


Snacks From Up Above

by Morgana, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Kate Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barebacking, CEO Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Happy Ending, IT Tech Stiles, Kate loves to cause problems, Kid Fic, Knotting Dildos, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Movie Night, OFC (daughter), Oral Sex, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shy Derek Hale, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), adult toy store, dad derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 81,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: Stiles works as an IT guy at Hale Enterprises and for the last six months, he’s been called upstairs to fix some kind of computer problem for Derek Hale at least four times a week. And two of those four times, Mr Hale has either hit on him or asked him out. But Stiles knows better than to date his boss and Mr Hale is the absolute worst at flirting. So learning that Mr Hale is a single father to an adorable four-year-old girl who wants Stiles to attend her dance recital shouldn't change things at all, right?And on top of that, a mysterious cup has been lowered down through a hole in the ceiling right above Stiles’ desk, delivering treats directly to him. Stiles declares them to be his Cup Person and they seem to know just what he likes. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [TackyGoldRing](http://tackygoldring.livejournal.com/) for betaing this. 
> 
> Go check out the ART that [DreamMaidenn](http://dreammaidenn.livejournal.com/14537.html) made for this fic!
> 
> Cup idea was taken from this real life event, that you can read about [here](http://roxxydoubleexes.tumblr.com/tagged/mysterious-neighbors-upstairs). I've talked to the blogger and the original Mysterious Neighbors Upstairs have since moved on and been replaced with new neighbors. They do exchanges once a week now, lol.
> 
> About Tags: I usually try to tag everything throughly, but didn't have tons of time to tag this fic before posting it, so if you see anything that you think needs to be tagged, feel free to post it in the comments with "suggested tags: insert tags here" like comment and it'll go into the comment moderation queue.

Stiles could feel a headache coming on. It had been the longest day and the douche upstairs kept screwing up his computer, which Stiles had to keep going up to fix. He didn't understand how people were promoted when they couldn't even keep their computer from getting messed up while working on a document.  
  
He sighed and cracked his neck, stretching in his chair and yawned. “Hey, Danny? What are you doing this weekend?” he asked as he looked over into the cubicle next to him. 

“Hitting up Jungle, same as always,” Danny said without looking away from his screen. “And no, you can’t come with. Last time you tagged along, I barely got laid, thanks to the way you were flailing around on the dance floor.”

“Hey. I dance well, thank-you-very-much,” Stiles said as he drummed his fingers against his abdomen. “And I told you then if you wanted, I would’ve gone home with you,” he added, raising his brows at Danny and wiggling them.

Danny snorted and shook his head. “Been there, done that, had the bruises and black eye to show for it, remember?”

“That was a one time thing,” Stiles said, doing his best to look offended. “I’ve gotten so much better since then. Which you would know, if you slept with me again.”

“You can’t be that hard up, Stiles.” Danny finally looked over at him. “I saw you turn down at least three guys two weekends ago, so if you’re having a dry spell, you have nobody but yourself to blame.”

“Maybe I just wanted something familiar,” Stiles said as he sat back up in his chair. “So I don't have to pretend to be this sexy stud people see because they don't know me.” Stiles had to admit, doing the one night stand thing all the time was tiring and sometimes he just wanted to go to sleep after sex rather than entertain a guest. He sighed, trying not to think about his next conquest when he heard a shuffling above his head.

Stiles frowned and looked up then his mouth fell open when he saw something scoot down the ominous hole in the ceiling that he always wondered the reason it was there for, then something popped out. “What the -” A cup descended until it stopped on his desk.

Danny stood halfway up, craning his head to get a look at it. “What is that?”

Stiles looked at Danny and then back at the cup. “Uhhhh… it’s a cup that came out of the ceiling.” Stiles took the cup and looked into it and there was a bag of Cheezits inside. “There’s food!” He picked up the bag and showed Danny. “We have to send something back!” He opened his desk and dug around until he found some Swedish fish and put them into the cup, then tugged on the string a couple of times. Before he could say anything, the cup started its ascent back up to the hole in the ceiling.

“Thank you!” he shouted up at the hole and the disappearing cup.

Danny shook his head, but he was smiling. “Only you would get snacks from the ceiling and send something back,” he said.

“It’s the least I could do. I figured it was an even trade.” Stiles opened the Cheezits up and poured out a handful before stuffing them into his mouth. “Plus, these are more sustainable than candy. I hope they like sweets.”

“Well, if they do, they’ll probably be sending the cup back down. Honestly, your desk is a dentist’s worst nightmare. You know that, right?” Danny stared at Stiles. “One of these days, your metabolism’s going to catch up with you and you’re going to learn that you can’t have curly fries with every meal.”

“That might be the case for my dad, but thankfully I’ve always taken after my mother in that respect,” Stiles said as he stuffed his mouth full of more Cheezits. “Anyways. Jungle tonight, you said?”

***

Derek popped a candy in his mouth and hurriedly shut his desk drawer when he heard footsteps in the hall. Sure enough, his door opened and his sister walked in. Derek did his best to tuck the candy in his cheek so she wouldn’t realize he was eating it before he asked, “What did you need now, Laura?”

“What? I can't just stop by and see my baby brother whenever I want?” she asked, moving to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

Baby brother? Oh yeah, she wanted something. Laura always called him baby brother when she wanted something, usually something that he wasn’t going to like. Derek swallowed his candy before he growled out, “If this is about that board presentation you’ve got coming up, you can forget it. I already said I’m not doing it and I mean it.”

“What do I need to do for you so that you can do this for me?” Laura asked, crossing her legs and leaning back against the chair.

Derek shook his head. “Not happening. Gwen’s dance recital is Thursday, and if you think I’m risking missing it so I can get a presentation ready, you’re insane.”

“Well then help me finish it so we can both go to her dance recital and then you can present it for us.” She crossed her arms and gave Derek her patented glare.

“Why can’t I just help you polish it up?” he suggested. Board presentations had always been Laura’s job, if only because Derek was truly terrible at speaking in front of people, so they’d long ago agreed that he wouldn’t have to do it unless absolutely necessary. “I could take a look at it, maybe put together some slides and -”

“Because you need to work on your speaking-in-front-of-important-people skills. I already have the slides done. I need you to look everything over and get ready for the presentation.”

Derek scowled at her. “My skills are just fine. I’m only here temporarily, remember?” And since he had absolutely no intention of making the corporate world his life’s work, he didn’t need to know how to impress a board with a speech or terrify underlings into silence with one look the way Laura could.

“Temporary… as in temporary for the past four years? Honey, welcome to the family business. Now that you're in, you're never leaving. I'm sure Mom will remind you that children's books won't pay for Gwen's future.” Derek mouthed the last part along with her, well aware of their mother’s views on what he wanted to do with his life. Laura stood up and brushed her skirt off. “I'll email you the presentation files.”

“Great,” he muttered as she left. “More computer work. Just what I wanted to do.” But at least there was a bright side to all of this - with his usual luck, something would go wrong when he tried to open the presentation and he’d get to call that cute IT guy up here to fix it.

Derek sighed and pulled his drawer open, fishing out another candy. Sometimes he really wondered what the hell he was doing here. Then he looked over at the picture on his desk, the one where Gwen was doing her ‘kung fu ballerina’ pose, and smiled. Oh, yeah. That was why. Gwen was worth it, though. She was worth everything.

And having someone trade Swedish Fish for leftover Cheezits hadn’t hurt, either.

***

Stiles sighed when his phone started beeping. Someone did not just put in a call for a computer to be fixed right as he was getting ready to leave. He was planning to tag along with Danny to Jungle like he usually did, but per his luck, of course something would pop up.

He looked at the request on his phone and rolled his eyes. It was the computer breaking douche’s computer. Stiles punched the number and waited for it to be picked up. When it did, he said, “This is IT. What seems to be the issue?”

“Yeah, I, uh, I seem to be having some problem downloading files?” the voice on the other end said. “I mean, they download partway, then they freeze and when I close that and try it again, it doesn’t want to work at all? So I was hoping you could come give me a hand?”

“Did you try turning the computer off and then on again?” Stiles asked, well aware of how they never bothered to reboot them to reset the RAM usage.

“No, I - why would I turn the computer _off_ when I’m trying to download?!” There was an exasperated sigh. “Look, can you just come up here, take a look at it and fix this? I really can’t stay late tonight.”

“Alright. I'll be right up.” Stiles didn't want to stay late either, but apparently he was tonight. He disconnected the call and headed up to Mr Douche’s office.

He knocked. “Mr Hale?”

“Come on in.” When he walked in, the douche was glaring at his laptop like it had personally offended him. “This stupid thing is broken. Again.”

Stiles managed not to sigh. “Let's reboot it to see if it helps reset the drive and fixes the problem. Do you have anything you want to save before we restart it?”

“I’d say your phone number, but you haven’t given it to me yet, so I’m good.” Then Mr Hale frowned. “Wait. This won’t destroy any files that are already saved, will it?”

“Not if you saved them. Did you save them?” Stiles wasn't sure how this guy could have gotten this position if he didn't know the basics about computers. Especially because his pickup lines proved he didn't have any game at all.

“Yeah, I’ve had them for a while now. I just have to make sure I don’t lose them.” He glanced at the photo on his desk, his face softening for a moment. “Laura keeps saying I should put them in a cloud, but I don’t...” he shrugged, clearly at a loss about how to save anything to the cloud, or probably even what the cloud was.

“If you want I can back everything up for you on the cloud, but that will take some time. So another day, maybe?” Stiles rebooted it and then waited for it to whirl to life again. Once it was up he deleted the corrupted files Mr Hale was trying to download and started them again.

Mr Hale leaned one elbow on his desk and gave Stiles what he clearly thought was a suave smile. “You know, if it’s going to take some time, maybe we could have dinner while it loads. Some other night, I mean, since I can’t stay late tonight, but we could set up a time and when it’s going, I could take you out. You know, my treat?”

Stiles looked at him and raised his brows. “Look. If I gave you my number I'm not even sure you'd know what to do with it, but I won't deny that you're cute.”

The guy’s ears turned bright red and he ducked his head, then gave Stiles an adorable little smile. “Thanks. I’m, uh, I would like it. Your number, I mean. But it’s completely up to you. I don’t want you to think that this is anything at all about your job or anything like that.”

“I would hope not, because if me not giving you my number would put my job in jeopardy then I would be reporting it to HR.” Stiles smiled at him. Derek was cute. But how could he be with someone that killed computers? He looked back to the computer and clicked a few more things. “Are these the only files you need downloaded?”

“I need whatever Laura sent in her email so I can do her stupid presentation.” Mr Hale glanced anxiously at the clock on his desk. “Are we almost done? I have to go or I’m gonna be late.”

“Yeah. That's it. We're done.” Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Plus you already have my number,” he told Mr Hale. “You call me all the time to fix your computer, remember?”

Mr Hale’s ears turned red again. “Yeah, I, uh, I actually just press 3 on my office phone,” he admitted. “Laura set it up when I started. She knows I’m pretty bad at computers, so she kinda figured that I’d be calling IT a lot.”

“So Laura decided to put _my_ number as the only IT person you call? No one else down there has ever been to this office that I'm aware of. Not even Danny and he's the best IT guy in your company.”

He shrugged. “Maybe she thought you were the person with the most patience when it came to handling inept computer users?” When Stiles laughed, Mr Hale ducked his head and said, “Or maybe she just figured you’d send someone else up when you got tired of dealing with me.”

“I'd like to keep my job so I make sure I answer all of your calls. Anyway… You have to get going and I have to go get ready to go to Jungle. Have a good night Mr Hale. Try not to kill your computer again.” Stiles waved, trying not to think about how cute Mr Hale was. There was no way he was going to give him his number because he needed his job and with his luck it wouldn't work out and somehow he'd end up being fired.

Mr Hale looked... disappointed? But that wasn’t possible. Surely a big shot like him wouldn’t be upset at not getting a peon’s phone number. “Oh. Okay, well, then, I guess I’ll let you, uh, enjoy your night,” he said, pressing the power button to shut the computer off.

 _I need my job. I need my job,_ Stiles thought, deciding Jungle was a better option after all.

***

Thanks to the cute IT guy, Derek was not only on time to pick Gwen up from her dance lesson, but he actually was able to catch the last fifteen minutes of the recital run through as well. He smiled as he watched his little girl up there in her daffodil costume, prancing and turning and jumping along with her class. She was so sweet and good-natured, although (and here he winced as she stumbled on a turn and nearly bumped into a classmate) graceful wasn’t yet something that could be added to her repertoire. But Derek didn’t care - he’d adore her even if she never learned the deadly grace of his sisters, although he was fairly certain that, like them, one day she’d wake up and decide to take over the world and look amazing doing it.

When the class was dismissed, Derek made his way up to the front of the auditorium, where Gwen came hurtling into his arms with a delighted shriek. “Hey there, how’s my girl?” he asked, kissing the top of her head. “You excited about the big recital? Just two days away.”

“Yep!” she said with a big smile, waiting until he picked her up to peck him on the cheek. “You’re going to be there, right Daddy?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetheart. I even told Auntie Laura about it, and she’s planning to come, too!” For reasons known only to small children, Laura was a great favorite with Gwen. “Now, how does a stop by Taco Bell sound for dinner?”

Gwen practically cheered at the mention of tacos. “Yes! I want tacos.” She took Derek’s hand and began to walk as they left. “Is Grandma and Aunt Cora coming to my show?”

“Grandma is, but Aunt Cora’s away at school,” Derek reminded her. He knew that fast food for dinner probably put him on the World’s Worst Dads list, but after the day he’d had, first arguing with Laura and then arguing with his computer, ending with being shot down by the hot IT guy, he needed a break. And Gwen was so sweet that he figured a treat every now and then wouldn’t hurt her. “But I’ll videotape it on my phone and we can email it to her. How’s that?”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “And Uncle Peter? Everyone should come see me!”

Well, at least his daughter could never be accused of being shy. “I haven’t asked him, honey, but I’ll make sure I tell him about it at work tomorrow,” Derek said, wincing inwardly at the thought of having to walk down the hall to his uncle’s office. “Anybody else you want me to invite?”

“Everyone,” she said with a smile as bright as the sun. “All your friends Daddy!”

Derek gave her a rueful smile. “All my friends,” he agreed, although at the moment that consisted of his family and the person he’d traded snacks with earlier that day. And maybe the cute IT guy. Would it be a bad idea to ask him to go to Gwen’s recital with him? It wasn’t anything like Jungle, but there would be music there... “I’ll see what I can do. And how about afterwards, we all go out for pizza?”

“Only if I can get mushrooms on my pizza,” she said seriously as he made it to the car and he helped her into her car seat.

“Extra mushrooms on the pizza for the prima ballerina,” Derek said, kissing her as he buckled her in. “As long as you don’t tell Grandma we had tacos tonight.” He knew bribery was another parental no-no, but anyone who’d ever had to sit through one of Talia Hale’s lectures would do almost anything to avoid another one. And if she found out just how many times a week they ate out or picked up fast food on the way home, she’d probably decide to start cooking for them, too. Derek might work at the family company, but he drew the line at having his mom make dinner for him every night now that he was a grown man with a daughter.

Once he had Gwen secure, he closed the door and got in the car, started it up and turned on the CD player. And, as always, told himself that he was going to find a way to make Laura pay for ever getting Gwen that damn Pink CD. Of course Gwen loved it, demanded they listen to it every time they were in the car, and while Derek liked some of the songs, there were only so many times a man could hear Raise Your Glass without going right around the bend. Still, he sang along with Lady Marmalade until they pulled into the drive through to place their order, skipped right over U + Ur Hand, and they were home by the time There You Go wound up.

“Okay, monkey. Let’s get you fed, then you can watch _one_ episode of Blue’s Clues before bath time,” Derek told Gwen as he released her car seat then tried to juggle the Taco Bell bags, his laptop bag and his keys to get to the door handle.

Gwen squeaked her happiness, then tried to help Derek with the food. “I can get my tacos Daddy. Let me help you.”

Derek handed over the smallest bag. “Okay, you carry that and your backpack.” He got out of the car and waited for Gwen to do the same, herding her carefully up the walk.

When they finally made it to their front door, Gwen was jumping up and down chanting tacos. As soon as Derek unlocked the door, she let out a squeal and dashed off into the kitchen, with Derek following behind her.

They had dinner at the kitchen table and Derek settled Gwen down with an episode of Blue’s Clues afterward, then answered his phone when it rang. “Hello?”

“Do not tell me that you bought that kid fast food again,” came a familiar voice across the phone.

Derek smiled and headed into the kitchen to retrieve another taco. “Okay, I won’t tell you,” he said, making sure to bite into it right near the microphone. “And you’re coming to her recital Thursday, by the way. Six-thirty, at Miss Jessica’s Dance Studio, on Fifth. I’ll text you the address.”

“We wouldn't miss it for the world,” Erica said. “But you really should let us bring you some real food. Gwen’s going to end up with bad cholesterol before she’s even a teenager with the way you feed her.”

“It’s just as possible to get bad cholesterol from home cooking as it is from fast food,” Derek pointed out. “And you’re not going to start cooking for us again. Dinner here and there is more than enough. But if it helps, Gwen wants extra mushrooms on her pizza after the recital.”

“That’s my girl,” Erica said with a laugh. “Even if you don't like mushrooms. I’ll just share a pizza with Gwen.”

Derek finished off his taco. “You corrupted my daughter,” he teased. “Next thing I know she’ll want broccoli and green peppers on it, too, and then I’ll have to get two separate pizzas since I won’t be able to stand hers. It’ll be too healthy for me.”

“How about we just get her an all veggie pizza. At least you won't have to ever worry about your daughter never eating her vegetables.” Boyd’s chuckle could be heard in the background over the phone. “Boyd says he’ll share your pizza since you boys both like yours loaded with meat and cheese.”

“That’s because we know what pizza is supposed to be.” Derek sank down onto the couch and put his feet up. “By the way, I asked the cute IT guy for his number today.”

“What did he say? No again? Because if he’d said yes you’d be asking me to babysit the second you picked up the phone and heard it was me.”

Derek sighed. There were drawbacks to having friends who knew you that well. “Yeah, he said no. Basically he’s going to Jungle tonight, which I can’t really blame him for.” He lowered his voice as he said, “Dancing and getting laid beats fast food and Netflix in most guys’ eyes.”

“Why didn't you ask to go with him? Boyd and I could’ve come over and spent the night while you went to get shagged. Seriously. You need to start seeing someone. It’s time.”

It was, and Derek knew that. It was past time, actually. Four years past time, but he hadn’t been able to think of more than the occasional friend with benefits. He’d been too stunned by Kate’s betrayal and abandonment to even think of anything else, and then as time had passed, he’d settled into life as Gwen’s dad and most of the guys he’d been interested in weren’t really the settling down type. “I haven’t gone clubbing in way too long,” he mumbled. “And I wasn’t all that good at it when I did. You remember how often I got shot down.”

“Well… maybe I need to go buy you some clothes so you show up looking like a hottie instead of someone that never goes out?” Erica suggested. “If you want I can pick up some things tomorrow when I’m out and bring them over when you’re home.”

Derek rubbed his hand over his face. He knew Erica well enough to tell that she wasn’t about to let go of this idea anytime soon. “Yeah, okay,” he sighed. “But you realize that no matter what you put me in, I’m still gonna be me, right? Because the IT guy -”

“Just because you’re a dork doesn't mean you’re not a totally hot one,” Erica said without missing a beat. “Believe me. You’ve got it.” There was some mumbling in the background and Erica laughed. “Boyd says he’s lucky he found me first, otherwise you’d be in trouble if I’d set my eyes on you.”

“No way,” Derek said immediately. “You’re too much for me to handle.” Erica was just a little too much like Laura - scary, incredibly smart, and absolutely capable of taking over the world should she ever decide she wanted to. And also like Laura, she was determined to mold Gwen in the same image. Derek still wasn’t sure he was all that comfortable with that, but he was equally sure that he didn’t have a choice.

Erica laughed again. “Be prepared to try on clothes tomorrow. Also, don't give up on that cutie. He’d be crazy not to fall for those beautiful eyes of yours.”

“Thanks.” Derek was smiling when he hung up. Erica was always a breath of fresh air and talking to her was worth wearing whatever she dug up for him and spending a night out at a club. Besides, he could put that off until at least Friday, or maybe Saturday. For now, though, he had a daughter to get into the bath and tuck into bed and he couldn’t imagine being any happier being anywhere else.

***

Stiles spent a fair amount of time dancing the night away. A good portion of it was also spent turning away guys that wanted to take him home and picking up drinks at the bar. He wasn't sure why he kept turning them all away. They were perfectly fine, attractive… pretty, even. But they just weren't what he was looking for.

He finished his drink and gave the empty glass to the bartender. When he looked to his right there was a tall, dark haired guy looking at him. Stiles smiled and raised his chin. Maybe his night was looking better after all.

The guy gave him a grin, clearly looking him over, just as another man joined him, even bigger and wider than the first guy. Stiles watched the second guy say something, then the first man nodded at him and now there were _two_ hotties checking him out.

Stiles wasn't sure if they were trying to pick him up together or if he’d just offended the one guy’s boyfriend, but they were both looking at him now. The second guy ran a hand up the first’s thigh, tucking his thumbs in his belt loops and splayed his fingers out over his jeans where a noticeable bulge was forming. When Stiles managed to tear his gaze away from that, he saw the second guy smiling at him, then he winked and turned to bite his boyfriend’s ear.

Yep. Stiles was totally going home alone again tonight. Especially since Danny had shot down his advance earlier because of the one-black-eye incident. He sighed and leaned back against the bar. He really should just pick someone to take home with him, otherwise he was going to become a priest.

“So, you up for it?” He snapped to attention to see the first guy standing in front of him. Apparently at some point while Stiles had been spaced out, he’d been sent over to come get him. “Because I can promise you one hell of a night.”

Stiles glanced back at the second guy, then back to the first. “I think your boyfriend wants something a little more public than I’m looking for.” But Stiles couldn't deny that they were both attractive and he definitely had a size kink and they were both much larger than him.

The guy chuckled. “That’s just the warm up. Plus, we’ve found that it makes it clear that we’re a package deal. And it doesn’t hurt that it gets him going, either.” He smirked. “Seeing as how when he gets going, he fucks like a jackhammer. In any case, you can see why I don’t complain.”

An impatient call from across the club made him turn and wave, then look back at Stiles. “So are you comin’ or not?”

Stiles looked between them again, really, _really_ wanting to. He didn't mind the package deal and he was sure that they’d be able to show him a good time, but there was something that was just _missing_. Maybe it was the fact that neither one of them had a beard and he couldn't stop thinking about Mr Hale’s beard rubbing all over his sensitive skin and - “Maybe another night? I think I’m gonna pass and just head home. It’s been a long day.”

“You sure? Cause a good hard fuck can sometimes be just what you need after one of those.” When Stiles smiled and nodded, the guy shrugged. “Your loss, then.” He headed back to his boyfriend, who gave Stiles a surprised look, then shrugged as well. The two of them headed off, somehow managing, in spite of their size, to disappear in the crowd.

Stiles sighed again. Why couldn't he just go with them? Or better yet, why couldn't he just give his number to Mr Hale and ask him out? Or at least say yes to him when Mr Hale hits on him. Oh right, Stiles needed his job. The last thing he needed was to take Mr Hale to bed and end up fired afterwards. Stiles ran his hand over his face and shook his head, then headed out of Jungle. He just needed to go home and go to bed.

***

Derek looked down at the string cheese in his hand. When he’d packed his own lunch and Gwen’s snacks for daycare that morning, he’d found himself tucking an extra snack in his briefcase and now he was staring at his jury-rigged paper cup, trying to tell himself that once was a fluke. But someone had taken the snack and someone had apparently liked it, because they’d sent something back, so maybe...

Before he could talk himself out of it, he popped the string cheese in the cup, glanced at the door, then moved his briefcase aside and went to kneel by the hole in the floor so he could lower the cup. After a few moments, he could vaguely hear an exclamation and after a few more moments, there was a tug on the string. He hauled it back up. And sure enough, there was another offering in the cup - a Kit Kat bar, this time.

Jackpot! Derek wasted no time at all in fishing the candy out and peeling the wrapper away, already eagerly anticipating the bliss of chocolate and wafer, but the click of heels outside told him there was no time for that. He shoved the cup back in his drawer, slid his briefcase back over the hole and managed to get his forbidden heaven stowed in his top drawer seconds before his office door opened. Erica walked in, holding the contents of at least three stores in her hands. “You know, when you said ‘tomorrow’ I didn’t think you planned on showing up at the office.”

“Not originally, but I figured if you wanted to go out tonight when you get off of work then you needed something to wear.” Erica kicked his door closed and flipped the blinds, putting the bags down in the chairs in front of Derek’s desk. “And you’re due for a break so it’s time to try on some clothes.”

“Don’t do that!” Derek lunged out of his desk, trying to get past her to open the blinds. “You can’t just walk in here, close the door and shut the blinds - they’ll think we’re in here having - I mean, the whole office is gonna think that we’re -”

“Let them,” Erica said with a shrug and flipped the lock on the door. “If you want, I’ll moan for you. At least they’ll think you’re getting laid,” she added with a chuckle and a wicked grin.

“And then the hot IT guy will think I’ve got a girlfriend I’m trying to cheat on!” Derek glared at her, ready to slam a hand down over her mouth if she made good on her offer of moaning. “Besides, I’m not going out tonight. I thought I’d wait til Friday, or maybe Saturday.”

“Just because you’re sleeping with someone doesn't mean they’re your boyfriend or girlfriend, Derek.” Erica pulled a Henley out of one of the bags and held it up. “And in that case, at least you’ll have clothes for then. If you ever decide to go out.”

Derek loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, then started unbuttoning his shirt. “When someone shows up at your office for sex in the middle of the day, it means they are,” he argued. “Or else they’re a hooker.”

Erica gave Derek an even look. “Did you just call me a hooker?” she asked with a raised brow.

“No, I said everyone would think you were my girlfriend. You’re the one who said you didn’t have to be, but if you weren’t and you were showing up for sex, _then_ everyone would think you were a hooker.” Derek knew he was treading a fine line, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He peeled off his shirt and grabbed the Henley, pulling it on and tugging it down. “It doesn’t fit.”

“Oh, it fits,” Erica said as he reached out and tugged it down just a little. “Look at all those pretty muscles.” She didn't hesitate to reach out and run her hand over his chest. “Anyone that can turn you down in this shirt does not like dick.”

“It’s too tight,” he muttered, but he didn’t argue too much. The idea of a shirt that could make him irresistible was tempting. “If I say I’ll wear it to the club, can I put my shirt back on?”

Just then there was a knock on Derek’s door. “Are you expecting someone?” Erica asked, looking at the locked door. She peeked outside of the blinds and then released them quickly. “It’s him, it’s him!” she whispered loudly and ran over to Derek, running her hands through his hair quickly.

“Erica, what -” Derek tried to dodge her hands, but whoever was out there knocked again. “Just a minute!” He glared at her. “Can I _please_ put my own shirt back on before Laura comes down here to see why everyone thinks I’m having sex at work?”

“Oh, no, you don't want to do that.” Erica flipped her hair upside down and mussed it before flipping it back over. “It’s your cutie. You want him to see you in that shirt.” She walked over to Derek’s desk, leaned against it and pulled up her skirt a bit. “Ready to let him see you in your new shirt?” There was another quick knock, this time three in a row.

The cute IT guy? Derek could almost feel the blood drain from his cheeks, but when Erica gave him a little shove, he stumbled over to the door to open it. “Uh, hi,” he stammered out. “I, uh, is everything okay? I didn’t accidentally dial your number, did I?”

***

Stiles’ mouth had to be hanging open. A bug was going to fly into it at any second, because he was just standing there staring at Mr Hale in this nearly skin tight shirt and - “You… have a work order for your computer,” he said, surprised he managed to get the words out.

Mr Hale blinked at him. “I do? I don’t remember putting one in...” But he stepped aside and beckoned Stiles into the office. “Come on in. Erica was just leaving, right, Erica?”

Stiles walked in and sure enough there was a bombshell blond leaning against Derek’s desk with her skirt hiked up and her hair less than perfect. He looked at Derek again and noticed then, too, that Derek’s hair wasn't pristine. “You know, I could come back… when you’re not busy.”

“I’m not busy now,” Mr Hale replied, right before Stiles caught him giving Erica a strange look. “But I can understand how someone might get the mistaken impression that I might be. Erica, would you like to tell my very nice IT guy here just what we were doing?”

The woman, Erica, gave Stiles a look that he knew a little too well that meant _sex_. But she was gorgeous, he couldn't blame Derek for wanting to bang her.

“Oh, you know, just doing a little clothes modeling,” Erica said, standing up and pushing her skirt down. “I thought he might need a change.”

“My clothes are fine,” Mr Hale groused, plucking at the Henley he was wearing. “I still think it’s too tight.”

Tight in all the right places. “It’s nice,” Stiles said as he looked Derek over then scooted around and went over to his desk. “I’ll just look at you computer. Feel free to ignore me.”

“Remember to try on the rest when you get time and give them a chance,” Erica said, walking by Derek towards the door.

As soon as she was gone, Mr Hale closed the door and tugged the Henley off, dropping it in one of the shopping bags and picking up his dress shirt. “I’m sorry about her,” he apologized again. “She really has no sense of propriety.” Then he looked down at his open shirt and Stiles could see his ears turn red. “And apparently it’s contagious. I’ll open the door as soon as I’m dressed again, and I swear this isn’t meant to make you feel uncomfortable. If it is, just say so and I’ll open the door right now.”

Stiles knew that he was staring, but he couldn't help himself. First Derek had been in that Henley, then half naked and now he was standing there with his shirt open. Stiles fumbled with his phone and dropped it gracefully, it bouncing across the floor. “Shit,” he mumbled and reached down to get it. When he looked back up, his eyes went straight to the hair on Derek’s chest and Stiles wanted to rub his face on it. “You know, if you didn't put this work order in for your computer I’m sure it’s fine. I can, um… let you -” he cleared his throat, feeling himself flush.

Mr Hale was slowly buttoning his shirt up, and as Stiles watched, he reached for his tie and pulled it over his head, tightening it, then loosening it and undoing it. “Let me what?” he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he started to retie the tie, fingers working quickly and deftly.

“Um… I was going to say let you get dressed, but... yeah.” There were so many more answers he could’ve finished that sentence with, but he reminded himself he needed to keep his job. “Just… let me know if you have any problems with your computer.”

“What about if I have a problem with my phone?” Mr Hale reached into his pants pocket to pull out a Blackberry - and who the hell still used a _Blackberry_ anymore?! - and held it up. “Because I definitely have a problem with it.”

“Is it the same thing that’s always wrong with your phone?” Stiles asked, pushing his own phone back into his pocket.

Mr Hale paused for a moment. “Sort of. I guess you could say I have _two_ problems with my phone - it doesn’t have your number in it, but it doesn’t have your name, either.”

“Stiles,” he said, figuring he could at least give him that. “I don't have your name either. Unless I’m going to start calling you shirtless-guy instead of Mr Hale.”

He chuckled, a low, rich sound. “As much as I like the sound of that, I realize it might give some people the wrong idea. And I’m sorry - I guess I thought you knew my name. I’m Derek.” He held his hand out as he said it.

Stiles looked down at Derek’s hand, considering not taking it since he knew it was a _bad_ idea, but reached out anyways. He shook Derek’s hand and released it, flexing his fingers after. “If it’s such a wrong idea for people to have then why do you keep hitting on me?” he asked, his mantra of _IneedmyjobIneedmyjob_ playing in his head.

“Well, it’s a wrong idea for them to have because it hasn’t happened - yet.” Derek flashed him a grin that revealed bunny teeth. Oh, God. Bunny teeth. It just wasn’t _fair_ that a guy that hot should have adorable bunny teeth. “But if you wanted to help me make it a _right_ idea, that offer for dinner’s still open...”

“I don't think your girlfriend would be too thrilled about you taking me to dinner,” Stiles said with a short laugh. “But, I mean, if she is and it’s your thing, it’s not my thing. I don't do that whole… dating multiple people thing if I’m seeing someone steady.”

Derek looked surprised. “Neither do I. And Gwen wouldn’t really care about - ohhhh, you mean Erica.” He huffed out a clearly displeased snort. “I told her that was a bad idea. She’s married to my best friend and she’s on a quest to help me get - uh, to find someone special. She just tends to get a little... overzealous about things sometimes.”

“Oh.” Well. Stiles couldn't exactly be blamed for thinking such things. “And Gwen?” Who on earth was this other woman Derek was talking about. Stiles felt like he needed to stay far, far away from all of this if Derek was seeing someone, which was unfortunate because despite his computer murder, Stiles was attracted to him.

“My daughter.” Derek walked over to his desk and picked up a picture, passing it over to Stiles. A sweet, chubby-cheeked little girl sparkled at him out of the frame. She had Derek’s dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a bright smile as she posed in a classic karate stance despite the fluffy tutu and princess crown she wore. “She’s, uh, she’s four and a half, so she really doesn’t have much of a say in my love life.”

Stiles wondered where her mother was, but he wasn't really in a position to be asking such things. He thought that she looked like Derek, but she must’ve had her mother’s eyes since they looked nothing like Derek’s eyes. “She’s beautiful,” he said, handing the picture back to Derek. And Derek might say she didn't have much of a say now, but Stiles knew that if she refused to like anyone Derek decided to date, they’d be booted from Derek’s life. “I, uh. I don't have any kids.”

“I’d ask if you want one, but I’m not about to offer her up,” Derek joked, taking the photo and setting it back on his desk. “Although if you’d like, Gwen has a dance recital tomorrow night and she wants me to bring my friends. Maybe you could let me take you out to that, if you won’t go to dinner with me?”

All Stiles wanted to do was to say yes to giving Derek his number and going out with him. He’d decided last night that he could totally date a computer killer and then thought about Derek ruining his computer all night long. “Is that the best idea? I mean, you don't really know me and bringing me around your kid as a temporary person could end badly.” Stiles refrained from adding that kids tended to love him.

“It’s a friend going to another friend’s daughter’s ballet recital,” Derek said with a shrug. “There isn’t much there to end badly that I can see.” He glanced briefly at Stiles. “Of course, if you had plans at Jungle or anything... or a date with someone else...”

“I don't have a date with anyone else,” Stiles said quicker than he’d intended to. He supposed going to a kid’s dance recital was safe. It wasn't like they could get away with anything there and Derek would be too preoccupied to really even talk to him. Maybe he just wanted more people to show up for his daughter’s show? Stiles supposed he could do that. “I guess I can try to make it. I don't really have any plans.”

Another bright smile was his reward. “Great! It’s at six-thirty, at Miss Jessica’s Dance Studio. I could text you the address - you know, if I had your number.” Derek held his phone up again, wiggling it a little.

Stiles looked at the phone and then at Derek and at the phone again before taking it. “If I get any random unsolicited dick pics, I’m showing everyone in the office,” he said as he punched in his number and saved it under his name.

Derek’s ears were bright red, but he still said, “I’d ask what about a specific, requested one, but I don’t want to push my luck.” He took his phone back as soon as Stiles was done and shoved it back in his pocket.

“Look. Derek.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’d really, _really_ like to keep my job. Especially if things go south and this doesn't work out if I ever decide to say yes to one of your advances. Cause I need my job. And I know office romances aren’t the best things to get into, especially when breakups happen or hookups that people regret.”

“Oh.” Derek looked away. “Yeah, of course. I wasn’t - I didn’t mean -” He shook his head. “It’s okay. You shouldn’t feel like you have to go to the recital. Your job isn’t riding on it or anything, and as for my... advances, your job isn’t riding on that, either. But if you want to file a complaint with HR, you certainly have the right to do that.”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying… I’m saying that if we do hook up  or whatever and it doesn't work out, I don't want to have to look for a job elsewhere. Whether it’s being fired or things get awkward around here… I just don't want that to be an issue. I’m not saying it will, but I know plenty of people that have lost their jobs for less.”

“Nobody has ever been fired from our company for breaking up with anyone.” Derek paused, then added, “That I know of. I’ve only been here for four years, but I’ve never heard anything about that. But if it’s a problem for you, then I can understand that.” He walked around his desk and took a seat in his chair. “Would you prefer I have Laura program someone else in for my IT contact? I could always ask her to do that.”

Great. They hadn't even gone out yet and Derek was already trying to get rid of him now. Apparently Stiles sucked at everything that had to deal with people and was only good with computers. “Do you want her to program someone else?” Stiles supposed he should be used to rejection by now when it came to people of substance instead of random fucks.

“I want to make sure you’re not worried about your job every time my computer decides to freeze up on me,” Derek said evenly, opening the top drawer just a little before he suddenly closed it again.

Stiles stood there awkwardly. It was probably the most awkward he’d ever been around Mr Hale before in the entire time he’d been coming up here to fix his computer. “If your computer needs to be fixed, I’ll fix it. It’s my job, after all. But if you want someone else, I’ll send Danny up whenever I get a call from your office. He’s the best in your company.”

Derek nodded, then said, “I’d rather have you.” His ears turned red again and he quickly added, “If that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, of course.”

“I’ll let you know if it does,” Stiles promised, not sure what to do with himself for the first time in what felt like forever. “I’ll… see you tomorrow night. You can text me the address since you have my number now,” he reminded Derek. At that, Stiles walked out of Derek’s office, trying not to flip out the entire way back to his desk because _he’d given Derek his number._

***

Derek stared at his laptop in utter shock. “No,” he muttered, frantically pressing keys at random. “No, no, no, don’t do this to me!” He couldn’t believe it. All of his hard work on Laura’s presentation, right down the drain thanks to his laptop. It had shut down without any prompting, just gone black when he was on the next-to-the-last slide. And now the damn thing wouldn’t even turn back on.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? It was almost ten o’clock at night - he didn’t exactly have someone he could call to fix this for him. Or maybe he did...

It would be a huge abuse of power, not to mention a betrayal of trust, but he was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures. At least, that’s what Derek told himself as he picked up his phone and scrolled down to Stiles’ name in the contact list and pressed Call.

A few seconds later, Stiles’ voice came across the line. “Hey. Derek. What’s up?”

“You’re up.” Or if he wasn’t, he woke up faster and sounded more alert than anyone else Derek knew. Then he looked at the clock and shook his head. “Sorry. Of course you’re still up. I, uh, I know it’s after hours and you’re off the clock, but I’m working on this presentation for Laura and my laptop just completely shut down. I don’t suppose there’s any way I could ask for some help? Just anything you can tell me to try?”

There were some curse words and some grumbling and Stiles shouted at something, albeit muffled. “Sorry. Umm… is your computer plugged up to your power source?”

“Yeah.” Derek winced as he realized that he probably sounded like the world’s biggest asshole boss, calling an employee at home at this hour. “Look, I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have called. I was just - I really need to get this done and I want to make sure it’s ready so I don’t have to stay late and miss the recital tomorrow, but it’s okay. It can wait til morning.”

“What the fuck?! Oh my god! Scott, you’re so dead!” Stiles shouted and something clattered in the background. “I can't believe you just shot me! Friendly fire is on! Now we’re going to lose. Yeah, great, thanks.” Stiles sighed and - “Oh. Sorry about that. I was playing a game with Scott and yeah.” Stiles paused. “I need to walk away from this, so I need a break. I guess… I can bring my stuff over? Are you at the office?”

“No, I’m at home. But are you sure? I mean, your - uh, Scott? Won’t he be upset at me intruding on your time together?” Derek knew _he_ would certainly resent anyone that interrupted him at home, especially if it was for something as pointless as a broken computer.

“It’s fine. If I don't leave I might actually strangle him so it’s good that you called,” Stiles said with a laugh. “I’ll swing by my place and grab my things then head over to yours if you’ll just text me the address.”

Great. So not only was he intruding on Stiles’ time with his boyfriend, but he was actually making him leave his boyfriend’s place to do it. Derek winced at the thought of just how much this Scott probably hated him, but said, “If you’re sure. And thanks. I really appreciate this.”

“Yeah, no problem. I need a walk anyways. It should take me maybe fifteen minutes to get to my place from here so I’ll head on over right after that. How far do you live from work?” There was a muffled sound in the background then what sounded like a laugh and a, _you’re gonna get laid bro,_ comment before what sounded like perhaps a grunt from being elbowed followed.

“It’s, uh, it’s a little ways,” Derek admitted. “I’m actually not _in_ the city limits, technically. There are these newer condos out on the road as you head towards the Preserve. Do you know where those are?”

“Uh, yeah. I think I remember driving past them a couple of times in the last few months.” There was more shuffling and mumbling before Stiles’ voice returned. “I’m leaving now so just text me your condo number.”

Derek nodded, then said, “Yeah, okay. Thanks again.” He hung up and texted Stiles his full address, along with condo number and garage code, then glared at his computer. “There had better be something really wrong with you,” he told it.

He really should try to clean up a little if someone was coming over, but it seemed like he barely had time to make sure the Disney DVDs and Frozen castle were all tucked away before the doorbell rang. “Shit,” he muttered, hurrying to answer it before it could wake Gwen. “Hey, come on in,” he said, greeting Stiles with a nervous smile. “Sorry again about calling you so late. I just didn’t know who else to ask for help.”

Stiles stood at the door and stared at Derek, mouth open and eyes wandering before he seemed to come back to himself. “Uh, yeah. It’s okay. Like I said I needed a break. I guess show me to your computer?”

“Yeah, of course.” Derek stepped aside to let Stiles walk in, closing the door after him. “It’s just in here in the living room. I’m, uh, I’m sorry about the mess. I was trying to get the presentation finished, so I kinda didn’t worry too much about picking up, but it’s usually not quite so... messy,” he finished helplessly, already knowing the words to be only partially true. Like most homes that contained a four-year-old, his house was usually in some kind of disarray. Not that Stiles really cared, he was sure, but Derek found himself trying to excuse it all the same. “So the laptop’s on the coffee table. You, uh, you want some coffee or something?”  
  
Stiles set his bag down next to the couch and sat down across from the computer. “Yeah, sure. If this thing is dead, we might be here for a while. Worst case scenario I can take the hard drive out and put it into an external case so you can access it on another computer if the hard drive isn’t shot.”

Derek stared blankly at him. He’d only understood about a fifth of what Stiles had just said, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t good. “I’ll make coffee,” he said and headed into the kitchen. If Stiles had to do that hard drive thing, it sounded like a lot of work and a long time. “Do you have a particular favorite? And how do you like it?”

“One cream and two sugars,” Stiles said as he reached for the computer. “And any kind of blend is good. I’m not too picky. I usually just get whatever is on sale at the store.”

“Okay.” Derek put a Donut Shop pod in the Keurig and started it up, comfortable that this machine, at least, would behave for him. He watched the coffee trickle out, then turned around when he heard the distinct beep of a laptop powering on. “You fixed it? Already?”

“I just touched it,” Stiles called back, then added, “It looks like your power cord is going out.”

How was it that _he_ could pound on the keyboard, but Stiles only had to touch it to make it work? Derek was more convinced than ever that the laptop hated him. He stirred in the cream and sugar, then carried the coffee out to the living room. “So basically I called you out here for nothing, then,” he said, holding the mug out for Stiles. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles took the coffee and set it down on the table. “It’s okay,” he said. “But yeah… I accidentally jiggled the power cord and it booted back up. But you see that blinking light on your surge protector on the power cord? It should be solid, so when it goes out, the cord isn’t working anymore.” Stiles grabbed his bag and dug around inside of it before pulling out a power cord, handing it to Derek. “You can borrow mine for tonight just in case yours goes out.”

“Thanks. I should probably just junk the thing and get a new one, but I don’t even know what to get.” Derek took the power cord and set it on the coffee table, then sighed, definitely not looking forward to the night ahead of him. “I don’t suppose there’s any way to retrieve the work I’ve already done on the presentation?”

“Well… most programs auto save and will pull up your recovered files when the computer reboots after a crash. So we’ll see what pops up when it loads.” Stiles picked up his coffee from the table and took a sip, then coughed when the laptop screen loaded. He raised his brows and grinned up at Derek. “You have a Frozen background?”

Derek could feel his ears heating up. “Gwen - my daughter... she likes Frozen,” he fumbled, thankful that apparently Stiles hadn’t noticed the Elsa and Anna glitter stickers on the outside of the computer. He ducked his head and hurried off to the kitchen, mumbling something about making himself a coffee as well, inwardly kicking himself for being every bit as uncool as Laura had ever said he was.

When he returned a few minutes later, Stiles had the program completely up, right where Derek had been when it quit. “Oh my God, that’s amazing! You’re - you got it all back!” Derek sat down on the couch next to Stiles, staring in wonderment at the screen. “I’m not going to have to work all night!”

“Anndddd, I saved it for you too, just in case it shuts down again,” Stiles said as he tipped his coffee cup back and then set it down on the coffee table. He scooted over, opening the space in front of the laptop for Derek. “So hopefully you have everything you need right there.”

“Thank you,” Derek breathed, sliding over to touch the laptop with almost reverent hands. “Thank you so much. I know you didn’t have to come out here so late and I’m -”

“Daddy?” The sleepy word was enough to make both men freeze, then look back to the hall, where a small girl stood rubbing her eyes. “Who’s this?”

Derek glanced nervously from Gwen to Stiles and back. “This is Stiles,” he said, holding out a hand to beckon her forward. “He’s a friend of Daddy’s from work.” When Gwen walked over to him, he hugged her and kissed her head, then looked at Stiles again. “This is my daughter Gwen.”

Stiles looked between the two of them, looking unsure and nervous, but he smiled at Gwen. “It’s nice to meet you, Gwen. I’m sorry that we woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” she said, as regally gracious as any queen. She looked at him, then before Derek could stop her, she darted forward and climbed up into his lap. “Do you like movies?”

“Gwen!” Derek didn’t know quite what to say. Gwen had always been affectionate, but usually she was making herself at home in the lap of a family member or close friend, not a virtual stranger. Especially not one that Derek was more than a little interested in getting to know better. “We’re _not_ watching a movie.”

Stiles seemed startled, but relaxed after a moment. “Yeah, but it might be a little late for a movie if it’s past your bedtime?”

“Daddy lets me watch a movie sometimes if I get up and he’s still working,” Gwen told Stiles, nestling in a little to make herself comfortable. “How come you have so many spots on your face? Do you have those all over?”

Derek was ready to sink right through the floor. Not only were all of his shortcomings as a parent being laid out for Stiles to see, but his daughter had apparently forgotten every single one of her manners. “Gwen, those kind of questions aren’t nice ones,” he said warningly, giving his little con artist a look that let her know that he was well aware of what she was doing, with her attempt to change the subject.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said as he glanced at Derek, cautiously placing his arm around Gwen. “These spots are called moles. I kinda have them all over,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Ever since I was a kid.”

A small hand reached up to touch the mole near his mouth and Derek tried not to think about just how often he’d considered kissing that mole. “Do they hurt?”

“Nope. Not at all. But I have to be careful and make sure that I watch them. If they start to look funny I have to go to the doctor to get them checked out so they don't turn into cancer.” Stiles’ arm wrapped more securely around Gwen as she touched another mole near his eye.

“What’s cancer?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart,” Derek put in quickly. The last thing he needed was Gwen fretting over cancer. “Now, let’s get you back to bed and -”

“But I wanna watch a movie with Stiles!” Gwen turned big, liquid eyes up to her new best friend. “Don’t you wanna watch a movie with me? Daddy can make us popcorn...”

Stiles glanced at Derek and back to Gwen, like he was in the middle of a warzone. “It’s up to your Daddy. I know he has some more work to get done.”

“That’s okay,” Gwen said, patting Stiles’ cheek. “We can watch a movie while he works. I do it all the time.” She snuggled back against Stiles, making herself comfortable. “Are you coming to my recital tonight?”

Derek cleared his throat, uncomfortably aware of a knot of heat low in his stomach that had started up when he’d heard Stiles say ‘Daddy’. It brought to mind all sorts of thoughts that he should _not_ be having with his daughter right there beside him. “Gwen, Stiles needs to get home and get to bed,” he said, trying another tactic. “That way he won’t be tired for your recital, right, Stiles?”

“Yeah, I’m coming to your recital,” Stiles directed at Gwen. “Your Daddy invited me and I told him I’d come. So I’ll be there along with all of your other fans.” Stiles gave Gwen’s back a pat. “But I think if we’re going to watch a movie I need to use the restroom first.” He looked back at Derek. “Maybe you can show me where it is while Gwen looks at movies?”

Derek nodded and stood up, as Gwen squirmed out of Stiles’ lap and ran for the DVD cabinet. “It’s, uh, it’s right down the hall here,” he said, leading Stiles over to it. “Second door on the left.” Then he leaned in and dropped his voice. “I’m sorry about Gwen. She’s - she can be a little... well, she likes to get her way if she can.” And he spoiled her, he knew that. “I can distract her if you wanted to slip out.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, glancing over Derek’s shoulder and back to him. “I just wanted to make sure it was okay before I said yes to watching a movie with her. I don't want to hang around if you don't want me to… I know we don't really know each other that well other than me constantly fixing your computer.”

“I’ve been trying to fix that,” Derek said with a grin, before he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be hitting on Stiles anymore. “But if you want to stay, it really is all right. I’m probably going to put a movie on until she falls asleep either way. I just thought you might want to get back to... Scott, wasn’t it?”

“You’re worried about Scott?” Stiles asked, looking confused. “I think my best friend can survive a night without Call of Duty.”

“Best friend,” Derek repeated slowly. Not boyfriend. “So you were... playing video games with your friend?” He was so relieved that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “That’s great! I mean, that you have such a good friend, you know, someone to hang out with.”

Stiles’ brows raised again but he was smiling and then he laughed. “Oh. So you - Scott’s straighter than straight and he has a girlfriend. They live together. I’m single and don’t have a roomie.”

Scott was straight. And not only that, he had a girlfriend. Derek immediately approved of him and his smile grew broader, especially when Stiles said he was single. “Well then... if you didn’t have any plans for the rest of the night, did you want to join us for a movie? After all, Gwen _did_ promise I’d make popcorn.”

“As long as you make me like, five bags of popcorn,” Stiles said, giving Derek a wink. “I’m gonna go take that bathroom break since I have a feeling I’m going to be a Gwen pillow for the rest of the night and won't be able to get up once we sit down, though.”

Derek chuckled and agreed, then said, “Just come on back into the living room when you’re ready.” He headed back to the kitchen to start the popcorn, giving Gwen a stern look once he had it in the microwave. “And you, little girl... Don’t think you’re fooling me about taking blatant advantage of being up and out of bed.”

She just gave him an innocent look. “But you always let me watch movies when you’re working on the computer, Daddy.”

“More like every so often than always,” he muttered to himself as he got a large bowl down for the popcorn. But he really didn’t have much room to argue, since he had been known to let her watch a movie rather than argue about going back to bed, especially since she usually conked out about ten or fifteen minutes into it. “I don’t know if Stiles is going to want to watch Frozen, though.”

Gwen giggled. “Silly Daddy. That’s a _girl_ movie. Of course he isn’t gonna want to watch it! I picked out a good boy movie for him.”

“Who says I don't want to watch Frozen?” Stiles asked, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen and leaning against the frame.

The microwave beeped and Derek took the popcorn out just as his daughter squealed, “Really?” and ran over to hug Stiles’ legs. “Most boys don’t like Frozen,” she informed him. “So I got the robot movie ready, but you can change it if you want to.” Then she tilted her head back to smile up at him. “Or we could watch one tonight and the other tomorrow, after we all have pizza.”

“Gwen, you don’t know if Stiles has plans for tomorrow night after your recital,” Derek reminded her, but there was no real heat to his words. He was basically used to the idea that his daughter was going to basically railroad whatever she wanted, whether it was getting to stay up for a movie or inviting a new friend over, and while he knew he really should do something about that, he didn’t know how to manage it without breaking her heart.

Stiles hugged her back, despite the awkward angle because of their height difference and said, “Oh. Well, we could, but your Daddy didn't invite me for pizza after the recital… he just invited me to the recital. So you should probably ask him first if it’s okay.”

“Daddy!” Gwen scolded. “You said we’re _all_ going for pizza after the recital!” She patted Stiles’ leg. “It’s okay. I’ll let you have some of my pizza if Daddy won’t share his. I’m getting mushrooms!”

Derek put another bag of popcorn in the microwave and looked over at Stiles. “I was going to see if you wanted to join us,” he told him. “I just hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Well I don't want to impose on a family get together afterwards,” Stiles said to Derek, even as he patted Gwen’s hair.

“You wouldn’t be the only non-family member there,” Derek assured him before realizing that Stiles might be trying to find a polite way to get out of it. “But if you have other plans, I certainly understand. I didn’t exactly give you a lot of notice about it.” He emptied the popcorn into the bowl and held it out. “Gwen, please _carefully_ take this into the living room and wait for us, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” She took the popcorn bowl and walked off with it held out in front of her, moving as gingerly as if she carried a Faberge egg instead of a plastic bowl.

Derek watched her, then looked at Stiles. “You really are welcome to join us for pizza,” he said. “But if you don’t want to or you have plans, I can explain it to Gwen.”

Stiles walked over to lean against the counter next to Derek. “I’m not really a plan kinda guy, so I never really have any set plans. It’s not like I have anyone to make set plans with, so I just do what I want.” He shrugged and smiled at Derek. “So I’m free… if you want me to come.”

“Yeah, I definitely want you to come,” Derek said, trying not to think about just how those words could be taken if his daughter weren’t waiting for them in the next room. “Of course, you realize that means you’ll probably be signing up for another late-night movie...”

“I’m aware,” Stiles said with a nod. “But I also really don't want to make your daughter cry and hate my guts when I’m just starting to see her Daddy outside of work.”

Derek swallowed hard as the heat that had started with Stiles saying Daddy earlier expanded at his use of it again. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining it in another context and - God, he was definitely going to hell. “You know, I was going to text you about offering you a ride to the recital,” he said, moving just a little bit closer. “If you wanted, I could drive for the whole night, and you could stay in the guest room, then let me take you to work on Friday...”

Stiles didn't move back, staying where he was leaning against the counter, facing Derek. “Are you sure you want to deal with the gossip at work when we show up at work together and you probably have to drive me home after work, too?”

“I’m more likely to have to deal with Laura’s questions than office gossip,” Derek said. “Perk of being one of the bosses, I guess - nobody’s really going to tell me if they’re talking about me. But you might have to put up with it, so if you’d rather just meet us there, I understand.”

“Make sure you pick me up early so we’re not late,” Stiles said as he pushed the button on the microwave to open it. “I’ll pack an overnight bag.” He opened the bag and handed it to Derek. “And text you my address.”

Derek smiled and nodded. “I was planning on going there straight from work, but if I can get the presentation finished tonight, I can probably slip out early and change first,” he confided, with a smirk at the thought of Laura having to sit through the recital and subsequent pizza party in her work clothes, while Derek would be comfortable in something else entirely. “And since you’ve gone way above and beyond for me tonight, I think you’re entitled to a half day of your own.”

Stiles snorted a small laugh. “If your computer doesn't break before my half day is up. Then it might become a full day,” he teased.

“As long as it waits until I’ve sent the presentation to Laura, then it can break anytime,” Derek shot back with a smirk. “And I’ll take it as a sign that I’m supposed to leave, whenever that is.” He plucked a piece of popcorn from the bag, then pushed off the counter and started into the living room. “We’d better get back in there or Gwen’s going to come looking for us.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t come searching already,” Stiles said, following Derek. When they entered the living room, Stiles moved back over to the couch and sat down. “Did you put Frozen in?” he asked Gwen, taking some of her popcorn.

She nodded, climbing up into his lap once he was seated. “We can watch the robots tomorrow,” she said, supremely confidant in Stiles’ presence there after the pizza party. She yawned and snuggled against him while Derek emptied the second bag of popcorn into the bowl and started the movie.

Stiles wrapped one arm around Gwen, settling back against the couch, his other hand digging into the bowl. He shoved popcorn into his face unceremoniously as the movie began playing. Derek settled into his seat next to them and was soon clicking away, hard at work on his presentation.

Derek glanced over at Stiles and Gwen every so often, smiling when he realized that, true to form, Gwen had started yawning before the first song was over . By the time Elsa and Anna’s parents went down in their ship, she was fast asleep. “It never takes long,” he murmured with a smile, shaking his head as he turned back to the slides. As the trolls sang about finding love, Derek finished the last one, saved the presentation, emailed it to Laura, then stood up and stretched. He turned to Stiles to offer to take Gwen from him, only to discover that Stiles had, at some point, fallen asleep right along with his daughter.

They were - well, there was no other word for it than adorable. Derek looked at them, at how trustingly Gwen was nestled in against Stiles, who was holding her securely, and immediately dug his phone out of his pocket. He took several pictures before he put it away and reached out to gently shake Stiles awake. “Hey,” he said softly. “I’m done. I can put her to bed and let you get home, if you want.”

Stiles breathed deeply and yawned, then blinked a few times until his eyes focused. “Sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep,” he said around another yawn, then looked down at Gwen, who was snuggled up against his chest, one small hand clutching his shirt like a lifeline.

Derek leaned down to try to pick her up, but he wasn’t quite sure how to do it without waking her up. Usually Gwen fell asleep on the couch and he either slept at the other end with her or carried her to bed, but now she seemed quite comfortable curled up in Stiles’ arms. “Actually, maybe you should bring her,” he said, yielding to the inevitable with a smile. “Do you mind?”

“I suppose if I don’t, we’ll all be here until morning,” Stiles said with a sleepy looking smile. He yawned again, then curled one of his arms under Gwen’s legs, supporting her back with his other and scooted to the edge of the couch. He stood without toppling over, looking surprised himself, and glanced at Derek. “Where’s her room?”

“Right across from the bathroom. First door on the right.” Derek hurried ahead of him to open the door, clearing a path for him through stuffed animals and dolls with his foot. He turned the mermaid lamp on and pulled the covers back. “You can lay her down and I’ll cover her up.”

Stiles nodded and walked over to the bed, carefully leaning over to place Gwen onto it, but she didn't let go of Stiles’ shirt. He glanced back at Derek like a sleepy deer stuck in headlights, gently gripping Gwen’s hand on his shirt. “Time for bed, Gwen,” Stiles said quietly, trying to wiggle her fingers off.

Derek moved up to stroke Gwen’s hair. “It’s okay, Gwennie,” he said softly. “Daddy’s right here, and you’ll see Stiles tomorrow.” She made a sleepy sound and let go, turning onto her side, her thumb sneaking up into her mouth and he smiled, then kissed her hair. “See you in the morning, sweetheart.”

Straightening up, he gestured to Stiles to go ahead and walk out of the room before he turned the mermaid lamp off and followed, easing the door mostly closed behind him. “She should stay asleep the rest of the night,” he said, leading Stiles back down the hall. “Believe me, it wasn’t that way when she was a baby. She’d wake me up at 1am, then again at 4 and -” He cut himself off when he realized he was rambling. “Sorry. You’re probably eager to get home and get to bed instead of hearing all my parenting horror stories.”

“Sounds like a pretty normal baby sleep schedule,” Stiles said as he stretched and sighed, tilting his head side to side. He rubbed at his face and mussed his hair, then gave Derek another sleepy smile. “I have a couple of friends that have kids, but none of my own,” he explained.

Derek wanted to ask about the friends with kids, but Stiles’ sleepy smile made him aware that now probably wasn’t the best time. “You seem pretty tired. Are you going to be all right to drive?”

“I’ve never really been a good waking up from sleep person,” Stiles said as he walked with Derek back to the living room. “I’m not much of a morning person, either.” He reached down and grabbed his bag then shouldered it. “But some cold air condition will probably wake me up once I’m in my Jeep.”

Derek shook his head and grabbed Stiles’ bag from him. “I don’t think so. You can stay here tonight and I’ll get up early to take you home to change for work, or you can see if I’ve got something that’ll fit you, but I don’t want to risk you driving until I know you’re completely awake.”

“It wouldn't be the first time I’ve driven while I’ve been tired, but thank you for your concern,” Stiles said and sighed again. “What time is it anyways?”

“It’s - shit, almost 12:30.” Derek took Stiles shoulders and turned him around, then started walking him down the hallway. He was about to steer him into the guest room when he remembered that the bed didn’t have sheets on it. At the last minute, he turned them into his room and gave Stiles a gentle push toward the bed. “Go on, lay down. Can you get your shoes off or do you want help?”

“I can get my shoes off,” Stiles said, kicking them off and looking around the room. “Did you just bring me to your room?” he asked, looking back at Derek. “Because this looks like a you-room.”

“Like a me-room?” Derek asked, smiling in spite of himself. He pulled out a couple of pillows and some extra blankets, settling them in his arms. “I’d ask what that means, but I don’t think you’re really awake enough to tell me.”

“So where are you going to sleep?” Stiles asked, turning towards Derek. “I can sleep in the guest room or on the couch if you don't have a guest room. I’m not taking your bed from you.”

“The bed in the guest room doesn’t have sheets on it. I’ll sleep there or on the couch,” Derek assured him. “I’ll be fine. You go ahead and lay down, get some sleep.”

“Normally, I’d argue with you to make you take your bed and I’ll take the couch, but I think I’m too tired to walk all the way back over there,” he said on a yawn and looked back at the bed. Stiles sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, then seemed to give in and went to climb into Derek’s bed.

Derek watched him settle down into place, smiling as he moved over to turn off the light. “You look good in my bed,” he said quietly. “Even if it’s not exactly how I imagined you there.”

“Stop teasing me unless you’re going to get over here and do something to back up that comment,” Stiles mumbled grabbing a pillow and pushing it under his head.

Derek chuckled. “I would, but I don’t think you’d be able to stay awake for it, and I have a pretty strict rule about making sure nobody falls asleep in the middle of sex with me.” He shifted the comfortable bundle in his arms. “Goodnight, Stiles.”

“‘Night,” Stiles said around another yawn, reaching out to yank a cover over himself. Derek watched him burrow down into it, then headed back down the hall to make his own bed on the couch.

***

There was a shriek and then something pounced on him. Stiles jerked awake, flailing and then he was pinned down by a small body yelling, “Daddy!”

What kind of dream was he having? No, wait. It wasn't a dream. He was awake and his head was pounding. He groaned and rubbed his face, then realized a small face peering into his. _Gwen_. Holy crap. That was right. He’d spend the night at Derek’s and he was in _Derek’s bed._

“Hey,” he said and smiled sleepily up at her. “Where’s your Daddy?”

Gwen stared at him with big eyes. “You’re not Daddy,” she said, her voice turning accusatory. “What did you do with him?”

“As far as I know he should be on the couch asleep,” he said, yawning and looking at her with just as big eyes, he was sure. This was the first time he’d ever woken up with a child that belonged to someone he was interested in being on top of him. “Maybe we should go find him?”

Without bothering to respond, Gwen squirmed down off the bed and went running off, her footsteps pattering down the hall. Stiles could hear her yell, “Daddy! Stiles is sleeping in your bed!”

If Derek wasn't already awake, there was no way he wouldn't be now. Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face again. This was the last place he’d expected to wake up, but then again, he hadn't expected to come over to Derek’s house last night either. They hadn't even been on a first date yet and he was sleeping in Derek’s bed. He supposed that wasn't too out of the ordinary, if he counted the hookups he’d had in a similar category. He shook his head and pushed the covers back then headed out to find Gwen and Derek.

He found them in the living room, with Gwen perched on Derek’s stomach like she’d done to him, waking her father up. “Morning,” Stiles said softly as he moved next to the couch.

Derek blinked up at him, clearly still half-asleep and foggy. “Morning,” he said, his voice rough and slightly scratchy. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good.” Stiles tried to ignore how adorable Derek looked all sleepy and mussed and how very much Derek wasn't wearing a shirt right now. “Gwen decided to wake me up,” he said, reaching out to brush her hair.

“I’m hungry, Daddy,” Gwen chimed in, bouncing on Derek’s chest.

Derek grunted in response. “Time ‘sit?”

“I don't know,” Stiles said, reaching down to grab his bag and fish his phone out. He felt the blood drain from his face. “Shi-” he cut himself off and looked at Gwen. “We’re late for work… like… really late.”

Derek rubbed a hand over his face and urged Gwen down, then reached out to take the phone from Stiles, blinking at the time. “Laura’s gonna kill me,” he muttered, then handed it back and flopped back down onto the couch. “And since I’m dead anyways, I say we play hookey today. What do you think, Gwennie?”

“Yay!” she cheered, hopping up and down. “Hookey!” Then she stopped and looked up at Stiles. “Are you gonna do it too?”

“I need to call my direct supervisor to at least let them know that I’m not coming in,” Stiles said and sighed. Good thing Danny wouldn't kill him, at least.

“Tell him you were working late on a special project for me and I okayed the day off as compensatory time,” Derek told him, throwing the covers back and _holy fuck_ , Derek was just wearing boxer briefs! Thin, cotton, _clinging_ red boxer briefs that showed off lines that would’ve made Michelangelo’s hands practically itch to sculpt them.

Stiles was sure that he was just as red as Derek’s underwear as he glanced at Gwen and then back at Derek and the only thing he wanted to do was to get on his knees and rub his face against Derek’s everything along with a few other choice actions. “Uh - yeah, okay,” Stiles said, clearing his throat. “I should go do that, right now.”

Derek nodded and pushed himself to his feet, turning towards the kitchen. “Coffee,” he mumbled. “Then breakfast.”

Gwen danced around him. “I want pancakes, Daddy. And Stiles does too, right Stiles?”

“More of a waffle fan than a pancake fan,” Stiles said after them, then decided to type out a quick text to Danny instead, informing him of his _project_ for Derek and his apparent day off. Once he was done he shoved it into his pocket, then followed them into the kitchen, where Derek shoved a coffee cup at him.

He looked like he was about to say something, but then Gwen piped up, “Daddy?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Derek bent down to hoist her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“What kind of game is hookey?”

Stiles swore his ears turned redder as he took his coffee cup from Derek, along with a sip, his eyes shamelessly dropping down to Derek’s crotch and those revealing boxer briefs. He was going to hell. There was no way he hadn't earned a place there since he was checking out Derek with Gwen right in the room.

Derek chuckled and set Gwen down on the counter. “It’s a day off, baby girl. I thought we could all take the day off, just because I want to spend some time with you. How does that sound?”

Gwen clapped her hands and bounced again, miraculously managing not to fall off her perch and crack her head wide open. “I like hookey!”

“Good. Now run along and pick out what you want to wear today, all right?” Derek kissed her forehead and swung her down, giving her a little pat on the back to hurry her along. Then he looked down and Stiles would’ve sworn he saw him blush. “Sorry. I didn’t think about - I, uh, I guess I’m just used to only having Gwen around.”

Stiles tried his damnedest not to look at Derek's crotch again or his chest or arms or anything that wasn't Derek's face as he sipped his coffee. “I usually get to kiss a guy before I see him in his underwear, so this is pretty new for me,” he said, trying to sound teasing.

Yep, there was definitely pink in Derek’s cheeks, growing more visible by the second. “I should go put pants on,” he said, but he didn’t move right away. Instead, he glanced over to the hall, then leaned in and kissed Stiles, light and brief, almost more of a peck than a real kiss. Then he slipped past him and hurried off down the hallway, pausing on his way just long enough to stoop and grab his clothes from the floor beside the couch. 

Stiles was shocked silent for all of five seconds as he watched after Derek. “Hey, you can't just kiss and run. That has to be illegal somewhere,” Stiles called after him, putting his coffee down and looking out of the doorway to see if Derek was even still in the living room.

Derek wasn't there and Stiles thought he could only be three places: the bathroom, his bedroom, or in Gwen’s room. He headed down the hallway towards the bedroom first and slipped inside. Sure enough, Derek was there, looking spooked, albeit in a pair of sweatpants now.

“Why did you run away?” Stiles asked as he turned to him.

Derek ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I thought that was an invitation to kiss you, but I wasn’t sure, and I couldn’t just stand there in my underwear all morning.” He glanced over at Stiles. “Was that okay? Me kissing you?”

“Yeah… I mean, I was hoping for more than a peck, but it’ll do,” Stiles said, unsure now himself as he stood there and watched Derek. He looked sort of mousy instead of confident like he usually put off when he tried to flirt badly with Stiles.

Derek’s smile gave way slowly to a broad grin. “Yeah?” He moved a little closer, reaching out to wrap a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, tugging him in towards him. “So what’s the penalty for kissing and running? Do I need to worry about the romance police showing up to write me a ticket?”

“They might show up and write you a ticket for all the bad lines you’ve used on me,” Stiles said with a light chuckle. Derek’s hand on the back of his neck felt warm and heavy, grounding him as he stood there, gaze flicking from Derek’s eyes to his lips. Stiles licked his own, pressing in closer, one hand moving up to rest on Derek’s shoulder as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Derek’s.

This time there was no running around, and it was absolutely more than a peck. Derek’s hand tightened on his neck right before he groaned softly and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and teasing his tongue along Stiles’ lips, stroking over them to gain entry that was quickly allowed. Once Stiles opened for him, Derek let out a sound that was practically a growl as he pulled him in closer, kissing him deeper until they had to break away for air, both of them breathing heavily. “Think that could serve as reparations?”

Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek’s, doing his best not to just shove Derek down onto the bed and climb on top of him. He told himself that he had some sort of self control, even if it was quickly fleeting. “I think it’s a start,” he replied, tracing his fingers over Derek’s shoulder and down onto his chest. Stiles reminded himself there was a little human that could walk in on them somewhere in the house.

Derek chuckled and kissed him lightly, then went back for another before pulling away with a sigh. “We should get back out there before Gwen comes looking for us,” he said, almost as though he could read Stiles’ mind. “I still have to make breakfast.”

“I suppose that makes you the responsible adult, here,” Stiles said, because the only thing he wanted to do was _not_ go back out there, but he knew Derek was right. Gwen would come looking for them eventually, demanding pancakes and Derek. “I should probably leave anyways after breakfast so I don't maul you in front of your daughter.”

“Oh.” There was no mistaking the disappointment in Derek’s voice or on his face. “Yeah, that’s - okay. Of course, you probably have stuff to do today.”

“I don't...have anything to do. I just figured between me wanting to jump you in your bedroom and having to entertain a four year old all day, you probably have a lot to do yourself. And at some point I need to leave to get ready for Gwen's recital.”

Derek licked his lips. “I was actually thinking about taking Gwen out somewhere, maybe a movie or the zoo. Would you - do you want to come with us?”

Stiles wondered if the jumping him part went completely over his head or if he was politely ignoring it. Stiles couldn't blame him though, since there was no way to act on it. He considered what Derek was asking and Stiles thought about Gwen, wondering if she'd mind. It would be their first date, with Derek's daughter there no less, but he doubted they'd ever have a date without her present anyhow. “As long as Gwen doesn't mind sharing you.”

“I’m pretty sure she won’t have a problem with it.” Derek smiled brightly and kissed him again, light and teasing. “And we can stop by your place while we’re out to pick you up some clothes for the recital - and tomorrow, if you still wanted to stay the night.”

“Well, I told Gwen that I would so we have a robot movie date tonight too,” Stiles said with a chuckle. He moved his hand down to dip into the waist of Derek's sweats, giving them a teasing pop. “And hopefully you'll be wearing a lot less tonight if I have a say in it.”

“Only if you plan on wearing just as little,” Derek told him, his voice going rough with what Stiles certainly hoped was desire. “So if I say I’m not going to bother to put sheets on the guest bed, is that moving too fast?”

“It might be for some people, but I’m completely fine with it.” Stiles felt desire burning low in his belly as he pushed his hand between them, cupping Derek’s cock in his palm and giving him a gentle squeeze. “Hopefully you have a lock on your door because I’m planning to be naked tonight in your bed.”

Derek groaned and yanked him in for a hard kiss. “No lock,” he gritted out, “But Gwen knows how to knock, and we can set an alarm to put clothes on in the morning.”

“You’ll just have to keep me quiet then,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees and pull Derek’s sweats down so he could get his mouth on him. “I tend to be noisy,” he added, tracing his fingers against the outline of Derek’s dick.

“Just like you tend to push for everything you can get?” But Derek clearly wasn’t stopping him, was instead flexing his hand on Stiles’ shoulder like it was taking everything he had not to shove him down and find the very best way to shut him up. “God, Stiles... we gotta - ohhhh, fuck, we gotta stop...”

Stiles knew that he should. He really should just stop touching Derek and walk away, but he found himself at a loss for self control when it came to Derek. He blamed all those months of Derek hitting on him where he managed _not_ to give into him and now that he had, he couldn't stop himself. “I can stop if you want me to,” Stiles said softly, leaning in to give Derek a teasing bite against his jaw. “Or I can suck you off before we go back out there. Have you for breakfast right here.”

He could feel Derek’s cock jerk against his hand with his suggestion, and when Derek’s hand tightened on his shoulder, it seemed like he might be about to take him up on the offer. But then he groaned, kissed Stiles again, deep and hot, and panted, “Tonight. As soon as Gwen’s in bed.” He kissed him one more time. “I’d send her home with Laura if we hadn’t promised her that movie, but after I killed myself to help her get that damned presentation ready, Laura owes me big.” Then he gave Stiles what had to be the wickedest smile he’d ever seen on a human being. “How does a weekend sexathon sound to you?”

“Sounds perfect, but I doubt you’ll be able to keep up with me.” Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss, released his cock and backed away from him. It was the most self control he’d shown since he’d given Derek his number, which was saying something. “I tend to be insatiable.” He grinned at Derek, eyes licking over him and then forced himself to turn around so he could leave Derek’s room before he jumped on him and took him down to the bed. He reminded himself that Derek said tonight, so Stiles was trying to respect that instead of maul him.

“I like insatiable.” Derek’s voice followed him over to the door, low and full of promise. He cleared his throat and asked, “Could you do me a favor and turn Sesame Street on for Gwen? That’ll keep her busy while I clean up, get dressed, and make breakfast.”

“Yeah. Sure thing. See you in a few minutes,” Stiles replied and managed to slip out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, then went to find Gwen and put Sesame Street on for her, parking himself on the floor next to her in front of the TV.

How was this even his life for the last twenty-four hours?

***

Once Stiles left him alone, Derek headed into his bathroom to shower, and even though he told himself he wasn’t going to, he ended up jerking off in the shower. The memory of Stiles’ hand rubbing over his dick and the things he said just wouldn’t leave him alone. But perhaps there was a small benefit to an overall sexless life - after the way Stiles had gotten him wound up, it took almost no time at all to get off, which meant he was able to get out, dry off, and dress without taking much longer than he usually did.

He’d been tempted to wear Erica’s Henley today, but in the end, he’d gone with comfort over style, opting for dark blue jeans and a similarly styled, but looser black shirt instead. He glanced in the mirror, considered shaving, then decided not to bother, and headed down the hall instead. “So, who wants pancakes?” he called out as he walked into the living room.

“Me!” Gwen shouted, running over to throw her arms around his legs. “Me, Daddy, me, me, me!”

Stiles was laughing as he stood from where he’d been sitting on the floor. “Just Gwen. But I don't mind helping, or helping her help with pancakes.”

“Thanks. Why don’t you two set the table while I get the pancakes mixed up?” Derek started pulling bowls out of the cupboards, handing several plates over to Stiles when he came into the kitchen. “The Frozen one is Gwen’s, of course.”

“Got it,” Stiles said, taking the plates and walking out of the kitchen with Gwen. He looked down at Gwen and then the table. “Where do you usually sit?” he asked her, handing her the Frozen plate.

“In the middle,” she told him, putting the plate down there. “And Daddy sits here, and you can sit here on the other end. Or you can sit across from me if you want.”

Derek was busy adding eggs and oil to the powder and whisking it all together. “Gwen, how about you show Stiles where the OJ is in the fridge?” he suggested. “And see if we have some bacon in there, too.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Gwen waited less than patiently for Stiles to set his plates down, then took hold of his hand and tugged him towards the fridge. “The orange juice is in the carton with Donald Duck on it,” she told him, pointing to it. “But I’m not allowed to get it myself ‘cause sometimes it’s really heavy and I might spill it.”

Stiles looked amused as he glanced over at Derek. “You buy Donald Duck orange juice? I didn't even know that was a thing,” he said as he opened the fridge and grabbed it, along with the bacon. He handed the bacon to Derek and closed the fridge. “Can you show me where the cups are?” he asked Gwen. “Then I’ll pour you some orange juice.”

“It’s cheaper than Minute Maid and tastes really good,” Derek said, taking the bacon with a nod of thanks as Gwen skipped over to the cabinet where the glasses were. “You can use any cups you want for us, but she gets the Elsa glass, to match her plate, and pour it 3/4 full.”

Stiles looked from Derek to Gwen to the orange juice carton. “Right.” He walked over to Gwen and retrieved her class, pouring some juice into it and then into two more glasses. “Can I give the glass to her?” he asked, seeming unsure as he held it out of Gwen’s reach.

“Yes!” Gwen shouted, hopping up and down.

Derek laughed and nodded. “Yeah, go ahead. Gwennie, walk real careful with that so you don’t spill.”

Stiles handed Gwen the glass slowly, not releasing it until she had both hands holding it. He followed her back to the table and put the other two glasses down, helped Gwen with hers and then put the carton back in the fridge. “Anything else?” he asked. “I feel like I should be helping more.”

“Looks like you two have it all taken care of.” Derek poured some batter out into the pan, then laid strips of bacon in a second pan. “But if you don’t want pancakes, what can I make for you? I know you said you prefer waffles, and I’d be happy to make those, but I don’t have a waffle iron.”

“If you have eggs that would be fine. I like mine scrambled.” Stiles pulled Gwen’s chair out and helped her up into it, then pushed her back in close to the table so she could reach her juice.

Derek nodded, going over to the fridge to retrieve the carton. “And bacon?” He grabbed the tongs to flip a few pieces, then took a bowl down and started cracking eggs into it. “Six eggs sound about right for all of us?”

“All that sounds good to me,” Stiles said, checking on Gwen again before moving over to lean against the counter near Derek. “Sorry if I’m… awkward. I guess I’m just not sure with what you’re comfortable with around Gwen. You know, since I just met her.”

“Well, since I’m hoping you’ll be spending a lot more time around here, I’m comfortable with you two getting to know each other.” Derek glanced over at Gwen, who was sitting at the table, humming in between sips of orange juice. “That’s if you want to, of course.”

“I meant our interactions in front of Gwen,” Stiles said as he followed Derek’s line of sight to his daughter. “And I know it’s a packaged deal. She seems like a great kid.”

Derek grinned at him. “She is. And as long as we aren’t pawing each other like teenagers, then we’re fine.” He lowered his voice. “Besides, you didn’t seem too worried about her when you were feeling me up in my room earlier.”

“Well she wasn't in the room,” Stiles pointed out and looked back at Derek, raising his brows. “And you might want to get a lock for your door if I’m going to be here more often. I’m sure we’d end up distracted and it’s not good if she walks in on us… you know. Then that would be a whole other talk I’m not sure she’s ready for at the age of four.”

“That’s a talk _I’m_ not ready for - ever,” Derek agreed. “Okay, so we’ll pick up a lock while we’re out today.” He glanced over at Gwen again, then snuck a hand down to quickly grope Stiles’ ass. “Because I plan on you being here a lot more often. And with a lot fewer clothes.”

“Well, you won't find any complaints from me about any of that,” Stiles said, glancing at Gwen before leaning in and giving Derek a quick peck on the lips. “I just… hope you don't feel like we’re moving too fast. I know you’ve been asking me out for what seems like forever and I can't remember a day that I haven't had to fix your computer, but today is actually going to be our first date, at the zoo.”

Derek paused and pulled back long enough to flip the pancake over, although he knew it was going to end up burned - the first one always did. “I might’ve said it was fast if you’d agreed to go out with me the first time I asked,” he said. “But that was a good six months ago, and now I just want to skip all of that and grab whatever time I can get with you.” He flipped the bacon again and started scrambling the eggs in the bowl. “And if that means we sneak kisses over breakfast before we all go spend the day at the zoo, then I’m okay with that if you are.”

Stiles nodded and looked down at the food, quiet for a moment before he said, “I’m okay with it. I just really don't want to screw anything up. I’ve never dated anyone with a kid before and there’s more at stake than just me and you here, you know?”

“Well, I haven’t dated anyone since I had a kid,” Derek told him, keeping his concentration very deliberately on his work. “So we’re both in uncharted territory, but I want to find out where it can go.” He reached out to grab a plate, tore off some paper towels and folded them on it, then started fishing bacon out. “I think it’s worth it, don’t you?”

Stiles reached his hand out to place gently on Derek’s forearm, giving it a squeeze and smiling at him. “Yeah, I do,” he said quietly and released him. Stiles turned around to face the stove instead of leaning, taking the plate and holding it for Derek as he put the bacon on there. “Just let me know if you need to slow down at any point in this.”

“You too.” Derek laid the last of the bacon on the plate, put some more in the pan, then went to dispose of the burned pancake and pour a second one out. “If you need time off from dealing with the whole kid thing or whatever... don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles said as he placed the plate of bacon on the counter next to the stove. “I’m sure it’ll take some time for me to get used to it, but I’ll do my best. I know she’s important to you and that makes her important to me, too.”

With that, Derek had to stop and kiss him, not even caring about Gwen until he heard her say, “I want kisses too!” He broke away from Stiles and smiled, then knelt down and held out his arms. “Then come get ‘em, monster!”

Gwen giggled and ran into his arms, shrieking as Derek scooped her up, tossed her up in the air, then caught her and kissed her several times on the cheek, smacking loudly. “Stiles, too,” she demanded, and Derek looked over at him, raising one eyebrow in silent question.

“I don't think I can quite give as good kisses as your Daddy does,” Stiles said with a chuckle, but he leaned in and gave Gwen a peck on each cheek, exaggerating the sound just like Derek had. “One for each cheek!”

She giggled again and leaned over to hug him. “I like Stiles,” she announced and Derek smiled and kissed her again, then set her down.

“That’s good, because I like him, too,” he told her, flipping the pancake and bacon. “And I think he likes us, so we can all have lots of fun together.”

“Like going to the zoo,” Stiles said, wrapping his arm around Gwen when she hugged his legs. “And hopefully we’ll have more fun days like this in the future, too.”

Gwen tilted her head and smiled up at Stiles. “And you’ll come to _all_ my recitals?”

“As long as I can get off of work in time to go to them,” Stiles said with a smile. “But I’ll probably be able to come to all of them. I just have to make sure your Daddy doesn't break his computer on that day,” he added, looking up at Derek with a raised brow.

Derek chuckled and reached for another plate, then put the pancake on it before pouring out two more, both smaller than the first. “Wait until you realize just how often she has a recital,” he teased. “You’ll be begging me to break something then.”

“They can't be that bad,” Stiles said, then frowned. “Are they?”

“Here, baby,” Derek told Gwen, handing her a piece of bacon. “You go sit down and eat that while I make your pancakes, okay?” He waited until she skipped back to the table with it before he offered Stiles a piece as well. “Mom has her in ballet lessons now, so this is her first recital, but they do one a season, and I think she’s supposed to start tap and piano lessons next year.” He frowned. “Laura and Cora both had a lot of recitals, I remember that.”

Stiles looked at Derek, brows furrowed. “Does she even want to do all these things or are these just lessons that your mom wants her to be in?”

Derek shrugged and turned the pancakes, then checked on the bacon. “I think she likes ballet, but I don’t know about the other stuff. Apparently it’s part of having a girl, though. And I guess we’re supposed to do Girl Scouts when she gets older?”

“So… your mother is expecting a four year old to do all of this and when she turns five she’s going to start going to school and keep all of this up? When is she going to have time to be a kid? I mean if she likes it, great, but… that sounds like a lot. I mean, I don't have any siblings, but… yeah.”

“Yeah, I tried to point that out, but then I got told that I can’t really understand because she’s a girl.” Derek scowled at the memory of just how tiny and powerless he’d felt when his mother had finished pointing out to him all the things that were involved with raising a girl. “I guess it’s best to wait and see if she likes it?” He already knew he wasn’t going to make her do something she hated, no matter what his mother thought.

“Yeah, I guess… it just seems like a lot and then with her trying to learn stuff at school and school activities when she starts that, it doesn't sound like she’s going to have a lot of time to… I don't know, play with some Barbies or roll in some mud. Normal kid things. Or play with some pogs or collect Pokémon cards,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “Or whatever the in-thing is these days.”

Derek nodded, then chuckled. “Right now the in-thing is Frozen,” he said, and he knew the resignation that had set in over that movie was showing in his voice. “I’m waiting for the next thing to come along. I don’t care how much it costs. It will be worth it when I don’t have to hear ‘Let It Go’ fifteen times a week.” He shook his head and checked on the pancakes. “Gwen, bring me your plate, sweetheart.”

She hurried over to him, holding it out, and he put the pancakes along with three bacon strips on it. “Could you take this back to the table for her?”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said as he took the plate from Derek. “Do you have any forks so I can cut up her pancake?” he asked, opening up the closest drawer to himself and peeking inside.

“Right under the drink cabinet.” Derek poured out another full size pancake, pulled bacon out of the pan, and put the rest of the bacon in. Once he had everything set, he grabbed a second smaller skillet and set it on the stove, turning the burner on to warm it up. “Eggs should be ready soon, then we can eat as well.”

“Sounds good,” Stiles said with a smile, moving to get three forks as Gwen trailed behind him the whole way to the table. He set her plate down, helped her back into her chair and went about cutting up her pancakes. “All done,” he said, handing her her fork and scooting her closer to the table.

Derek watched them, doing his very best not to just absolutely melt at how adorable they were together. Gwen was smiling up at Stiles, and thank God she was on her good behavior today, because he wanted a lot more time with Stiles before they witnessed a full-scale meltdown over something. He could hear Gwen ask for syrup and tell Stiles where to find it, and when Stiles went to get it, he smiled at Gwen. “You’re being a good little helper this morning. I bet Stiles really appreciates that.”

She beamed back at him. “Can Stiles have breakfast with us every morning?”

And that, right there, was moving a bit too fast for him. But only a bit. Derek shook his head. “Not every morning, baby. He’s got to go back home at some point. But we’ll have him over a lot, how does that sound?”

“Okay.” She bit into a piece of bacon, and when Stiles came back with the syrup, she informed him, “You get to come over and have breakfast with us a lot, Daddy said so!”

“That’s awesome,” Stiles said with a smile, pouring some syrup on Gwen’s pancakes. “I probably won't be able to do that during the weekdays since I have to go to work, but maybe I can visit on the weekends?”

“But it’s a weekday now and you’re here,” she pointed out. “And you’re staying the night tonight too, right? That means you’re gonna have breakfast here tomorrow?” Big, worried eyes turned up to meet him. “You said you’d stay and see the robot movie with me.”

“Yeah… but I can't do that every week,” Stiles said as he sat down in a chair next to her. “I’ll be here to watch the robot movie with you tonight like I said I would,” he told her. “But in the morning I have to go to work just like your Daddy does.”

“Okay.” Crisis averted with the assurance that they were still going to see the movie, Gwen turned her attention back to breakfast, swinging her legs back and forth as she dug into her pancakes.

Derek plucked the last of the bacon out of the pan, poured the grease into an empty spaghetti sauce jar, and set the pan in the sink. Then he turned his attention to the eggs, pouring the mixture into the pan right before he took his pancake out and started scrambling the eggs. “Gwen, are you going to want more pancakes or just some eggs?”

“Eggs, please,” she said, mouth full of pancake. Derek shook his head, but turned the burner under the pancake pan off and set it in the sink as well, thankful for long arms and a fairly compact kitchen, as he was able to pull it all off without having to stop scrambling for more than a moment or two.

“So what else can you cook?” Stiles asked from where he was sitting at the table with Gwen. “You seem like a breakfast expert. Does this include other meals too?”

“Well, I can make a pretty mean grilled cheese sandwich, along with spaghetti and some other basic meals, but that’s about it.” Derek watched the pan, pleased to see the eggs slowly firming up. “How about you? What kind of cooking do you do?”

“Ramen noodles?” Stiles said with a chuckle. “I mean, I don't really cook for anyone other than myself, so I haven't cooked an elaborate meal in forever. So if I’m cooking like that, it’s usually just for holidays and family get togethers. I’d have to get my mom’s cookbook out and look through it if you wanted anything else other than a turkey.”

“I’ve never actually tried a turkey,” Derek admitted. “We always do holidays at Mom’s house, and usually she and my sisters and aunts cook, but they were talking about catering it in this year.” Although he was pretty sure that was his mother’s private joke, but you never could tell with her. “Does your family live around here, then?”

Stiles nodded, his smile seeming a little sad. “Uh, yeah. My dad’s the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and he still lives in my childhood home. We usually go over to his place for the holidays. My mom… she passed away when I was a kid.”

Derek looked over at him and held a hand out, trying to coax him over the same way he did Gwen. When Stiles came over to him, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his temple. “I’m sorry about your mom,” he said quietly.

“It was a long time ago,” Stiles said softly. “When I was about ten. Doesn't make it any easier, but you get used to it.” He wrapped an arm around Derek and squeezed him. “But thank you… for caring.”

Gwen squirmed down from her chair and came to hug Stiles as well. “I don’t have a mommy either,” she assured him. “But mine’s not dead, is she, Daddy?”

“No, honey, she’s just living somewhere else.” Not that she’d ever really been a mommy, but there would be time later to explain that to Gwen - if she didn’t meet Kate and figure it out for herself first. “Gwen’s mother left when she was about four months old,” he told Stiles. “It’s just been the two of us ever since.”

Stiles reached down to hug Gwen, too, then he moved away enough from Derek to squat down on her level. “Sometimes Mommies have to be other places and they can't be with us, but you have some awesome aunts and your grandma. And maybe I’ll get to introduce you to my friends, too and my best friend’s mom, Melissa. She was kind of a mom to me after my mom died. I bet she’d love to meet you.”

“Okay.” Gwen patted his cheek. “I’m glad you got another mommy. But I don’t need a mommy cause I have Daddy and he’s better than a mommy.”

Stiles laughed softly. “Daddies are great, too,” Stiles agreed.

Gwen hugged him and went back to the table, while Derek kissed him once he stood back up. “Thank you for trying to console her,” he said. It had been heartwarming to see Stiles try to connect with Gwen and make her feel better about not having Kate there.

“She seems well adjusted,” Stiles said with a smile. “I’m sure that has a lot to do with you.”

“I’d love to take credit for it, but I think it’s more that she never knew what it was like to have a mother.” Derek turned the heat off under the scrambled eggs. “Kate wasn’t very involved for the time she was here - Gwen’s always been my girl.”

Stiles’ smile was soft as he studied Derek. “You have no idea how attractive you being a good father to Gwen makes you to me right now,” Stiles said, voice slightly teasing, but his words were honest. “This Kate chick doesn't know what she’s missing out on.”

“Oh, she does, but she doesn’t care.” Derek smiled and reached out to get a plate to put the scrambled eggs on. “Kate thought that life with me would be glamorous, with big parties and servants and everything. When she found out that I’d rather order a pizza and stay home, she was ready to leave, but then she got pregnant.” He’d had to offer her money to get her not to have an abortion, and he didn’t regret that, not one bit. Gwen had been worth every penny of his trust fund that he’d handed over to Kate and then some. “So I guess now you know about my ex horror story - do you have one, too?”

Stiles looked as if he were searching for something to say and struggling with it. “Not really. I mean, unless you count being in love with one of my best friends since the third grade and never having it reciprocated… then finding out I liked dudes better anyways.” Stiles shrugged. “I don't really have any relationship horror stories. No one has ever stuck around long enough for me to have any.”

No relationships? “Nobody?” Derek paused and looked over at Stiles. “Has that been your choice or theirs?”

Stiles shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. “People tend to find me annoying,” he said quietly. “So they don't tend to stick around. I guess at some point I just stopped trying to find anything other than a random hookup here and there.”

Derek could understand that, turning to hookups instead of trying for a relationship - it was what he’d done himself on those rare occasions he’d needed to feel another human being’s touch. He nodded and turned his attention back to his work. “I don’t do hookups,” he said quietly. It had already been mentioned, but he thought it was important to remind Stiles of what he was after. “I did for a while... after Kate, when I needed - but it wasn’t enough. So I basically just gave it up and figured I’d be alone forever.” When the eggs were completely plated, he turned the stove off, set the platter down and turned back to Stiles, facing him fully. “But I don’t really want to be alone, and I hope you don’t either.”

“Derek, I'm not-” Stiles sighed. “If all I wanted was a hookup I would've said yes six months ago and that would've been it. That's not what I'm looking for with you.”

“Good.” Derek leaned over to retrieve the egg platter, kissed Stiles, and said in a low voice. “Now let’s go have breakfast before it gets cold or I decide to let you start your day the way you originally wanted to, after all.”

“Okay,” Stiles said with a smile. “Although I'm completely okay with the alternative.” Stiles picked up the bacon plate from the counter and went to sit at his place at the table, putting it down in the middle.

“We can see about that for tomorrow morning,” Derek promised, taking his seat next to him with a smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was only the start of what turned out to be one of the best days Derek had had in years. Flush with the knowledge that Stiles actually wanted him as much as he wanted Stiles, he found himself playing footsie with Stiles under the table, exchanging looks over their breakfast plates, and even stealing another brief grope under cover of helping Stiles clear the table afterward. Stiles volunteered to do the breakfast dishes while Derek got Gwen ready to go, and Derek told himself there was no way Stiles could have known just how much of a turn on that was. 

Things only got better as they spent the morning doing some of the most mundane errands possible. Derek was almost sure that Stiles would make an excuse to leave when they stopped to pick up the dry cleaning or do some grocery shopping for the weekend, but instead they ended up discussing favorite meals, preferred foods, and hated vegetables, and when Gwen chimed in to offer her views, Stiles took them every bit as seriously as he did Derek’s. It was easy to see that Stiles didn’t have much experience with children, but he was making an effort to talk to Gwen, and Gwen (along with her father) was clearly on her way to adoring him for it.

The last errand before the zoo was the lock for Derek’s door, and the knowledge of just why they were getting it sent heat flushing through Derek. He was buying a lock so he could have sex. And not just any sex, but sex with Stiles. The thought of it was enough to make him lean over to Stiles, right there in the middle of Home Depot, and say quietly, “I really want to rim you, you know. And I don’t care how loud you are when I’m licking you open for me - my room’s soundproofed.” Before Stiles could react, Derek plucked the lock out of his hands and walked over to the check stand, his own hands shaking as exhilaration and amazement at what he’d just had the balls to do set in.

They headed for the zoo, where Derek waited until they were almost up to the window to say, “I think you’re going to look amazing on your knees for me,” before he stepped up to pay. He gave Stiles’ ass a light swat on the way in and leaned in over Gwen’s head to promise more and harder if he liked that, then paused near the dingo exhibit to ask, “Can I tie you up sometime?” It was something he’d thought about but never had the guts to ask for - not that he thought Kate would ever have said yes. And it wasn’t the kind of thing one asked a random hookup for, but with Stiles, Derek was starting to see an entire world of possibilities opening up.

While they toured the zoo, in between exhibits and answering Gwen’s multitude of questions and buying hot dogs and ice cream, Derek told Stiles about things he’d done (not that he’d really done anything more extreme than a public blowjob, way back in his college days), things he liked and didn’t like in bed (both fingering and oral anything were good, but edging and humiliation weren’t) and things he’d only thought about (sex toys and barebacking), asking about Stiles’ preferences in return. It probably made him one of the worst fathers ever, carrying on such a blatantly sexual courtship with his daughter so nearby, but as long as Gwen remained oblivious, Derek wasn’t sure he cared. He felt greedy, even gluttonous, like he’d been starving for years, and with the promise of a banquet so near, he wasn’t sure he could control himself.

By the time they stopped at Stiles’ apartment, it was almost five and Derek thought he was going to go crazy before the end of the night. He glanced over at Gwen, who was talking to her new stuffed otter (courtesy of Stiles, despite Derek’s protestations that she really had more than enough animals) and looked back at Stiles. “Make sure you get something to wear to work tomorrow, but don’t worry about clothes for the weekend.”

Stiles got out and closed the door, then leaned into the window with a grin. “I’ll pack some just in case.... they’re needed, but if they stay in my bag, I won't complain.” He gave Derek a wink and then ran up to the building, disappearing inside.

Derek watched him hurry off, then glanced in the rearview mirror when Gwen said, “Daddy?”

“What, sweetheart?”

“Is Stiles sleeping over tomorrow night, too?”

Of course she’d have questions about it. Shit. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Well, I’ve asked him too, but we were planning on going out for a grown-up trip, like when I go out with Auntie Erica. I thought maybe you could go over to Aunt Laura’s for a girl’s  sleepover. Would you like that?”

Gwen thought about that for a moment. “Will she do my hair in the fancy braids and paint my fingernails again?”

Derek silently blessed Laura’s feminine skills, always fascinating to his daughter. “I’m sure she could do that.”

“Then yes.” The matter settled as far as Gwen was concerned, she went back to making her otter ‘swim’ in the air around her car seat.

A few minutes later, Stiles came jogging back up to the car and slid in, putting his bag at his feet. “Hope I wasn't too long up there. I made sure to change into a nicer shirt for Gwen’s recital.” 

“You look great.” The red shirt was a bright, bold color, and it made him look particularly mouth-watering. Derek put the car in gear and slipped back into traffic. “I’d suggest going back home to change as well, but I don’t think we have time.”

“Well, I would’ve brought you something, but I don't think it would fit. It’d be way too tight in the chest area for it to be comfortable.” Stiles buckled in and glanced back at Gwen. “Are you and Mr Otter having fun?”

“His name is Mr Whiskers,” Gwen informed Stiles, “And he says he likes it here lots better than the zoo.”

“That’s great! I’m glad he likes it better here too, because we like him better with us than the zoo. Isn’t that right, Derek?” Stiles smiled and gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow.

“I still say it’s going to get buried in amongst the others in a week,” he grumbled, more for the sake of appearances than anything else. “What do you say to Stiles, Gwen?”

“Thank you,” she piped up, then said, “Thank you,” again in a high, squeaky voice. “That was Mr Whiskers saying thank you for his new home.”

Stiles laughed softly. “Well, you’re both welcome. I’m sure you guys are going to be friends for a long time, even if Mr Whiskers goes for a trip with his other friends in the pile of stuffed animals.”

“Spoken like someone who had quite a few stuffed animals go on friendly trips,” Derek said, glancing over at Stiles before he turned. “Did you have any favorites?”

“Stuffed animals?” Stiles asked, raising his brows. “There’s this one bear my parents got my for Christmas one year. I wore it out so much that its eyes fell off and its stuffing started to come out, even though my mom always tried to sew it up and extend its life. It ended up getting retired to the top of my shelf at my Dad’s house.”

Derek smiled at the mental image of a small Stiles carting a threadbare teddy around. “I guess most kids have that one or two things they love to death,” he commented. “For me it was a stuffed wolf my uncle got me when I was just a little younger than Gwen. I slept with him until I was in sixth grade.”

“Sounds like me and the bear,” Stiles said, reaching over to brush his hand against Derek’s. “So did you retire it somewhere or did it end up getting tossed when you weren't looking?”

He shook his head, threading his fingers through Stiles’. “My mom still has him. She actually offered to send him to me when I was a freshman in college and got homesick, but by that point I thought I was too grownup and cool to need stuffed animals anymore.”

“He probably wouldn't have survived college,” Stiles said, smoothing his thumb over the back of Derek’s hand. “Might’ve gotten lost or worse, stolen. People do weird things in college sometimes.”

Such as falling for a completely unbalanced person and turning their lives upside down to be with them. “What was the craziest thing you did in college?”

“Well… I could tell you, but there are little ears that can hear,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “I promise I'll tell you later. Anything you want to know.”

That sounded promising. Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand as he said, “I’m holding you to that.” He pulled into the parking lot and started looking for a spot, swearing under his breath when he realized they were either going to end up on the street or in the overflow lot.

“Daddy! You shouldn’t say that word!”

Derek sighed. “I know, baby, and I’m sorry. Daddy’s just trying to find us a parking spot that isn’t too far from the door.”

“I can find a spot to park if you want to take her in so she won't be late?” Stiles offered.

“Thanks, but I think it’s easier if we just take whatever we can find.” Derek pulled into a spot at the very back of the lot, put the car in park and turned it off, then got out and went to let Gwen out of her car seat. “But if you can get the pink dance bag behind your seat, that’ll help a lot.”

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles got out and opened the back door, grabbing the pink bag from the back and shouldering it. He shut the door and met them on the other side of the car. “Anything else we need?”

“Nope, that’s it. Her costume is already inside.” And there were supposed to be some moms from the class to handle everyone’s hair, since that was one of the parental skills that Derek had never managed to master. He smoothed a hand over Gwen’s head and hoisted her up, then kissed her and pressed the remote to arm the car alarm. “Okay, let’s go.”

***

Stiles followed after Derek, holding the pink dance bag like his life depended on it. Derek’s whole family was going to be here, as far we he knew, including Derek’s mother and Stiles wanted to make a good impression. He tried his best not to let on that he was nervous, reminding himself that they were all here for Gwen, so hopefully they wouldn't be too focused on him tonight. At least not until they left for the pizza party. That gave Stiles a little time to scope everyone out, to see who was actually curious about him and who couldn’t care less.

It wasn't like Derek was announcing they were boyfriends or anything. They worked together, were dating (or trying to now, anyway) and were obviously going to have a lot of sex this weekend. That didn't mean they were boyfriends. Yet. Stiles wouldn't consider them boyfriends until those very serious words came out of Derek’s mouth. He’d learned the hard way to not assume anything else.

“So do you need to drop her off backstage?” he asked as they entered the building.

Before Derek could answer, a large woman bustled over to them. “Derek, darling, we’re so glad you could make it!” She swept Derek up into a hug, patted Gwen on the cheek then turned to look at Stiles. “Aren’t you the most adorable, scrumptious little tidbit? Almost like my second husband, although he turned out to be a real rat. You aren’t a rat, are you, Scrumptious?”

Derek cleared his throat. “Stiles, this is Miss Jessica, of Miss Jessica’s dance studio.”

“Not a rat,” Stiles said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” Stiles could already tell that she was a character and that he’d like her.

She eyed him up and down, frankly appraising him. “Oh, it’s very nice to meet you, too.”

Derek set Gwen down. “Where are the kids changing?” he asked Miss Jessica, then when she pointed, he looked over at Stiles. “Did you want to wait here while I take Gwen back?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Stiles handed the pink dance bag to Derek. “Did you want me to wait right here or go find your seats?”

“Oh, I can show you to your seats, Scrumptious,” Miss Jessica assured him, looping her arm through his.

When Stiles looked back, he could see Derek trying not very successfully to hide a smile. “I’ll catch up with you soon!”

Stiles walked along, feeling slightly vulnerable at the idea of showing up to all of Derek’s relatives alone. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes before Miss Jessica showed him to a row that was mostly already filled. Stiles recognized one person right away, Laura. But the rest weren't hard to see since Derek’s family looked extremely similar. _Strong genetics_ , Stiles thought. “So just anywhere on this row?” he asked Miss Jessica.

She nodded, but then a voice behind him said, “Derek’s going to want to sit on the end, so he can get pictures. You’ll want to sit next to him, right?” He turned to see Derek’s sister giving him an absolutely evil smile.

Stiles knew that he shouldn't trust her, especially with the looks she gave him at work every now and again. This one was no different. “Yeah, of course.” He waved at Miss Jessica and thanked her as she left, then moved to sit in the chair next to the end chair. “So who’s all coming?” Stiles asked Laura.

Laura left an empty seat in between herself and Stiles as she sat down. “Oh, mostly family. I’m sure Erica and Boyd will show up, along with Isaac, if he got off work early enough, and, of course - Mom! Over here!” She waved to someone behind them.

There was the soft click of heels on wood and then a tall, dark-haired woman who was undeniably Derek’s mother was standing beside the row. Looking at her, it was easy to see where Derek got his good looks from, although she didn’t seem anywhere near old enough to have kids as old as Derek and Laura. “Honey, you don’t need to wave me down. We’ve sat in the same row ever since you were attending Miss Jessica’s.” Talia turned her gaze to Stiles, studying him with undisguised curiosity, although clearly good manners kept her from asking who he was.

Oh God. This was the moment he’d been dreading since Derek asked him to come to Gwen’s recital. And with the look she was giving him, Stiles had every belief that he was quite possibly sitting in her seat, which had been orchestrated by Laura. “Hi,” he said with a bright, nervous smile. “I’m Stiles.”

The faintly puzzled look on her face remained as she said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Stiles. I’m Talia Hale, and it appears you already know my daughter, Laura.”

“Looks like you’ll have to sit next to me tonight, Mom,” Laura said. “So we can make sure Derek gets the aisle seat. I’ve already told Stiles that one is his.”

Talia nodded and moved in, slipping past Stiles with a murmured, “Excuse me, please,” to take the seat next to Laura. Once she was settled, she turned back to Stiles. “So which little dancer is yours?”  
  
“Oh, I uh - I’m here to see Gwen,” he said, still smiling. He couldn't say that she was his, because she wasn't (yet), but he could say that he was here to see her, right? That had to be okay because otherwise Stiles was going to have to flee to a different row and hope Derek wasn't disappointed in him for running away from his mother. 

One perfectly arched dark brows raised. “Gwen?”

“Stiles is Derek’s date,” Laura put in from Talia’s other side, and Stiles could see her brows go up further.

“I see.” Talia surveyed him again with that same cool look as before. “And how long have you been seeing my son?”

“Officially? A day. But we’ve been dancing around it for about six months. I work at your company in IT and Derek’s always breaking his computer and -” Stiles realized he was rambling, reminding himself that people weren't necessarily used to his train of thought. “It’s pretty new.” He looked around, hoping Derek was coming to save him soon. “I guess you could say we met because of Laura. She programmed me as his IT person.”

“Ahhh, I see.” Talia smiled and nodded, clearly well aware of her son’s deficits when it came to anything electronic. “It’s very sweet of you to agree to come to Gwen’s recital, Stiles. I’m sure Derek’s quite grateful that you’re so... understanding.”

“I don't mind,” Stiles said honestly. “Gwen’s a great kid. And I told her I'd come to her other recitals too if she wanted me too. Derek said she'd be starting some other classes soon.”

Talia nodded, every inch the proud grandmother when the subject of Gwen’s classes came up. “We’re going to be starting her with tap in the fall, and maybe gymnastics as well.”

“The gymnastics are still a maybe, Mom,” Derek said as he took his seat beside Stiles. “That’s an awful lot of classes for a little girl, and I want Gwen to have time to just be a kid.”

“She has plenty of time to be a kid. But these first few years are critical in the development of any real skills.”

“You just have to make sure she doesn't get burnt out… I mean, if you put her in too many things she might decide she doesn't like any of them.” Stiles tried not to feel like he was between two people at war, but he could see what Derek was talking about earlier about his mom and Gwen. He just hoped he could make a somewhat decent impression.

One dark eyebrow rose again. “I wasn’t aware you were such an expert on children,” Talia said. “Are you from a large family, then?”

“If you’re counting family by blood, no. I’m an only child, but I have an extended family that’s not blood related.” Stiles could feel her eyes burning into him, like a test. “I took some childhood education classes in college before I finally decided to study computer animation. And one of my best friends does medical research with children."

“Impressive,” she commented, and it was impossible to tell if she was talking about his education or the way he’d just defended himself. Nodding at him, she turned to say something to Laura, letting him off the hook, even if temporarily.

Derek leaned over to whisper, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles replied, feeling somewhat relieved that he wasn't being interrogated anymore. “Wait until you meet my dad,” he added with a chuckle, moving his hand to Derek’s thigh to give him a pat.

“He can’t possibly be worse.” Derek put his hand over Stiles’, squeezing gently. “But I’m willing to find out if you are.”

Stiles leaned into Derek’s space and pressed a kiss against his lips. “I’m willing to find out.” Stiles couldn't say when they’d get to that point or when his dad would have time, but he knew that they’d get there. He turned his hand over to hold Derek’s, returning the squeeze. “So when is Gwen coming out on stage?”

“She’s in the third group - I think.” Derek shook his head. “They’re all dressed as flowers.”

“Daffodils,” Talia put in. “It’s the Dance of the Daffodils.”

“Your mother knows her flowers,” Stiles said, managing not to turn it into a joke like he usually did. He reminded himself that he wanted Talia to like him, even if she was eavesdropping.

“Whatever flower it is, she looks adorable.” Derek smiled and pulled his phone out, then showed Stiles the picture he’d taken before he left Gwen backstage.

“Yeah she totally does look adorable,” Stiles agreed, moving his finger to touch the picture on Derek’s screen. “You should send me that picture.”

When Stiles touched the screen, the photo slid over to the one behind it, showing Gwen nestled on Stiles’ chest, both of them fast asleep. Derek hurriedly pulled the phone back, agreeing, “Yeah, I’ll send it to you right now.”

“Wait, when did you take that?” Stiles asked, reaching for Derek’s phone as he pulled it further away. The only time he could’ve taken it was last night when he’d watched Frozen with Gwen, before anything else had happened between them.

“I just - it was cute, and -” Derek fumbled, trying to keep the phone away from Stiles without drawing undue attention to them.

“Let me see,” Stiles said, reaching for the phone again. “You can't take a picture of me and not show me.”

Derek reluctantly surrendered the phone and slumped down in his seat, doing his apparent best to sink into the linoleum..

“Thank you,” Stiles said as he took it and looked at the picture. It was an adorable picture. Gwen was nuzzled up against his chest, holding onto his shirt while they were both asleep on the couch. He scrolled to the next photo and it was pretty much the same, along with another one. Then there were some with Gwen and Stiles laughed quietly at a shot of his butt when he was bending over to fix Derek’s computer. He nudged him with his elbow and flashed him the phone. “I didn't realize you’d started a collection.”

Derek’s ears were bright red. “It was - I liked - I took it on accident,” he stammered, only to have Stiles discover three more shots of himself, all of them taken unawares and at different times. Derek groaned and covered his face with his hand. “Can I have my phone back so I can arrange for my move to Australia now?”

“Please don't move to Australia,” Stiles said, handing Derek his phone back. “I’d rather you stay here with me. Plus… maybe I’ll let you take more tonight.” Stiles knew that he was pushing it and he couldn't be certain Derek wouldn't melt right into his chair, but he gave Derek a wicked grin. “For your collection.”

Derek looked at him with hot eyes. “Yeah? Any kind of photos I want?”

“Whatever you want,” Stiles said and winked at him.

The lights dimmed in the auditorium and Talia looked over at Stiles. “Now that you two have your photo shoot arranged, perhaps we can all turn our attention to my granddaughter’s recital?”

Oh that’s right. Talia was there and apparently they had an audience all their own. He could feel his ears heating and Stiles couldn't remember the last time he’d been embarrassed, but in his defense, Talia had just heard him practically agree to naked photos for Derek. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, turning his eyes to the stage. “Sorry.”

“That’s it,” Derek muttered to him. “We’re all moving to Australia as soon as this is over.”

The faint sounds of classical music started up as the first class of tiny little preschoolers walked out, all dressed in bumblebee costumes. They were accompanied by two teachers, who lined them up and gave them soft commands as they started to bob up and down and walk around in time to the music. Shortly after they were done, another class dressed like flowers came out and did much the same thing, with a few little jumps as well.

“Gwen’s next,” Derek whispered, thumbing his camera on on his phone. He stole out into the aisle once Gwen’s class was lined up, along with several other parents, all of them taking photos as the class raised their arms above their heads and began a shuffling dance that involved pointing feet, jumping, and turning around.

Next to Stiles, Talia was beaming as the group finished. They all applauded and Derek hurried back to his seat, brandishing his phone, which he passed first to his mom and Laura and then to Stiles. On the screen, Gwen smiled broadly out at them as she danced, her dark hair tucked up into a bun that made her look at least six.

Stiles wasn't sure how he’d gotten lucky enough to be part of this. Gwen was the sweetest girl he’d ever known and part of him couldn't even imagine why her mother would’ve decided to miss her growing up. He looked at the pictures, scrolling past each one and was grinning as he handed the phone back to Derek. “She was awesome. Is she coming out again for another dance?”

Derek shook his head. “No, but I think they do something with all the classes at the end.” He quieted down when Talia cleared her throat as another class took the stage. There were several others, each older than the last and the dancing grew smoother while the classes got smaller and the songs they danced to grew longer. The final group was just three girls, long-legged and slim, dancing with a skill that seemed to suggest they were ready to join the Joffrey Ballet at any moment.

Once the trio finished, all the other groups joined them on the stage, and they formed a series of circles within circles and basically did a Ring Around the Rosey to music, then lined up and bowed while everyone applauded afterward. Once they took second and then third bows, they all filed off the stage and the auditorium lights came up. Miss Jessica walked up to the front and held her hand up. “Parents, if I could just have your attention for a moment please... I just wanted to say what a pleasure it’s been to work with each and every one of your children. We’re so glad you came to see our recital tonight, and we hope to see all of you back soon for the next one.”

“Especially you, _Scrumptious_ ,” Derek whispered, elbowing Stiles lightly.

Stiles laughed softly at that, well aware at what Derek was hinting at. But Stiles thought Miss Jessica was a nice lady. He tended to read people well, which was something his parents always told him he was good at. It should’ve led him into a job in law enforcement, but Stiles couldn't sit through the criminal justice classes without wanting to crawl out of his skin he was so bored. He’d always thought there was a big difference in what they’d taught in the classroom and what he’d experienced on the force just hanging out with his dad while he worked.

“You better watch out or she might try to steal me,” Stiles teased and laughed again, clapping as the stage was cleared and the lights came back up. It wasn't too long until a happy, adorable little girl came flinging herself at Derek, still dressed in her flower costume.

“Daddy, did you see me? I was right in front and I didn’t miss a single step!”

Derek caught her up in a hug. “I sure did, sweetheart. You were wonderful!”

Gwen wriggled around in his lap, turning to look at Stiles. “Did you see me too?”

“I saw you too and your Daddy got pictures for all of us,” Stiles said, reaching out to give Gwen a pat on the back. “You were great up there! And your costume is so cute.”

“You were adorable, honey,” Talia put in, holding out her arms. Gwen wriggled down and scampered into them, obviously thrilled to see her grandmother. “I was so proud of you.”

“Way to kick butt, Gwennie,” Laura agreed, giving her a high five.

Gwen beamed at them. “Will you do my hair like a ballerina tomorrow for our sleepover?” she asked Laura, who looked over at Derek, eyebrows raised.

“I wasn’t aware we were doing a sleepover, but sure, a girls’ night sounds pretty good. We can do our hair and nails, eat Chinese food and ice cream and stay up late. How’s that sound?”

“Not too late,” Derek said over Gwen’s squeal. “I mean it, Laura.” He reached out to urge Gwen back. “You need to go get changed out of your costume, monkey. We can’t go for pizza til you do.”

“Pizza!” she cried, darting off as quickly as she’d run over.

Derek shook his head and looked at Stiles. “It’s easy to see what’s important to her, isn’t it?”

“Food. A girl of my own heart,” Stiles said, laughing. “Now I know how to win hers. Lots of food.” Or maybe just pizza. Stiles decided then that he needed to learn how to braid hair like a ballerina or any kind of braid so Gwen would like him more than she did now. He watched after Gwen until she disappeared backstage and he rubbed Derek’s knee. “Maybe next time I can make us some homemade pizza? You think she’d like that?”

“I think she’d probably start loving you more than me if you did that,” Derek teased, bumping his shoulder against Stiles’.

Stiles snorted. “Then we have to make a homemade pizza date for sure. Just let me know when you have time and I’ll get the ingredients and bring it over?”

“You two are absolutely adorable,” Laura said, smirking at both of them when Derek glared at her.

“Children, please,” Talia sighed. “Laura, let’s go get a table at the pizza parlor while Derek and his date wait for Gwen to change.”

“Stiles, Mom,” Derek said. “It’s Stiles.”

She smiled. “Of course, honey. And it’s been lovely to meet you, Stiles. We’ll see you both for pizza in a little bit?”

“Yeah. Sure thing. It’s been great meeting you guys too, officially.” Stiles stood up with Derek to let them out of the row. “Wouldn't miss pizza for the world,” Stiles added, then mentally kicked himself because that sounded lame.

As soon as they left, Derek sank back down into his seat with a sigh. “Have I said how sorry I am yet?” he asked Stiles, wrapping an arm around his shoulders when he sat back down. “Because I am. And I can find another way to apologize if I need to.”

“Did you really expect them to act differently?” He asked, leaning against Derek. “Apparently family is supposed to be embarrassing.” Stiles didn't doubt it would be much the same when he finally took Derek home to meet his father.

Derek shrugged. “You’re the only person I’ve introduced to them since Kate.” He wrinkled his nose. “And they both hated her.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, surprised. More so that he was the first person that Derek had introduced to them since Kate than them not liking Kate. With what he knew about her, which wasn't a lot, he wasn't surprised they didn't like her, either. “Do you think they hate me too, then?”

“I think that I’d better be very, very good to you or Laura will skin me alive. She thinks you walk on water as far as the IT department is concerned, and I’m just the baby brother that doesn’t want to be there in the first place.” Derek leaned over to kiss him lightly. “And Mom doesn’t know you yet, but she was already nicer to you than she ever was to _her_.”

“Well I’ll hope that means she might have the possibility to like me,” Stiles said with a small smile. “Either that or she knows you’re gonna kick me to the curb soon. Please tell me that’s not the case,” he added with a nervous laugh. After six months of telling Derek no, he really hoped Derek didn't decide that Stiles wasn't exactly what he signed up for and broke up with him after a few days. It wasn't something that Stiles was unfamiliar with, he just hoped this time it was different.

Derek chuckled. “I have absolutely no plans to do any kicking anytime soon, either curb-involved or otherwise.” He laced his fingers through Stiles’ and tugged him to his feet as he got up. “Come on, let’s go find Gwen and get some pizza. And hopefully it won’t take too long.”

Stiles walked with Derek, feeling lighter than he had in a long time, wondering why he didn't say yes to Derek six months ago. “Sounds good to me.”

***

They collected Gwen from the dressing room and headed for Romano’s Pizzeria, where Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were already waiting along with Derek’s family. As soon as she saw Erica, Gwen ran to her, chattering a million miles a minute about the zoo and her new otter and the recital and Stiles and the movie they were going to watch after they all had pizza. Erica looked over at Derek with raised eyebrows, which he knew meant there would be a grilling as soon as she got him alone, but he didn’t care. He had the night ahead of him with Stiles to look forward to, and he intended to enjoy every moment of it.

They found seats together, and while Derek prepared a plate for Gwen that he set to his right, he really didn’t expect her to sit there. She rarely stayed in one place on pizza nights, usually flitting from his mom to Laura to Erica and back, being petted and adored by everyone, even climbing up into Boyd’s lap to have a bite of his garlic bread, and tonight was quickly proving to be no exception. “Gwen’s kind of everyone’s favorite,” he told Stiles.

Stiles looked like he was just taking it all in. “First and only grandchild I presume?” he asked, taking a slice of pizza and putting it on his own plate. “Or only child in your whole family? I can see how she’d be the favorite. By kid two, I’ve heard they lose their charm,” he added with a chuckle.

“Only grandchild,” Derek said, reaching over to steal a piece of pepperoni from Stiles’ pizza. “And I know I’m prejudiced, but I can’t imagine having a kid and not loving them just as much as I do her.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I mean, I don't think the love is any different, but the shiny new of first child is.” Stiles took a bite of his pizza and leaned against Derek. “So any more children in your future?” he asked with a brow waggle.

Derek choked on his stolen pepperoni. “I don’t think so,” he said when he could breathe again. “I mean, don’t get me wrong - I’m glad I have Gwen, but I can’t imagine putting up with someone like Kate again.” Especially when he had a chance at something with Stiles.

Stiles shrugged and took another bite of his pizza. “I think Scott and Kira are talking about having a baby, but I’m not sure if they’re going to have one anytime soon… Scott wants to _make_ a baby and I think Kira wants to adopt a baby from Africa or Asia. So they’re trying to work out the details of what they’re going to do.”

“I guess they could always have one and adopt one,” Derek suggested after a moment. “Unless you think Scott’s the kind of guy that would love his natural child more than an adopted one.” He knew there were people out there like that, for whom blood ties were the most important thing.

“I think he’ll love the baby either way. It’s more of a financial issue for Scott, but I think Kira’s parents are willing to help with the adoption funds ‘cause they really want a grandchild.” Stiles ate more of his pizza and then picked at a pepperoni. “I think my dad’s given up on being a grandpa.”

“So you don’t have any plans for kids?” Derek wrapped an arm around him and picked up his pizza, taking a bite of it. “Because I think you’d be a good dad if you ever wanted any.”

“Unless I’m petitioning Lydia to have kids with me, I don't think I’ll ever have any of my own. Because that means I’d have to either find a woman to have kids with that I don't know, adopt… or find another one to have one for me that’ll give it up. And I can't afford adoption, so Lydia would be the only answer and with all her medical research I don't think she’s wanting anything along those lines for a long time. Possibly never. So having any of my own isn’t really possible at the moment.”

Derek wondered if being glad that Stiles wasn’t considering having a kid with someone made him petty or hypocritical, then decided he didn’t care. Although he had to admit, if only to himself, that a little boy or girl with Stiles’ whiskey-brown eyes and zest for life would be absolutely adorable. “I’d say I’m sorry, but then I’d have to watch you have a kid with Lydia,” he said quietly. “But you’re welcome to share Gwen anytime you want some kid-time...”

“Thank you,” Stiles said as he picked at his pizza more. “I just hope she continues to like me because I really like her father.” He raised a pepperoni up to Derek’s lips with a smile.

Smiling, Derek opened his mouth and let Stiles feed him. “I’m glad you like him,” he told Stiles when he’d swallowed, leaning in close to say, “Because I have it on pretty good authority that he likes you, too.”

“Oh, really? That’s great news.” Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips, lingering a little too long for it to be casual. There were snickers and hoots over their shoulders, but Derek didn’t pay them any attention. Instead, he deepened the kiss briefly before pulling back.

“I’ve got some more great news for you when we get back home,” he promised in a low voice. “Because I thought I’d use some of that movie time to get that door lock installed.”

Stiles raised his brows, looking impressed. “Great idea and hopefully by the time the movie is over Gwen will be ready for bed,” Stiles said quietly, slipping his free hand under the table to grope Derek’s dick. “Because I’m sure I’ll be ready for bed then too.”

Derek closed his fingers on the edge of the table, holding on tightly as he fought the urge to shove his hips up into Stiles’ hand. “We’ve got work tomorrow,” he managed to say. “So an early night’s probably a good idea.”

“Plan for an early night in, but a late night to get to sleep,” Stiles said and massaged Derek’s dick through his pants, looking as casual as could be and taking a bite of his pizza as he did it.

“How about no sleep?” Derek murmured, moving his own hand down to cover Stiles’, pressing it down in his lap, letting Stiles get a good feel for what the teasing they’d done all day was doing to him before he took a deep breath and eased his hand away. “Need to stop that if you want me to be able to get up from the table anytime soon.”

Stiles removed his hand from Derek’s lap and moved it topside again to grab for another piece of pizza as he abandoned his crust in his other hand. “When are we leaving for movie time anyway?” he asked, looking over at Derek innocently.

Derek took a bite, chewed and swallowed, trying to think past Stiles in his bed, Stiles naked, Stiles available to touch and taste and - “Fifteen minutes?” he suggested. “We just need to make sure Gwen actually eats before we leave.”

Stiles looked at Gwen, who was chattering away on Erica’s lap now. “I don't think she’s actually eaten any pizza yet. She’s enjoying the attention too much.”

“Erica, Gwen needs to eat so we can get going,” Derek called over to her. “We’ve all got work tomorrow.” He watched Erica nod and hand Gwen a piece of pizza, then urge her to eat while Erica stroked her hair. “Looks like your friend Scott might not be the only one that’s thinking about babies,” he said quietly.

“At least Gwen will have a partner in crime in a few years then. She won't be the only child in a sea of adults in your family. It’ll be good for her,” Stiles said with a smile, watching Erica and Gwen with what looked like a wistful look on his face.

“She doesn’t need a partner in crime; she has a full crime boss in Laura, and I’m pretty sure we’ve given up on her ever growing up,” Derek said, laughing when he was immediately assaulted by several parmesan cheese packets in retaliation. “See?”

Stiles laughed softly and tossed a packet aside. “You’re lucky, you know that? To have a family this big that loves you and Gwen.”

“I’d say wait until you meet my uncle and cousins and see if you still think that, but I’m going to do my best to make sure you never meet my uncle,” Derek teased.

His mother gave him a reproving look. “Derek, Peter isn’t _that_ bad,” she chided. “He just enjoys a practical joke from time to time,” she told Stiles.

“You only say that because he’s scared of you,” Derek pointed out, the memory of waking up blue from head to foot the morning of his junior prom still fresh in his mind. “Thank God he’s scared of Laura at work or we’d never get anything done.”

“Oh. _That_ Peter,” Stiles said, looking like he completely understood what Derek was saying now. “I had to fix his computer once,” he added and shook his head. “Let’s just say that Danny is the one that fixes it now if it ever breaks. Peter thought I was too slow and didn't know how to do my job, but he’s the one that got a virus on it because he was surfing porn at work.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t really surprise me,” Laura said and Derek nodded. He really did love his uncle, but Peter was proof of just how different two siblings could be.

“So what about you? Any dark patches on your family tree?” he asked Stiles.

“Not unless you count Jackson, who is such a diva, especially for being a straight man. He ended up moving to London and left Lydia here, but they’re trying to make the distance work. My parents didn't have any siblings.” Stiles shrugged. “Or… I guess, Scott’s dad. He’s not really family to anyone, Scott included. He’s a drunk and he was abusive to Scott and his mom and somehow managed to still end up working for the FBI through all of that.”

“That’s horrible,” Derek said, amazed that the FBI would keep an agent on through those kinds of problems. “But you said he’s not family, so did Scott’s mom leave him?”

“He left them when Scott was a kid. More like Scott’s mom kicked him out one night when it got really bad. My dad had to go over and make sure there weren't any problems.”

Derek’s mother reached across the table to lay a hand on Stiles’. “At least your father was there to help her out,” she said. “It was very kind of him to do so.”

“Thank you. My dad’s the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, but he’s always been good friends with Melissa. She’s been like a second mom to me since my mom passed away. She’s family just like Scott is.”

“The Sheriff?” She smiled. “Why, Derek, you should have told me you were dating Jeff Stilinski’s boy.” It was obvious that she approved of his choice. “Your father’s told me quite a bit about you, Stiles.”

“And you didn’t figure out that the Stiles Derek is dating and the Sheriff’s Stiles might be the same?” Laura asked her mother, who gave her daughter a reproachful look in return.

“Jeff doesn’t usually mention his son’s name when we’re talking about families. Although I seem to recall that he _did_ say he preferred a nickname because his actual name was rather hard to pronounce...”

Derek turned an interested look on Stiles. “So what’s your actual name?”

Stiles sighed and looked like his worst secret had been revealed. “I’ve never gone by my birth name because it’s Polish and I can't even pronounce it correctly. My birth name is my Grandpa’s name. But I’ve always gone by Stiles.” Then Stiles looked at Laura. “Don't you dare tell anyone…”

“What? I don’t know it either.” But the gleam in Laura’s eyes suggested that she was going to be finding out as soon as she got to work and laid her hands on Stiles’ employee file.

“It can’t be that bad,” Derek said. “You have to have it on your driver’s license, right?”

The look that Stiles gave Derek was unamused. “It’s that bad… is it really that important?”

“Of course not,” his mother said before Derek had a chance to respond. “We’re all happy to call you Stiles.”

Derek nodded, although he knew he would’ve liked to know Stiles’ given name, if only because he wanted to know absolutely everything about him. But not if it was going to make Stiles uncomfortable. “It’s okay,” he assured him. “Maybe you can tell me some other time - if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m sure Laura will tell you first thing tomorrow when she goes to work and finds out what it is,” Stiles replied. Laura looked like she was going to do just that come morning. “Then everyone in the office will magically find out what it is and call me Goat Cheese until I retire.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Laura said, her angelic smile taking on a calculating edge. “Although, of course, Derek can always help ensure my silence...”

Derek sighed. “The next five presentations,” he said flatly.

Laura shook her head. “The next year’s worth,” she countered.

“No way!” Derek didn’t know exactly how many presentations Laura did in a given month, but he knew there had to be at least one every other week. “Two months.”

She snorted. “Six months.”

Derek knew when he was beaten, but he still tried to argue. “Four months, and you don’t even look at his file.”

Laura’s smile was a fearsome thing. “Done.” Just when Derek was about to congratulate himself on his savvy dealing, she pointed out, “So that means you’ll be doing two full quarterly board meetings, along with all the Christmas presentations.” When Derek frowned, she said, “I didn’t say _when_ I was going to start the four months.”

Dammit. Derek’s shoulders slumped, but he nodded all the same. “Deal.”

“I can't believe you both just wagered work over my name,” Stiles said, looking from one to the other. “Does this kind of thing happen often between the two of you?”

“All the time,” Derek’s mother told him. “When they were little, it was whose turn it was to wash the dishes or do whatever chore they wanted to get out of, and now it’s board meetings and client presentations.”

“I’ll help you with the presentations,” Stiles said to Derek. “I don't know what you’ll need but I’ll make you some snazzy graphics or something since you have to do them because of me.”

Derek could think of other ways Stiles could help make the presentations and preparing for them more bearable, but he couldn’t exactly say that with his family sitting right there. So he nodded and said, “Thanks, I really appreciate that.” Then he pulled his phone out and checked the time. “But we should be heading out if I’m going to get Gwen in bed at a decent hour.”

“Especially if we’re going to watch the robot movie,” Stiles added. “Gwen, are you ready for our movie date?”

She bounced in Erica’s lap. “Yeah!” Wriggling down, she ran over to Stiles. “Let’s go!”

Derek laughed and pushed his chair back, then stood up. “Looks like that’s our cue.” He smiled as Stiles reached down to pick Gwen up, swinging her up in his arms as naturally as Derek usually did. “We’ll see everyone later.”

“It was nice to meet you, Stiles,” his mother said, and everyone immediately chimed in, saying good-bye and telling him to come again for the next pizza night.

As they walked out, Stiles smiled over at Derek and said, “I like your family. They’re nice.”

“Just wait til you get to know them better,” Derek said, slipping his hand in Stiles’ back pocket. “That’ll take care of that.”

“Well hopefully that won't change since I’d like to stay around,” he added as they made it to the car and Stiles helped Gwen into her car seat. He fumbled with the buckle, but managed to get it after a minute and closed the door as Gwen grabbed Mr Whiskers from the backseat. “I want your family to like me, even if Laura just roped you into six months of presentations over my name.”

Derek smiled over at Stiles as they both settled into their seats and got their seatbelts on. “I’m pretty sure my mom likes you, and I know Gwen’s crazy about you.” He started the car up. “And her dad isn’t too far behind her.”

“Whew. Good. Cause for a minute there I was worried.” Stiles snorted a laugh and glanced over at Derek. “Let’s go watch a robot movie and get that lock installed on your bedroom door.”


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take them long to get back to Derek’s house and while Derek tended to Gwen in the living room, Stiles dropped off his bag in Derek’s room and then joined them. Gwen was giddy with the idea of staying up late again and watching another movie with Stiles as they settled down on the couch with popcorn, the robot movie (which turned out to be WALL-E) already playing on the large flat screen TV. He just hoped late for her was the time it took the movie to finish rather than it turning into a movie marathon.

Stiles reached around Gwen to grab a handful of popcorn, telling himself that he wasn't going to pig out like he had last time so he wouldn't be too full of popcorn to enjoy the rest of the night with Derek. Stiles couldn't actually believe that he was going to _finally_ be with Derek. He’d been thinking about it for months now and if he was being honest with himself, it’s probably why he hadn't done much hooking up. Every guy that tried to take him home wasn't tall enough, didn't have the right color eyes, didn't have a beard, didn't have the right kind of beard, didn't have the right size shoulders or any number of things that Stiles chalked up to them just not being Derek.

His mind kept drifting to the fact that Derek was installing the lock on the bedroom door right now so they would have more privacy. Stiles shoved more popcorn into his mouth and tried to focus on the movie instead, listening to Gwen babble about the two robots on the screen that were falling in love and saving the world. Even that wasn't enough to distract him from looking at Derek when he’d come to join them to watch the remainder of the movie. By the end of it, Stiles was ready to crawl out of his skin, but he still had a happy and very awake little girl talking about robots on his lap.

“Okay, Gwen,” Derek said, breaking into his daughter’s rhapsodizing about Eve and Wall-E holding hands, “That’s enough. Stiles and I have work in the morning, and you have school, so we all need to get to bed. Go put your nightgown on and I’ll come in to tuck you in.”

She pouted, then sighed. “Okay, Daddy. You’re gonna be here when I wake up, right, Stiles?”

“Yep, I will. And we’ll have breakfast again together if we have enough time in the morning before you have to go to school. How does that sound?” Stiles had never been a morning person, but he knew that he’d try to at least get up and attempt to eat breakfast so Gwen wouldn't be disappointed.

Gwen beamed at him. “Sounds great!” She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, then squirmed down off his lap and ran off down the hallway.

Derek walked over to him, holding a hand out to pull him to his feet for a lingering kiss. “The lock’s on,” he said quietly when they paused to breathe. “You want to go wait in there for me while I put Gwen to bed?”

“Yeah, I can,” Stiles said, running his hands up and down Derek’s arms, already feeling his arousal stirring. “Don't take too long or I’ll have to get started without you,” he teased, giving Derek another kiss.

“Yeah?” Derek kissed him again, hot and wet and deep, one hand sliding down to grope his ass. “I don’t think I’d mind walking in to see that.” He licked his lips, then turned away, obviously reluctant to let go of Stiles long enough to go do his parental duty.

Stiles didn't want Derek to leave, but he loved to watch him go as he let his eyes trail down Derek’s body and land on his ass. Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face, resolving to at least go to Derek’s bedroom before he got a boner. When Derek disappeared into Gwen’s room, Stiles made his way down the hall to Derek’s and slipped in. The bedroom had been straightened up since last night, with a new air freshener open on the nightstand filling the air with the scent of cinnamon and apples. Judging by the creases in the sheet on the bed, Derek had put a brand new set on, and four pillows were laid out, two on each side, clearly set up with care. Stiles didn't waste any time stripping his clothes off and throwing his shirt and then pants somewhere in the room, keeping on his socks and underwear as he went to dig around in his bag for his favorite lube.

He moved to sit on the bed and placed the bottle of lube on the nightstand, wondering if he should get started if Gwen was going to want story time before she decided to go to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to mess up Derek’s nicely made bed, so he just sat there and waited for Derek to come back to his room.

It seemed to take forever, but at last Derek opened the door and walked in, then smiled at Stiles. “What happened to starting without me?” he teased as he closed the door and deliberately pushed the button for the lock in.

“Well… I was going to, but the bed looks so nice and I didn't want to mess it up without you here.” Stiles shifted on the bed and looked down at it, moving his hand out to run over a crease. “You didn't have to change the sheets you know. They’re just going to get dirty.” He smirked at that, looking back over to Derek.

“Yeah, I know, but I just - I wanted to make it nice for you.” Derek walked over to stand in front of the bed, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt before he stripped it off and let it fall to the floor. “Besides, this way we get to have fun dirtying up clean sheets.”

“Can't complain about that,” Stiles said, his eyes flicking over Derek’s chest, his fingers itching to reach out and touch him. Just like that first time he’d seen Derek half-naked, Stiles wanted to lean up and rub his face all over that perfect chest hair, but he wasn't sure if that was something Derek would be into… at least not yet. Instead, he scooted to the edge of the bed and reached a hand out, trailing long fingers over the lines of Derek’s muscles and brushed a thumb over his nipple. “I brought lube,” Stiles said absently, his other hand moving to the button of Derek’s pants to undo. “I mean, I wasn't sure if you had any but this one’s my favorite and -”

“Lube,” Derek repeated, smacking himself in the face. “Dammit, I knew I forgot -” He sighed. “Thanks, glad at least one of us thought of that.” Then he paused. “I don’t suppose you brought any favorite condoms as well?”

Stiles paused and then sighed. Condoms were the last thing on his mind when he’d grabbed the lube, especially since Derek had told him about his bareback fantasies. “I… did not bring condoms.” _Fuck_. Or, well, probably not tonight, then. He dropped his hand from Derek’s pants and kicked himself mentally for not thinking about grabbing some. “I’m sorry. It was honestly the last thing on my mind with everything we’d been talking about before we stopped by my place.”

“Hey, give those back,” Derek complained, grabbing Stiles’ hands and leading them back to his waistband. He licked his lips. “We can still do... other stuff without condoms. I mean, at least we have lube...”

“This is very true,” Stiles said with a nervous laugh. He felt himself flush and he couldn't remember the last time he’d felt nervous about having sex with someone. But Derek wasn't just anyone, he was _Derek_ and Stiles liked Derek a lot. So much so that apparently he couldn't have sex with anyone that wasn't Derek. He pulled Derek forward a little, spreading his thighs so Derek could step between them as he pushed the fly of Derek’s pants down. “I’m clean, are you?” he asked, needing to get his mouth on Derek.

A sharp breath above him told him that Derek hadn’t been expecting the question. Or maybe it was the sight of his mouth so close to the patch of red that he could see through the opening in Derek’s pants. “Yeah, I - I haven’t - it’s been a long time,” he said. “How about - how long has it been for you?"

“About six months, since the last time I went in for my usual testing,” Stiles said, moving his hand to rub over Derek’s cock through his pants. Stiles was doing his best not to just lean in and mouth at the head of Derek’s cock like he wanted to since this was a conversation he knew they needed to have. “But I’ve always been safe, except one time about eight years ago.”

“I, uh, I don’t usually - I mean, I don’t -” Derek cleared his throat. “I usually just... you know, hands or mouth, if I pick somebody up,” he admitted.

Stiles was surprised about that. He thought for sure that Derek would’ve slept with at least one person since Kate had left, but he pushed that thought aside and he moved his hand up to pull down Derek’s pants enough to reveal those red underwear. “Can't wait to get my mouth on you,” he breathed, looking up at Derek. The thought of taking Derek without protection in his mouth had Stiles already half-hard in his own underwear. “And if you’re okay with going bare… I am too.”

“Oh, God,” Derek moaned, one hand sliding through Stiles’ hair, settling lightly on top of his head. “That’s - really? You’d be okay - are you sure?”

Stiles rested his forehead against Derek's hip, trying to maintain at least some control of himself. “Yeah. Yeah I'm sure. I'm trusting you.” He knew that also included Derek having to trust him, but Stiles wanted Derek tonight. He'd already waited six months for this and he didn't want to wait anymore.

“Oh my God.” Derek tugged Stiles in towards him, fingers closing briefly in his hair. “Fuck, I need - need to get your mouth on me, please. Gotta feel it.”

Stiles didn't waste any time in hooking his fingers in the waistband of Derek’s underwear and pulling them down, revealing Derek’s cock for him. Stiles groaned, opening his mouth and taking Derek in. The solid weight of him in Stiles’ mouth had his own dick achingly hard, his hands moving to Derek’s hips as he pulled him forward, burying his face against Derek’s pelvis to take him in deep.

A loud groan ripped out of Derek’s throat as Stiles essentially swallowed him whole. “Fuck, that’s - yeah, like that.” Derek’s fingers stroked over his head, one hand drifting down to cup the back of his neck and squeeze. “God, you look so good like that...fucking perfect, Stiles.”

Stiles swallowed around Derek’s cock, his throat constricting on him, the stretch making Stiles groan again. He drew back enough to start up a slow, steady pace, letting the thickness of Derek’s cock make throat and lips sore from use.

He could feel Derek’s hips twitch, as though he were trying not to move, heard him hiss, “Shit,” then those hands were tugging him off. “Stiles, you gotta - fuck, you have to stop.”

“Later I want you to come down my throat,” he said, voice a little hoarse as he reached up to grip the back of Derek’s neck and pull him down into a wet, needy kiss. “But I want you to come inside of me first until I’m leaking.” It was something that Stiles had never experienced before, but he wanted that with Derek and Stiles knew that he’d never give it up once he had it.

Derek pressed Stiles back down on the bed as he kissed him, following him until he was stretched out over him. “Yeah,” he panted, kissing his way along Stiles’ jaw and down his throat, then back up again, while one hand stroked down his side to cup his ass and squeeze. “Fuck, yeah. All of that. We can do that.”

Having the weight of Derek pressing him into the bed made Stiles feel like he was drunk on him, along with Derek’s mouth against his neck and Derek’s cock pressing against his hip. He spread his legs, making space for Derek between them as he rocked up against him and ran his hands down Derek’s back to hold him close. “You feel so good on top of me,” he breathed. “Can't wait to feel you inside of me.”

Derek kissed him again, then pulled back enough to shove his own underwear and pants further down, pausing for a moment to nuzzle Stiles’ cock through his underwear before he hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged them down. “Need to get these off,” he said in a rough voice. “Gotta open you up so I can fuck you right through the mattress.”

The neediest fucking sound Stiles had ever heard filled the air and he realized that it was coming from him as he raised his hips and let Derek pull his underwear off to discard them. “Fuck yes.” He leaned up just enough to capture Derek’s lips in another kiss. “You want me like this or -”

“Like this,” Derek quickly said, dropping to his knees beside the bed. He reached out to hook his hands under Stiles’ knees, yanking him towards the edge. “I want to be able to watch you every single second.” He settled one of Stiles’ legs over his shoulder, then trailed his fingers along the back of his thigh, staring down at him with dark eyes. “God, you’re so hot... I know I said I wanted to rim you - and I do, but for now - can I just open you up and fuck you?”

“There’s no way that I’m going to say no to that,” Stiles replied, arching his back as he smoothed his hands down his chest and down to his cock. “Put your fingers in me already. I want to feel you opening me up. Please, Derek.”

Derek groaned and reached for the lube on the nightstand, popping the cap open with his thumb. “Gonna have to buy a lot more of this,” he gritted out as he squeezed some out and slicked several fingers up. He stroked one finger over Stiles’ hole, petting it carefully, almost reverently. “Do you fuck yourself at home?”

Stiles chuckled softly and then gave a pleased sound as he lazily stroked his cock, spreading his legs more for Derek to see. “With fingers and toys.” Stiles may not have had sex with a person in the last six months, but he’d fucked himself so much that he knew with a little lube he’d be able to take Derek’s cock right in without any resistance. “Maybe sometime I’ll bring one over and let you watch.”

“I want to do more than watch,” Derek said, pressing against his hole just a little. “I want to fuck you with it, get you good and squirming on it, but not let you come until I’m inside you.” His breathing was ragged, his eyes almost solid black. “How many fingers do you want?”

“Three,” Stiles breathed. “And, fuck. I’m totally okay with that. Don't let me forget to bring one next time.” There was no way Stiles thought he’d forget, but just in case he made a mental note to make a reminder in his phone the second Derek invited him over for a weekend. “Put your fingers in me.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, three thick fingers were pressing into him, spreading him as they pushed in. “Holy fuck,” Derek breathed, staring down at him. “You’re just... opening up for it. Jesus, I’ve never seen anyone -” He broke off, swallowing hard. “God, Stiles, you’re amazing.”

Stiles groaned at the feeling of Derek’s fingers filling him up and fuck he felt much fuller with three of Derek’s fingers inside of him than three of his own. There was a pleasant burn as he stretched around Derek’s fingers and when it eased, Stiles clenched down around him. “Your fingers feel pretty amazing themselves,” he said with a light chuckle, grinning down at Derek. “I’m gonna squeeze you so hard when I come on your cock.”

Derek pulled his fingers back, then shoved them in again, twisting and turning them to open Stiles up faster. “Keep talking like that and it won’t take long,” he told him. “If you can take three fingers like this right off then maybe you could take me without prep, just open up on my dick.” Another push in and this time he tilted his fingers exactly right. “What do you think about that?”

At that perfect jolt of pleasure, Stiles whined. “God, yeah. I’m sure I could. Sometimes I just slick up my dildo and work it inside of me. Love feeling stretched and I’m just too impatient to wait.” The feeling of Derek’s fingers brushing just right against his prostate again made Stiles moan softly, arching to press himself more against them.

“Yeah?” Derek rubbed hard over his prostate, fucked him a few more times, then pulled his fingers out and picked the lube up again. Stiles could hear the slick spurt of the lube and then the slide of Derek’s hand over his cock. “Can’t wait anymore. Gotta fuck you now.” Derek eased his leg down and urged Stiles to scoot back on the bed, kneeling on the mattress as soon as there was room for him. He leaned down to kiss Stiles again, long and wet, while one hand moved between them, positioning himself so he could start to push inside.

Stiles gave a whorish sound as he felt Derek breach him and his body opened up around Derek, welcoming him in. “Oh, fuck,” he panted, letting his head fall back against the bed, the feeling of that pleasant burn back briefly as it eased into more pleasure. “Feel so full with you inside of me.” Stiles reached out, gripping Derek’s shoulders and pulling him down flush against him, his long legs wrapping around the back of Derek’s thighs, pulling him in tighter as Derek bottomed out.

“So tight,” Derek breathed, grinding against him once he was pressed flush to Stiles’ ass. “Fuck, so fucking hot and - Stiles, you’re absolutely perfect.” He ground against him again, then pulled back almost all the way, only to slam in hard and fast.

“Oh my - fuck, God, don't stop,” Stiles breathed, the feeling of Derek slamming into him making him shake with pleasure. His blunt nails dug into Derek’s shoulder, the other hand moving to the back of Derek’s neck to pull him in for a deep, wet kiss. Kissing Derek like this, with Derek pressed deep inside of him, sent a shiver through Stiles and he felt it. The connection. “Don't stop.”

With Stiles egging him on, Derek braced his hands on the bed and started to seriously fuck him, a sound that was as close to a growl as a human throat could make slipping out with the movement. The bed was creaking and groaning under them. “Fuck, Stiles... God, that’s it. Look at you, taking it so good for me,” Derek murmured in between kisses and love bites. Stiles was probably going to be marked to hell by the morning, but with Derek’s teeth scraping over his throat, it was absolutely going to be worth it.

The only thing that Stiles could concentrate on was the feeling of Derek slamming into his body, the sound of skin slapping in the room and a constant stream of sound falling from Stiles’ lips. He wasn't even sure if he was speaking words anymore as whines and whimpers escaped him, his lips moving with Derek’s when Derek kissed him, his fingers digging into Derek’s back and shoulders, his legs wrapping so tight around Derek that he wasn't even sure how Derek continued to fuck him. “Oh, God. Fuck. Derek, I’m gonna -” Stiles didn't even get the word out as he groaned loudly and then tensed under Derek briefly as his orgasm hit. He felt his hole squeeze tight around Derek before it began to clutch and spasm, his cock jerking between them as white heat filled his vision until he thought he was going to black out. “DerekDerekDerek!”

“Yeah,” Derek panted, sweat breaking out all over his body as he worked to fuck Stiles right through his climax. “Yeah, fuck, yeah. Christ, so tight clamping down on me like that...” He groaned and caught Stiles’ mouth in a deep kiss, managing only a few more thrusts before he was shaking and shuddering above him, heat spurting up to fill Stiles as Derek fell off the edge right along with him.

Stiles felt like he couldn't even lift his head, but he moan softly into Derek’s mouth as he kissed him. “Mmmm, Derek,” he panted, his fingers threading through Derek’s hair. Stiles was tingling all over, from head to toe, his brain feeling like it was on fire. It was definitely the best orgasm he’d ever had and he had every belief that it had to do with who he was having sex with.

***

Derek couldn’t stop kissing Stiles. Light feathery kisses on the tops of his ears, soft wet kisses on his neck, biting kisses along his jaw, slow lush kisses on his lips. All of them were absolutely necessary and each of them was better than the last. “Stiles,” he whispered against Stiles’ lips, more for the pleasurable of just saying his name than anything else. “My Stiles.”

“I like the sound of that,” Stiles said softly against Derek’s lips, fingers trailing against Derek’s neck as he kissed him again. “More than like the sound of that.”

Smiling, Derek turned his head to kiss Stiles’ wrist, then kissed him again, just because he could. “Me too.” He ran a hand down Stiles’ side, cupped his ass, then rolled onto his back, bringing Stiles with him so Stiles ended up sprawled out on his chest. “I like it a lot.”

Stiles placed a gentle bite against Derek’s jaw and nosed at him before dropping kisses over his shoulders. “By the way, that’s the best sex I’ve ever had. You should get an award for it, but I don't have one,” Stiles said with a soft laugh.

Derek huffed out a brief laugh. “I don’t - that was... amazing.” It had been more than that, but he didn’t really have the words for it. More than just the best sex in his life, though. He’d had sex with Kate, he’d fucked the men she’d brought into their bed, but what had just happened with Stiles was as different from any of that as fireworks from candlelight. He could only urge Stiles up for a kiss and whisper, “Thank you,” against his lips, and hope that Stiles would understand why.

Stiles had a dopey grin on his face as he kissed Derek, his hand moving up to brush the hair from Derek’s forehead back. “Thank you too,” Stiles replied just as quietly.

Derek rubbed Stiles’ back with long sweeps of his hand, enjoying just having him there, laying atop him, feeling their bodies together, skin to skin. The quiet time afterward had always been something he dreaded, the move from sex back to himself, but now it was different. Here with Stiles, he found himself wanting to draw it out, savor it like coffee at the end of a fine meal. He could feel himself softening and knew he’d be slipping out soon, and from the way Stiles shifted against him, he knew Stiles could feel it, too. “I’ll get you a washcloth in a minute,” Derek promised, but he made no immediate move to get up.

“Just stay here with me,” Stiles breathed, nuzzled up against Derek’s neck, fingers trailing over Derek’s skin. Stiles didn't move and it seemed like he had no intention of getting up off of Derek anytime soon. “We can clean up later. I just want to lay here with you.”

How was this real? How was _Stiles_ real? It seemed like just when Derek thought he couldn’t get more perfect, he found a way. “Yeah, we can do that,” he said softly. It was so different from anything he’d ever known before. This wasn’t the quick, anonymous fuck of a hookup and it wasn’t the wide, cold chasm he’d always felt after he and Kate were done, when she’d shoved him off and ordered him to go shower, so she wouldn’t have to smell him or their sex all night. This was... Derek didn’t know what it was, but he definitely knew he liked it. He kissed Stiles’ temple and hugged him close, reveling in the opportunity to simply be close to him. “We can do this again, right?”

“Why wouldn't we?” Stiles asked, his hand moving up from where it was tracing idly against Derek’s skin to cup Derek’s cheek. Stiles leaned up enough just to meet Derek’s gaze, a happy, lazy look there as he kissed him. “I’m hoping we get to do this a lot, preferably often.”

Derek hesitated, then asked, “Maybe even again... tonight?” He knew he was asking a lot, being greedy, but he couldn’t help it. With Stiles in his bed, pressed up against him, he _felt_ greedy. No, more than that - he felt starved.

A grin spread over Stiles’ lips and he gave Derek another kiss, this one a little deeper and wetter than before. “Give me a few minutes and we’ll go again if you’re ready.” Derek could only stare up at Stiles in amazement as he added, “Right now my brain is swimming from that orgasm.”

A few minutes. Derek could hardly believe it. He traced his fingers over Stiles’ cheek, following the lines of his face like he could memorize them through touch alone. “You mean that? We can really go again? Tonight?”  
  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Stiles turned his face to kiss Derek’s finger and then his lips again. “And if I’m still functional after that round, we can go again if you want. I’m sure eventually I’ll pass out though from too much pleasure. There’s only so many amazing orgasms you can have before sleep has to become a thing. At least that’s my theory. I’m sure you can help me test it out.”

A slow smile spread across Derek’s lips. “Twice in one night,” he murmured dazedly. It felt positively gluttonous, but he didn’t care. He’d gladly test Stiles’ theory as many times as he was allowed. “You can take your time - as long as you need. Just let me know when I can - when you’re ready.”

Stiles kissed Derek again as if he couldn't get enough, slow and sweet and thorough. “Mmm, just hold me for a few more minutes and then I’ll be ready. I don't get to cuddle much and your arms feel nice around me,” Stiles said as he nuzzled back against Derek’s neck, resting on top of him again.

Cuddling. They were cuddling. Derek smiled and hugged Stiles a little closer. “We can do this part more, too, right?” He was discovering that he really liked cuddling.

“Most definitely.” Stiles pressed another kiss to Derek’s neck, one hand moving idly over his skin as he lay atop him. “You didn't used to do this when you were married?”

“We weren’t married,” he said automatically. “And Kate didn’t cuddle.” He rubbed Stiles’ back some more, drawing his hand idly up and down, just enjoying the feel of bare skin under his fingers.

“Oh, I thought you were, because of Gwen. I guess I didn't think you wouldn't be.” Stiles stretched a little on Derek as Derek’s cock softened and slipped out of Stiles and he nuzzled his neck again. “I’m guessing sex wasn't something that was had more than once, either? With her, I mean.”

He shook his head. “Sometimes she’d bring someone home for me,” he admitted, and just saying that made him feel small, like Stiles would think less of him for it. “She liked to watch me... with a guy. Then after they left, I’d get to fuck her, but when it was just us, she didn’t want to go more than once.” And in all honesty, he hadn’t either, particularly after the first heady rush of sex and pleasure had worn off. “Right before the end, I think both of us mostly did it at all because we thought we had to.”

Stiles was still and quiet for a moment before he leaned up to meet Derek’s gaze. “I hope you’re not wanting to bring someone into the bedroom with us, because I’ve never been good at sharing.” He kissed Derek and cupped his cheek. “But I promise you we can go as many times as we’re able.”

Just the thought of sharing Stiles, seeing someone else’s hands on him, or having Stiles watch while Derek tried to bed someone else, was enough to turn Derek’s stomach. “I don’t want anyone else,” he said firmly. “Just you.” He turned his head to kiss Stiles’ palm. “Even if we only have sex once a week.”

Stiles chuckled, smiling at Derek. “We’re going to have sex more than once a week if I have any say over it. Even if I have to slip into your office during my lunchtime. I’ll make time to see you.”

Derek grinned and kissed Stiles, nipping his lip as they parted. “Apparently, we’re going to have sex more than once a night if you have any say in it,” he teased. “Although lunch sex sounds like a good idea.” Then he laughed, remembering the time Erica had come by his office with his new clothes. “Next time I have the blinds drawn, it might _actually_ be because I’m having sex!”

“I’m sure the whole office will know about it too, since I have a hard time keeping quiet.” Stiles laughed and placed a gentle bite on Derek’s jaw. “Then again, I’m shameless and I don't care who hears us.”

“Me neither.” He was pretty sure that most of the secretaries on the executive floor had heard and seen much worse, given that Peter openly surfed porn on his office computer. And Laura’s language when a printer screwed up her quarterly reports last year had been enough to teach Derek a few new words, so the occasional lunchtime tryst shouldn’t raise too many eyebrows. “I’d say that I think I’ll be calling IT with more computer problems, but I already call you almost once a day as it is.”

“I seriously don't understand how you have that many computer problems. We’ve been practically dating for six months over your computer problems and those secret photos you take of my butt.” Stiles moved his hand to grip Derek’s, moving it down to his ass and pressing it between his cheeks. “I’m leaking your come,” he added with a grin. “That’s so hot.”

Derek rubbed his fingers over Stiles’ hole, shuddering at the slick feel of his own come there. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “That’s -” His. His claim, left on Stiles’ body, left _in_ Stiles’ body, marking Stiles as his in the most personal, intimate way. Derek kissed him as he eased two fingers inside, pressing it even deeper. “You’re going to be leaking tomorrow if we keep it up,” he said softly. “I’ll be up inside you all day.”

“I’m completely okay with that,” Stiles said, rocking back against Derek’s fingers and kissing him tenderly. “It’ll just remind me of the night we had and the weekend to come. Because we’re spending as much time in bed this weekend as we possibly can. I just want to be with you.”

“Maybe out of bed, too?” Derek suggested, although he wasn’t sure how he’d ever be able to sit and watch a movie with Gwen if he had the memory of Stiles riding him on the couch to think about. Not that he wasn’t willing to try, though. He’d always fantasized about sex in the kitchen - if the movies were anything to go by, it was scorchingly hot, and he wanted to at least try that out. “Because we’re going to have the whole place to ourselves for tomorrow night...”

“I don't care where we have sex. I just want you to keep touching me,” Stiles said, pressing back more against Derek’s hand. “I’m sure we can find plenty of places around here… and if you have any in mind my ears are open.”

Touching Stiles was easy. _Not_ touching Stiles whenever he wanted was going to be the hard part. Derek pressed lightly against that spot he knew would make Stiles let out that mewling little sound he was quickly growing addicted to. “I can do that,” he agreed, rocking up against Stiles to let him feel his half-hard cock. “I like touching you. I like it a lot.”

“Good,” Stiles grinned and kissed Derek, open and wet and needy as he rocked back against him. “Cause I want you inside of me again,” he breathed between kisses, Stiles’ cock sliding against Derek’s as he moved. “Where I’ve only let you come inside of me.”

Derek’s free hand dropped down to Stiles’ hip, stilling him at that. “Only - but you said - I thought you’d - eight years ago?”

“Oh, well yeah, but… it was with a woman. I’ve never had unprotected sex with a man before. You’re my first.”

The first. Derek took a shaky breath, his hand tightening on Stiles’ hip. “I’ve never been anyone’s first anything before,” he confessed. It was humbling that Stiles would give him this, offer it up so freely, and he wanted more than anything to make sure that Stiles never regretted it. Derek kissed him, slow and deep. “Thank you for letting me be your first.”

Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips, brushing his nose against his. “What can I say? You’re worthy. And I wanted to feel all of you in every way that I could.” Stiles kissed Derek again, but something about Stiles’ kiss was different this time as he kissed him gently.

Derek stroked his hand up Stiles’ back, pressing him as close as possible while they kissed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be completely worthy, but you make me want to be,” he whispered, slowly easing his fingers back, then pushing carefully back inside, as though Stiles were made of glass, a precious, fragile thing to be treasured and handled carefully.

“That’s good enough for me,” Stiles breathed between kisses, meeting Derek’s hand as he worked himself on Derek’s fingers. “I want you to come again inside of me so I can keep you with me tomorrow.” One of Stiles’ hands moved into Derek’s hair, threading his fingers there.

That sounded perfect. “Yeah,” he breathed, nipping Stiles’ lip gently again while he rocked up against him, moving with him as he rubbed right over that spot. “Like this or -”

Stiles groaned, eyes closing as he squeezed around Derek’s fingers. “We can do it like this,” Stiles said, leaning up enough to snake a hand between them to grip Derek’s dick. “Or do you want to do it another way? I have a feeling you have a lot of wants on your list and I want to give them to you.”

Derek’s whole body went hot when Stiles reached down to wrap his hand around his cock. “I want it all,” he gasped out, offering up his greedy thoughts, sure now that Stiles wouldn’t laugh at him for them. “Everything. I want to do everything with you.”

Stiles kissed over Derek’s jaw, leaning against one arm as he stroked Derek’s cock. “Take your fingers out. I want you inside of me, now.” He gave a needy little sound, rolling his hips against Derek’s hand one last time.

Derek groaned softly, pressing against Stiles once more before easing his fingers free, reluctant to stop touching him even for a moment, despite knowing the greater pleasure that was coming. “Please,” he panted. “Please, I need to be inside you.” He needed it like he needed oxygen, like he might die if he didn’t get it right this instant.

“I’ve got you,” Stiles said, moving to sit up and rose enough to guide Derek’s cock to his hole. He rubbed the tip there, his head falling back with a soft moan as he sank down, opening up around Derek and sucking him in deep. “God, you’re so thick,” Stiles said, seated on Derek’s hips as he reached down to beckon Derek to sit up. “C’mere.”

Stiles wanted him to sit up, too? Derek knew the surprise he felt had to show on his face, but he took Stiles’ hand and let him help pull him up. The few times Kate had been on top, she’d held him down while she rode him, used him almost as a toy to get off on, and he’d hated it, but already he knew it was going to be different with Stiles. When he was sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed him. “You don’t want me to jerk you off while you ride me?”

“I can get off just like this without being touched,” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek and kissing him back. “Is this okay? If it’s not we can switch to something else.”

“This is great.” Derek was amazed at how confident Stiles was, how sure of his pleasure. He slid his hands down Stiles’ back, cupping and squeezing his ass. “This is fucking incredible. And you - God, you’re amazing, Stiles.”

Stiles gave Derek a dopey grin, his skin flushing a delicate pink that Derek yearned to taste. “Back atcha,” he said with a teasing nip to Derek’s lips and then started to move. Stiles’ thighs tensed as he rose and then fell on Derek’s cock, controlled in his motions as he dragged Derek into a deep kiss.

Derek was only too happy to indulge in more of those deep, wet, drugging kisses, breaking away only to drag in a lungful of air so he could go in for another. It was different than the first time - slower, sweeter, rocking together more than fucking, but Derek thought he could get used to this, to letting it all spin out around them until time itself felt tacky and drawn out. “Stiles,” he murmured in between kisses, his hands wandering blindly over Stiles’ body, caressing and smoothing their way over his skin. “God, Stiles... so good... amazing...”

Stiles whimpered in reply, rocking down onto Derek harder than before, which caused him to pause, panting against Derek’s lips. “I’m so ridiculously close to coming,” he said softly, kissing Derek as he threaded his fingers into Derek’s hair, starting to move again. With each raise of his hips, Stiles rocked down harder, punching quiet, needy sounds from his lips.

“Don’t hold back,” Derek whispered. “I want to see you.” Hopefully before he was lost in his own climax. He wanted to watch Stiles, see the pleasure take over his face, feel it in every line of his body, wanted to hold him while he shook with it and know that he’d been part of that, of giving Stiles such unimaginable bliss. “Come for me, Stiles. Please.”

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s shoulders and the back of his neck as he let his head fall back, riding Derek quicker, whimpering and groaning with each thrust of Derek’s cock inside of him. He seemed lost in it, lost in the pleasure and in Derek’s arms. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna -” Stiles jerked in Derek’s arms as he groaned loudly, cock spurting onto Derek’s abdomen, riding Derek sloppily as he came. “Ohfuck… oh fuck, keep going. Derek,” Stiles panted.

It was mesmerizing. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles, the way he twisted and writhed against him, how completely given over to it he was. In that moment, Stiles was laid completely bare to him, body and soul, and Derek had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He caught Stiles’ mouth in a long kiss, his hands dropping down to Stiles’ hips, urging him on, pulling him down to grind in his lap.

Stiles moved with Derek’s hands, grinding and rocking against him lazily, biting and sucking at his lips between kisses. Little sounds of pleasure poured from Stiles’ lips with every movement as he wrapped his arms around Derek and held him flush to his body. “How close are you?” he managed, drawing away from the kiss to bury his face against Derek’s neck and breathing deeply.

Derek drew in a ragged breath. “Too close,” he admitted. He didn’t want to come, didn’t want this to end. Right now, here, buried inside Stiles, hearing him whine and moan and gasp, this was perfect and Derek didn’t want to lose it. He took a shaky breath, hands tightening on Stiles’ hips as he fought for control. “God, I’m - I wanna - wanna stay here.”

Stiles ground his hips against Derek’s, kissing a wet line up his neck before turning to kiss his lips again. “Come for me, Derek. I want to feel you come inside of me again.” He began riding Derek again in earnest, whimpering against his mouth.

With Stiles talking like that, how was he supposed to hold back? Derek knew he was lost as soon as Stiles asked him to come, and when Stiles rocked up and came down hard again, he groaned, kissing Stiles deeply as he started to come, shooting in one hard pulse after another, his head going light and fuzzy with it.

For what seemed like an eternity, he floated in some kind of dazed blissful aftermath, and when he came back to himself, it was to find Stiles’ hands easing him back down to the bed, Stiles’ eyes watching him closely. Derek gave him a weak, loopy smile, wanting more than anything to tell him how incredible that had been, but he wasn’t sure that English would work for him yet. So he settled on pulling him in for a clumsy kiss instead.

Stiles laughed softly against Derek’s lips, managing to kiss him back before nuzzling against him. “Mmmm, I’m so sensitive right now,” Stiles murmured, pressing light kisses against Derek’s skin as he cuddled him.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Derek agreed, wrapping his arms around Stiles, squeezing gently. His whole body was humming, alive and yet at peace, and he wanted nothing more than to stay exactly like this for the next four or five years. “So good,” he managed to slur out, proud of himself for getting the words around his thick tongue.

Stiles reached up blindly to pat Derek’s cheek as if to say ‘good job’ with a small chuckle. “If we go again, maybe we should try the shower. I’m guessing you haven't had shower sex?” Stiles asked, but it sounded like a barely audible mumble.

Derek shook his head. “Never shared a shower before,” he managed to say. “But we’ll have to wait. Don’t think my legs’ll hold me up right now.”

“Mine either.” Stiles placed more kisses against Derek’s skin and then squeezed him with his arms. “I think I might fall asleep like this.”

“Go ahead.” Derek smiled and nuzzled against Stiles, still wrapped in a warm glow that made it feel like nothing bad was ever going to touch him again. “I’ll join you,” he managed around a yawn. “We can go again in the morning...”

Stiles mumbled something, too low to be heard, then yawned too. He nestled against Derek, breathing evening out a few minutes later as he fell asleep. Derek managed to kiss his temple one more time before he followed him into the sweetest, deepest sleep he’d known in quite some time.

***

The next morning Stiles woke up happy and sated in Derek’s arms. With one glance at the clock he wasted no time in waking Derek up with a blowjob, then stumbled into the shower to wash up while Derek finished him off with a hand job. By the time they were both dressing in the bedroom, Stiles knew he had a goofy grin on his face and probably looked drunk on sex.

“Try not to break your computer today,” he said, walking up to Derek and doing up his tie. “But I’ll plan to stop by anyways since I think it just hates you.”

“I’m starting to think I was some kind of horrible person in a former life and now I don’t deserve computers,” Derek teased, taking the opportunity to kiss him and sneak a brief grope in. “And you’re lucky you’ve got dark pants - hopefully if you leak all the way through your underwear it won’t show.”

“I’ll probably have to take a few bathroom breaks. Next time we do this on a weekday, I’ll have to remember to bring a butt plug from home.” Stiles gave Derek a kiss and had to force himself to pull away so they wouldn't be late for work. “Do you want to go get Gwen ready and I’ll start on breakfast?”

Derek cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll - I’ll go do that.” He seemed to be a little off-kilter as he headed for the door, had to turn back to get his sport coat, then again to kiss Stiles before he walked over to fumble with the lock. Stiles saw him pause for a moment out in the hall, run a hand over his hair, then heard him call out, “Good morning, Gwennie!” as he started down the hall towards her room.

He had absolutely no idea what that was about, but from what little he’d learned about Derek’s past, it probably had something to do with the mention of the butt plug. He smiled and walked out of the room, glancing down the hall where Derek disappeared into Gwen’s room. _Gwennie._ He liked that. Stiles wondered if Gwen would let him call her that or if that was a Derek-only nickname.

Stiles headed to the kitchen and tried to remember what Derek and Gwen liked for breakfast. He knew he could whip up some pancakes quickly and he never burned the first one, even though Derek claimed that the first one always ended up burned. Stiles busied himself in the kitchen and by the time Derek joined him with Gwen, breakfast was practically done and just needed to be served.

“I hope you guys wanted pancakes with the works for breakfast,” he told them and smiled. “Morning Gwen.”

“Yay, pancakes again!” she said, running over to throw her arms around his legs. “I like you being here in the mornings, Stiles.”

“That’s four-year-old for ‘good morning’,” Derek informed him. “Can you go ahead and get her set up with breakfast? I’ll join you as soon as I get my lunch packed.” He turned towards the fridge, then looked back at Stiles. “I can make you one, too, if you want.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I just usually eat whatever’s in my desk… sometimes only a granola bar or something out of the vending machine. I don't usually have time to leave the office for lunch,” Stiles said as he put pancakes, eggs and bacon on a plate for Gwen and went to put it on the table. He helped her up into her chair and pushed her in. “Do you want orange juice?” he asked her as he cut up her pancakes.

“Yes, please,” she said, folding her hands in her lap, the very picture of a perfectly demure child.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “As long as you don’t mind turkey and cheddar on wheat, then it’s fine,” he told Stiles, opening the fridge to pull various necessary items out. “And you really should have something more substantial than a granola bar or whatever crap they’ve got in the vending machine.”

“Hmm, well, maybe if you didn't break your computer every five seconds I could leave the office,” Stiles teased as he went to get the syrup for Gwen’s pancakes and a glass of orange juice. He placed it in front of her and poured a bit of syrup over the cut pieces then placed it on the table. “But if you feel bad enough that you make me lunch every day, I won't complain.” Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek and walked back to the stove. “Did you want pancakes, eggs and bacon too?”

“Just eggs and bacon, please. I try to skip the pancakes on work days - too much risk of ending up with syrup on my tie.” Derek opened the bread up and started pulling pieces out. “Do you want mayo or mustard on yours?”

“Mayo. Mustard is gross.” Stiles filled himself and Derek a plate and placed them at the table. “Orange juice or milk?” he asked, making a mental note not to make Derek pancakes in the morning on weekdays and to buy a cheap waffle maker so he could sneakily leave it on Derek’s counter top over the weekend.

“Orange juice sounds good.” Derek put mayo on all the slices of bread, then started laying out turkey and cheese. “Gwen prefers mustard to mayo,” he explained to Stiles, “But she has lunch at her daycare. I usually just send a snack or two for her. When she starts kindergarten then she’ll get a lunch like mine, right, Gwen?”

“Yep! Turkey and cheddar cheese, just like Daddy!” she said around a bite of pancake. “And a snack too, right?”

“That’s right.” Derek grabbed a few snacks, tossing one in a paper bag for Stiles, two in another for himself, and two in a plastic baggie for Gwen. “We’re having peanut butter crackers today.” He added the sandwiches to the bags, then gave Stiles his and set the baggie down by Gwen as he took his own seat at the table.

Stiles followed Derek to the table with his lunch bag and two cups of orange juice, setting one down next to Derek and put his and his lunch on the table. “Well hopefully today I’ll actually get to eat lunch. Maybe I’ll even take it up to your office and eat with you. What time do you usually go?” Stiles asked casually as he dug into his eggs and scooped some into his mouth.

Derek looked sheepish. “Whenever I remember to,” he admitted. “Sometimes I get wrapped up in whatever I’m doing and it takes a while, but I’ve been trying to do lunch somewhere around noon or 12:30.” He bit into a piece of bacon and groaned softly. “Damn, that’s good.”

“I can try to stop by around 12:30 if you want.” Stiles smiled as Derek enjoyed his bacon, satisfied that at least he could make bacon right. He glanced over at Gwen. “How are your pancakes?”

“Great.” She took another couple of bites. “Are you gonna make breakfast every time you spend the night? Cause if you are, can you stay the night lots more often?”

“Gwen!” Derek looked aghast at his daughter’s lack of manners. “We don’t ask people to stay over just so they can make breakfast!”

“It’s okay,” he assured Derek with a chuckle and shrugged. “And I don't mind making breakfast, but it’s up to your Daddy if I spend the night or not so you’ll have to ask him if I can stay to make breakfast.”

“Daddy said you can come over a lot,” she announced. “He told me yesterday when I wanted you to be here every morning. I remember.” She took a big bite of her eggs, looking very proud of herself.

“Well I don't mind cooking whenever I’m here,” Stiles said, eating more of his eggs and some of his bacon. “I even mentioned to your dad that maybe one night I can make you guys some homemade pizza. Maybe you can help me put the toppings on it when I come over and make it for dinner sometime?”

Gwen’s eyes widened. “You can _make_ pizza?!?” Clearly the idea of pizza being produced by anyone that didn’t work at a pizza parlor was enough to blow her tiny mind.

“Sure can!” Stiles said, just as proudly as Gwen had before. “I’ve destroyed enough dough to be able to throw pizza by now and I’d like to say that I’m pretty good at it. I can teach you how to make one too, but it takes a lot of practice.”

She squealed. “I can make my very own pizza?!?”

“Right now you need to eat your very own breakfast,” Derek reminded her with a smile. “We’ll see about making pizza when you get back from Aunt Laura’s, maybe Sunday night, if Stiles isn’t busy.”

Stiles tried not to think about how he’d be busy in Derek’s bedroom, but reminded himself that at some point Gwen was supposed to come home on Sunday and Stiles was supposed to leave since Derek hadn't asked him to stay longer than the weekend. “Yeah, sure. We can do another pizza and movie night.”

Gwen beamed. “And then you can stay and make breakfast on Monday and you and Daddy can take me to daycare then, too!”

Derek looked over at Stiles. “Sorry, she’s - you know you can tell her no if you don’t want to stay, right?”

Stiles looked between Gwen and Derek and he felt sort of trapped, not knowing how to talk about adult things in front of a four year old. He’d learned quickly that Gwen was observant with just about everything even if she wasn't looking at them while she ate. “I’m more worried about overstaying my welcome with you,” Stiles said quietly. “You can say no to me too.”

Derek’s foot nudged his under the table. “You’re not even close to overstaying it,” Derek informed him in a low voice. “It’s far more likely that you’ll get tired of us before we do you. Trust me, this is a good morning. Some are horrible.”

They’d technically only spent one night in the same bed together and Stiles was afraid that once Derek got to know him more, he’d realize the mistake he’d made in letting him into his bed at all, especially when he’d chattered Derek’s ears off one too many times. He nodded, trying not to get his hopes up that Derek wouldn't get to that point. “Just let me know if I need to go home or if I’m around too much. I understand if you need a break from me.”

Derek gave him a slightly forceful nudge that another person might have called a kick. “Stop that. I don’t want or need a break, except from work. It’s interfering with... other, more interesting things right now.”

“Okay,” Stiles said softly, feeling slightly relieved, even as he tried to push down the hope that was bubbling up inside of him. “If you want me to stay Sunday, I can, but if you don't I can go home too. Just let me know by Sunday, okay?”

Derek nodded, and they all went back to eating breakfast, but after the dishes were cleared and Gwen skipped off to put her snack in her backpack, Derek cornered Stiles in the kitchen and kissed him, then said, “Stay for Sunday.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, smoothing his hands up Derek’s arms. “It’s still only Friday. You could be sick of me by Sunday,” he joked, trying to keep his voice light.

“I’m sure. Stay.” Derek kissed him lightly. “Please.”

“Okay. I’ll stay,” he replied with a smile. “Good thing I brought that change of clothes you said I didn't need so I won't be naked at work on Monday.”

For a minute, Derek didn’t say anything, just stared off into space at some point over his right shoulder, his eyes slightly glazed over. Then he cleared his throat and murmured, “That might work, too.” He kissed Stiles again and went back to the table to grab his lunch bag, then headed into the living room, presumably to put it in his briefcase. “Gwen, brush your teeth and then let’s go!”

Right. Work. They had to go to work. Stiles couldn't just lean against the counter and tease Derek until Derek begged him for a blowjob. Stiles shook his head and went to grab his lunch, then fetched his backpack off the living room floor where he’d left it Wednesday. “Am I riding with you guys or taking my Jeep?” he asked as he packed his lunch into his backpack.

Derek looked surprised, like he hadn’t even realized there were options. “I thought you’d ride with us, but if you don’t want to stop off at Gwen’s daycare, then you might want to take your Jeep.”

“As long as we’re not late I’m good with driving with you guys. I do have to be on time even though I’m dating the boss,” Stiles said as he walked up to Derek and smacked his butt lightly.

Derek just gave him a raised eyebrow look, shook his head, and went to get Gwen. Soon enough, they were all packed into the car and headed for daycare with the Frozen soundtrack playing and Gwen singing along.

It was surreal, driving with Derek to take Gwen to daycare. His life had changed so much in such a few short days, but Stiles found himself comfortable all the same. It was different, but it was a good different. He didn't have to wake up alone, get off alone or drive to work alone. He had a reason to sit down and take his time eating breakfast versus stopping by McDonald's on the way to work to get a breakfast taco with a horrible cup of coffee. He reached over to place his hand on top of Derek’s as they stopped at a red light, smiling softly at him. “Thank you. For not giving up on me.”

“Thank you for not slapping me with a sexual harassment charge after the first two or three tries,” Derek said, leaning over to kiss him briefly before the light changed. They pulled up at Gwen’s daycare about five minutes later and Derek looked over at Stiles. “Do you want to come in or wait here?”

“It’ll probably be faster if I wait in the car. That way we don't have to do any extra goodbyes and we won't be late to work,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and put the car in park, then turned it off, but left the keys in the ignition as he got out and walked around to get Gwen out of her car seat. “Say good-bye to Stiles,” he told her. “You can see him again later this weekend.”

“Bye, Stiles!” she chirped, running for the door as soon as Derek set her down on the sidewalk. Derek laughed and closed the door, then followed her into the daycare, where Stiles could see him write something on a clipboard, talk briefly to a young dark-haired woman, then come back out. “I had to let them know Laura was picking her up today,” he said as he settled himself back in his seat.

“I should buy your sister something for watching her this weekend, but then again, after the whole thing with my name… I probably won't.” Stiles chuckled and looked back at the daycare. “When does she start school? In the Fall or next year?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Derek admitted. “She’ll be five in November, but I don’t know if that means she starts kindergarten this year or next year.”

“It might be next year… if they have to be five before the school year starts. That’s probably something you need to check into. A girl has to have her school shopping done before school starts, after all.”

Derek chuckled, started the car up, and pulled back into traffic. “As long as there’s no new Disney movie coming out in the next couple of months, I already know what she’s going to want on all her school stuff,” he said. “Elsa and Anna and Frozen.” He reached out to turn the music off. “Sometimes I think I’m going to start singing ‘Let It Go’ in my sleep.”

“I wouldn't be surprised if I start having Frozen dreams.” Stiles laughed. “I already know all the words. Maybe I should get her a Frozen backpack or something, if she doesn't already have one?” Stiles wondered what exactly they had in Frozen merchandise and resolved to buy Gwen all of it if it would make her happy.

“She has two,” Derek pointed out. “The one she carried today, with Elsa, and then she has another with both Elsa and Anna on it. Trust me, there will be plenty of Frozen merchandise to get her for school, if she hasn’t picked a new obsession by then.”

“Does she have those Frozen light up shoes?” Stiles asked, feeling his ears heat as Derek looked at him. “What? I browse on my phone sometimes… and I saw some Frozen shoes with lights in the heels.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “And just when were you browsing little girls’ shoes?” he asked with a smile. “Because somehow I don’t think they make those in your size...”

“I was looking for Gwen and they definitely do not sell matching pairs for me.” Stiles laughed at that, trying to imagine himself with Frozen light up shoes. “She liked the Otter so I thought she might like something else.”

“She’d love them, but you really shouldn’t buy something that expensive for her. Those shoes are almost thirty dollars, and she’ll probably outgrow them in less than six months.” Derek glanced over at Stiles. “Besides, I’m pretty sure making pancakes and watching movies means more to her than shoes would.”

Stiles thought about that. He supposed Derek was right. “But eventually I have to go back to my place,” he pointed out. “I won't be able to make breakfast for her every morning even if I want to.”

Derek’s smile slipped as he nodded. “We don’t have to think about that now, though.” He turned into the parking garage and headed up to a level that Stiles had never even considered parking on. “How are we doing on time?”

Stiles pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. “We're good. Where are we even parked? I don't think I'm going to be able to find my way back here.” It was like some secret Hale family parking level.

“It’s the executive level,” Derek said, pulling into a spot that was labeled with his name. “You’ll get used to it, but you can always just come to my office and we can walk right over here from there.” He put the car in park, turned it off, and leaned over to kiss Stiles. “Or I can get you a new keycard if you’d rather meet me here.”

Stiles reached out to gently grip Derek’s tie, keeping him from pulling away just yet as he kissed him back. “Either of those work for me. Then again, I won't be up here unless I’m coming to work or leaving work with you.”

“Hopefully that’ll be a lot more often.” Derek grinned, then gently eased Stiles’ hand off his tie, pulled the keys out of the ignition, grabbed his briefcase, and got out of the car. Once Stiles was out as well, he hit the alarm button, the ‘chirp-chirp’ echoing in the garage, then circled around to look at Stiles. “Think there’s any chance we can sneak out early today? Since it’s Friday and all?”

“I guess it depends on how many computers break today, or how many times _your_ computer breaks today. I generally try to leave when my time is up, but I’ve always made exceptions when it’s been your computer that has issues. What do you have to do today?” he asked, following Derek since Stiles had no idea where they were going.

Derek led him over to a door where he swiped his keycard, ushering him through it into the enclosed bridge that connected the executive level parking to the office building. “I have no idea,” he said. “I usually don’t. Laura sends me whatever needs to be done and I do it.”

“Really? So you come to work every day with no to-do list? Huh. That’s strange. I thought you were into this whole family business thing?” He’d known that Derek had been there for about four years, but Stiles didn't know much other than that when it came to the work that Derek did on a daily basis.

Derek shrugged. “It’s a job,” he said. “It pays enough that I can support Gwen and not have to worry too much about money.”

Stiles understood that. He shrugged and walked with Derek down the hallway and sure enough, Derek’s office wasn't too far from the executive parking garage. He stopped outside of Derek’s door and fixed his tie for him. “I guess I’ll see you in a bit? You’re bound to have one computer mishap today,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well, when I do, I’ll call you for it,” Derek promised with a smile, kissing him one last time before he slid his keys in the door and opened his office for the day.

Stiles gave him a teasing smack on the butt before Derek walked into his office and chuckled. “See you around lunch if your computer doesn't break before then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Danny looked over at Stiles when he walked in. “So did you enjoy your day off?” he asked, his raised eyebrows doing all sorts of speaking for him.

Stiles could feel himself flush as he sat down in his chair, putting his bag aside. “I actually really enjoyed my day off,” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah?” Danny sat up in his chair. “Did you finally get laid? And if you did, you owe me details, man.”

He cleared his throat and glanced over at Danny, not quite sure what he should tell him, but he said, “I came into work with Derek this morning.”

“As in Mr Hale?” Stiles nodded and Danny snorted. “Come on, man. Like I’m gonna believe you bagged a big boss. He barely even talks to anyone that doesn’t live on the sixteenth floor.”

“Well I spend a lot of time up there fixing his computer so I’ve gotten to know him a little bit over the last six months… so yeah, we’re dating now.”

Danny just shook his head and turned back to his monitor. “You’ve got one hell of an imagination, I’ll give you that,” he said, reaching out to pick up his phone when it rang. “IT, how may I help you?”

He couldn't say that he was surprised by Danny’s reaction, given that Danny himself wouldn't even sleep with Stiles when he’d made the suggestion. But Stiles didn't have to prove anything to Danny, because he knew the truth. Stiles shrugged and went about unpacking his bag, putting his lunch on his desk and starting up his computer.

The morning went smoothly with no calls from Derek to come fix his computer and just before noon Stiles saw something moving above his head. “Hey! It’s the cup!” he said and looked over at Danny. The cup made its way down and landed on Stiles’ desk. When he grabbed it, Stiles looked into it and - “Huh. These are the same crackers Derek gave me for a snack in my lunch bag. They must be pretty good if other people buy them,” he said, pulling the crackers out and showing them to Danny.

“Whole wheat crackers and peanut butter?” Danny laughed. “Looks like your friend up there is a health nut. Or maybe they just somehow know that left to your own devices, you’d eat nothing but crap.”

“Probably both,” Stiles said and tossed them into his drawer, then found a Snickers bar and put it into the cup. He tugged on the string and let it go, then watched the cup disappear back up into the ceiling. “One day I’m gonna meet this cup person.”

“How? Just keep sending up candy and look to see who starts gaining weight?” Danny shook his head. “Come on, Stiles. It’s probably just a bored secretary.”

“Maybe I’ll send up a note for a sneaky meeting,” he said. “Everyone has to go to the break room, right?”

“Depends on if your friend up there has access to the executive break room or not,” Danny pointed out. “You _do_ realize they’ve got their own break room, bathrooms, and even a workout room up on 17, right?”

“No, I didn’t, but now I’ll have to ask Derek about them and get him to show them to me,” Stiles said, giving into the urge to stick out his tongue at Danny. “Just you wait. One day you’ll believe me and then you’ll wish you did when I first told you.”

“At least you picked somebody hot to play pretend boyfriends with,” was all Danny said. “Although the whole ‘I hate the world’ vibe is a little bit of a turn-off for me.”

“He’s really sweet. But I guess I can see how some people would think that if he doesn't like you. He’s been hitting on me for six months dude. Good thing I never told you, cause you probably wouldn't have believed me then either.”

“Considering that you’ve been bitching about no sex for at least that long, yeah, I’d say that’s a good bet. Seriously, why would you have turned him down in the first place, let alone said no for six months and then fucked him anyway?”

“Because he’s the boss and I didn't want to lose my job if it didn't work out. That doesn't mean that I didn't like him the whole time.” Stiles sighed. “And it’s not just fucking. I met his daughter and she’s adorable.”

“He has a kid? Wow, that’s - you can’t just fuck somebody with a kid.” Danny thought about it, then added, “Not if you’ve, like, met the kid and everything.”

“It was inevitable if I was going to start seeing Derek, so I suppose it’s good to start out that way. He invited me to her dance recital last night and that was the original date, but with the computer issues he had Wednesday night I ended up going over to his place and fixing his computer. Ended up meeting her then instead of at the recital. She’s four and her name is Gwen.” Stiles smiled as he thought of their first movie night and how she’d clung to him when she’d fallen asleep. “So far it seems to be going well. Apparently I’m going to be the designated breakfast maker.”

“Huh.” Danny was staring at him in open amazement. “Never really figured you for the dad-type. I’d’ve thought you’d avoid kids like the plague.”

“Why would you think that?” Stiles asked, opening his lunch and getting the crackers out of it. He pulled the package open and shoved a cracker into his mouth. Just because Stiles didn't _have_ kids didn't mean that he didn't like them. Sure, some kids were demons that should be locked in a ring of salt, but thankfully Gwen wasn't one of them.

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because kids need a lot of patience, and you can barely keep your temper with some of the people around here that are constantly screwing up their computers?”

“Because those people are stupid,” Stiles said with an annoyed tone. “Children can learn, adults are set in their ways and refuse to change and continue to break their computers.”

“Yeah, and Mr Hale’s the worst of the lot,” Danny said with a sly smile. “How many times have you bitched about his incompetence, again?”

“Derek will be the first to tell you that he’s a computer murderer. I think they just blessed him with an old shitty laptop because they don't want to shell out the cash to get him a new one. Some torture Laura schemed up, honestly.” That was the only explanation that Stiles had come up with. He refused to believe Derek was that horrible with tech all together.

Danny snorted. “Come on, nobody’s that evil. But some people _are_ that terrible with computers.” As if on cue, Stiles’ cell phone rang. “Lemme guess - you’re being summoned.”

Stiles looked at his phone and sure enough, it was Derek. “Yep. Looks like. But it’s also around Derek’s lunchtime so I’m going to take lunch, too.” Stiles grabbed his lunch bag and answered his phone. “Hey you. I’m heading up.”

***

Ordinarily, Derek would be glaring at his computer, but with Stiles on the way up to take care of it, he was in a surprisingly good mood. “Don’t think this means I don’t hate you,” he told the evil machine as he finished off the last of the Snickers bar that his friendly junk food fairy had sent up for him.

When there was a tap on the door, he called out, “Come on in,” smiling as he anticipated seeing Stiles again. But instead of Stiles, it was Laura who walked in. “You’d better not be coming here to tell me that you can’t take Gwen this weekend.”

“I’ll take Gwen this weekend,” Laura said as she waltzed into his office and sat down. “But I will settle for details on Stiles.”

“We’re dating.” That was about as detailed as he wanted to get with anyone, especially Laura. She had a history of being nosy as hell and not above interfering with his relationships, and he wanted her as far from this one as possible.

“Yeah, that was obvious Der-bear. I meant the real details. You seem head over heels for this guy already and I want to make sure that he’s not going to hurt my baby brother.”

“Stiles is a good guy.” Derek hadn’t been able to say that about very many people in his life, but he felt comfortable saying it about Stiles, no equivocation or justification necessary.

“I’m a good what?” Stiles asked as he walked into Derek’s open door.

Derek smiled at him and beckoned him into the office. “You’re a good guy. And a very good IT tech, right, Laura?”

Laura waved her hand at them and stood up. “I’ll be back later to grill you,” she said to Derek and waved at Stiles with a smile. “Bye cutie.”

“I’m not going to have to worry about your sister hitting on me now, am I?” Stiles asked when Laura was gone and placed his lunch on Derek’s desk.

Derek shook his head, reaching out to pull Stiles around the desk, tugging him to stand in between his legs. “We’ve always had an agreement about each other’s boyfriends and girlfriends,” he explained, leaning in to bury his face in Stiles’ stomach, breathing in the scent of him. “You’re safe.”

“Oh. Good. Cause Laura would probably murder me,” Stiles said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Derek. “So did you call me just because you wanted to or is your computer actually messed up?”

“It made a blip and the screen went green, then blue, and now it’s dead,” Derek said, the words muffled by Stiles’ shirt. “I tried Control-Alt-Delete and that made a little white dot come up for about three seconds, but that was it.”

“Uhh… well… good thing I backed up your files on the cloud, huh? Cause that sounds like a hard drive failure… or maybe your motherboard fried itself. Either way, I think something is going to have to be replaced in this thing.” Stiles looked at the computer and frowned at it.

Derek sat back and sighed. “I had pictures of Gwen on there... are they gone for good?”

“No. I just said I backed them up on the cloud. But I could try to get them off the hard drive if you don't want to download them off the cloud. And depending on what’s wrong with it, maybe you should just buy a new computer?”

“Would a new computer be able to get at the cloud?” Stiles had tried to explain the whole cloud thing to Derek while they ran errands yesterday morning, but Derek still didn’t quite understand how his files could be up in the air somewhere and on his computer, all at the same time.

“The cloud is basically just a storage system that’s elsewhere, remember?” Stiles shook his head and kissed Derek’s forehead. “Just let me take care of it. But unless you’re using someone else’s computer today, I doubt you’re going to get any work done.”

Derek’s shoulders slumped. “Laura won’t let me near her computer,” he muttered. And he didn’t want to go within five hundred feet of Peter’s without first bathing in Lysol and then putting on a hazmat suit. “So I guess I can’t do anything else today.”

“Well… how about we have lunch and then go shopping for a new computer for you? Then I’ll get it synced with your cloud when we come back and then try to at least harvest the hard drive in this computer.” Stiles smiled and leaned in to give Derek a kiss on the lips. “Plus, Laura can't expect you to work on a computer that’s always breaking down.”

“You can do that? Buy a new computer, just like that?” Derek was amazed at how easy Stiles made the whole thing sound. Have lunch, get a new computer, all in a day’s work.

“Well… I mean… I’ll have to get Danny to sign off on the purchase, but it’s for you so what’s he going to do? Say no?” Stiles sat on Derek’s lap and gave him another kiss, this one deeper. “Mm you taste like chocolate.”

Derek chuckled, ducking his head when Stiles mentioned the chocolate. “You found out my secret,” he said. “I’m a secret chocoholic. I try not to keep junk food in the house so I set a good example for Gwen, but I get my fix here at work.”

“Then I’ll make sure not to buy and and bring it to your house,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “Maybe I should start keeping those mini hershey bars for you in my desk. That way if you need a fix I’ll have what you need.” Stiles winked and kissed Derek again.

The thought of mini chocolate bars that he could get at any time was enough to make Derek smile. His mystery friend had been kind enough to supply today’s treat, but the prospect of getting chocolate _and_ a visit from Stiles was much better. “That sounds good. Especially since I won’t have many excuses for calling you up here once I get that new computer.” Derek ran his hands up Stiles’ back and tilted his head to kiss him. “Although we can keep having lunch in here.”

“I suppose if you’re desperate you could always fake a computer crisis, too. No one would think it’s out of the ordinary with all the calls you’ve made to IT.” Stiles reached for his lunch, but didn't move from Derek’s lap. “And I’m completely up for having lunch in here. Danny tells me that you have all sorts of fun things on this floor and a workout room on the mysterious floor seventeen.” He pulled his sandwich out of the bag and set it on Derek’s desk. “He also doesn't believe we’re dating now.”

“I’m pretty sure Laura might have a thing or two to say about me calling IT for problems with a new computer,” Derek pointed out. “She’d probably make me sign some kind of statement agreeing that I won’t abuse my IT privileges just to see my boyfriend, or something like that.” He twisted his chair so that he could lean over to fish his lunch out of his briefcase, then set it besides Stiles’ on the desk. “And I usually only go up to seventeen for the workout room. Apparently I make the break room ‘less fun’ when I’m there.”

Stiles fiddled with his sandwich bag. “How do you make it less fun?” he asked, also dumping out his crackers on the desk.

Derek shrugged, then fished his sandwich out of his lunch bag and unwrapped it. “Something about me scaring the secretaries and basically everyone who isn’t family,” he mumbled around his first bite.

Stiles nodded like he understood what Derek was explaining. “Well, it’s their loss and my gain because I get to have lunch with you instead.” Stiles took a bite of his own sandwich and groaned as he chewed. “Oh my god this is so good.”

There was something fundamentally satisfying about watching Stiles eat (and love) something Derek had prepared. He smiled and finished his own mouthful, then leaned up to kiss Stiles. “How about this - for every morning you make breakfast, I’ll make lunch. Does that sound like a good deal?”

“That sounds like a great deal. But that also means that I’m going to have to spend the night a lot more often so I can make breakfast in order to get lunch.” Stiles laughed softly as he ate more of his sandwich. “Not that I mind, though.”

Derek felt a warmth slip through him at the thought of having Stiles spending the night and making breakfast on a regular basis. “How often is more often?” he asked, trying his best to sound casual about it.

“Well… if I stay Sunday that’ll be like… five days and nights I’ve already spent at your house. I need to at least go back to my place a couple of times a week to pretend that I’m still living there and haven't moved into your house for the majority of the week,” Stiles said with a chuckle around another bite of his sandwich. “So I guess whenever you want me to.”

Five days and nights. Almost a solid week. Derek knew better than to believe that it would always be like it had been so far - they were bound to argue at some point, get on each other’s nerves and want to be alone again, but right now he wasn’t opposed to having Stiles there as often as he could get him. “Five or six days a week sounds good,” he said, keeping his attention on his lunch, just in case Stiles thought that was too much.

Stiles laughed. “Really? Maybe I should just move my stuff into Scott’s then and give up my apartment since I’ll be paying rent for a place I’m saying at for two days a week. I’d say you could come over and stay with me, but I don't exactly have a guest room for Gwen there. It’s decently sized, but it’s only one bedroom.”

“That might not be too bad an idea at some point in the future,” Derek agreed, before his practical side forced him to add, “Although I don’t want you to feel like you have to give up your own place for me. I mean, if things didn’t work out...” He would hate to think that he might be the reason Stiles could end up homeless, or giving up a place that he liked.

Stiles went silent and still on Derek’s lap, picking at his sandwich. He cleared his throat and finally said, “Yeah. Right. If this doesn't work out… I guess I forgot to think that was even an option. But I suppose that’s kind of naive of me. Sorry…”

“It’s not that I think it’s going to - I mean, I don’t want it to not work,” Derek fumbled, trying to find a way to put his tumultuous thoughts into words. “But I know it can, especially with the whole kid thing, and I don’t want you to regret anything if it does. I mean, I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with, and Gwen can be a handful, too, and you might decide you were better off on your own, and I just - I want you to have that option if you want it.”

“Okay,” Stiles said quietly and ate more of his sandwich. When he was finished, he put the plastic Ziploc in his paper bag, crumpled it and shot it into Derek’s trashcan. “How about we just do three times a week then? So I’m actually still living at my place and it doesn't get to a point where we start annoying each other?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, I guess we could do that.” Derek wrapped up the rest of his sandwich and put it back in the paper bag. Stiles might say that it was okay, but it felt like it was anything but. Especially since now he was going to end up having Stiles over less. “You still want to stay over this weekend, right?”

“Yeah… if you want me to. But if it’s too much then I can go home tomorrow and I’ll stop by on Sunday to make pizza with Gwen and go home afterwards. So I’m not moving too fast for you.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s dead laptop, got up from his lap and went to sit in an empty chair, pulling out his phone and punching something into it.

Derek sighed and looked down at his desk, regretting having finished that Snickers bar his mystery friend had sent up. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said quietly. “I’m just trying to protect you... protect _us_ in case this doesn’t work out.” And instead he’d fucked up bad enough that he felt like he was on the verge of losing Stiles already.

“We just started this, I wasn't even thinking about it possibly not working out, but I can understand if you don't want me around a lot so Gwen won't get attached and hurt if it doesn’t. Plus, I’m an adult. I can protect myself.” Stiles sighed and stood up. “I’m going to run this down to Danny and get the card so I can get you a new laptop. You can go with me or stay. It’s up to you.”

“I’d like to go.” He’d also like to take the last ten minutes back, but that wasn’t an option. “But I’d like to try to straighten this out first, because it seems like I fucked up and that wasn’t what I was trying to do.”

Stiles just stood there with Derek’s laptop at his side as if he were waiting for Derek to continue and he pushed his phone into his pocket. “I want you to be here,” Derek told him. “I want you to stay over, even if all you wanted to do was spend one night a month with me. And I want things to work out, but the last time I tried, it was - it didn’t.” He hesitated, then forced himself to admit, “And I didn’t want it to work with her anywhere close to how much I want it to work with you.”

“I’m not Kate…” Stiles shook his head and rubbed at his face with a sigh. “And I know this just started, but I feel like you have the potential to break me if this doesn't work out… so if you think for one second that I’m not what you want at some point, I need to know sooner rather than later so I’m not completely broken when you break up with me.” Stiles shifted from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at Derek. “And I’ve enjoyed my time with you and Gwen. I don't want to hurt her either.”

To say Derek was shocked to hear his own thoughts coming out of Stiles’ mouth was an understatement. “I - you could break me, too,” he stammered. “And I thought if - that it would be you. Leaving me and - leaving us.” And then Derek would not only be heartbroken himself, but he’d have a heartbroken child to console, as well.

“Why? Because I don't have any kids? You could easily decide I’m not someone you want around Gwen and kick me to the curb once you get tired of me. You have a lot more to protect than I do and if anyone’s going to be breaking up with someone I feel like it’s going to be you breaking up with me. You’ve got this whole life that I’m trying to fit into because I want to, but you could decide that I don't belong in what you’ve built over the past four years. I’m just a guy you’ve been hitting on for six months… probably because you liked my ass when I was fixing your computer.”

Derek’s chest tightened as he listened to Stiles basically run himself down, and he was shaking his head long before Stiles finished talking. “I liked _you_ , Stiles, not just your ass. I mean, it’s a great ass, don’t get me wrong, but you were funny and you always had something good to say. You didn’t tell me I was stupid for breaking my computer and you didn’t get mad when I hit on you and that’s what I really liked. You. That’s why I want you around, to get to know you even better.”

“I want this to work out,” Stiles said softly. “I want a real chance to be a part of your life and a part of Gwen’s life. The last thing I want to do is hurt either of you, especially Gwen because I don't want her to experience that… But it’s not going to work out if you’re going to let your experience with Kate get in the way of this. I know she hurt the both of you, but I’m not her, Derek. She’s the one missing out here and I just hope that you’ll give me a real chance and let me stay. I know it’s not always going to be easy and it might seem like it is right now because it’s new, but I’m willing to give it a real shot and to work on it when that happens.”

Derek got up and walked around to Stiles, pausing just a couple feet away. He licked his lips and said, “I know you aren’t her. You aren’t anything like her. If you were, I wouldn’t - this would never have been more than a physical thing. But you’re - I want you to stay, Stiles. One night a week, three nights, or more.” He paused, then added, “And I really want to kiss you, too.”

“Then kiss me already because the suspense is killing me,” Stiles said with a slightly dramatic flail of his free hand. Derek caught his hand and pulled him in for a long kiss.

“Stay,” he breathed when he had to pause for air. “Please.”

“We still have to go buy your computer,” Stiles said, looking almost drunk like he always did when Derek kissed him.

“So we’ll go find one and then go home.” Derek kissed him again. “Just... don’t go back to your place until at least Monday?”

“Okay,” Stiles said as he kissed Derek back. “But I still have to come back to work after we get your computer. I can't stop working just because I’m dating the boss man,” he teased with a small smile.

Derek grinned. “I need help to set the new computer up,” he said, hands dipping down to briefly cup Stiles’ ass. “Lots of help. It might even run into overtime.”

Stiles laughed softly. “I suppose after it’s set up you might need a tutorial on how to use it, since it’s going to be new and all. It’ll be a completely different beast for you.”

Derek nodded rapidly. “And with my lack of skill with computers, that tutorial’s going to take a long, long time,” he pointed out. “So really, you should let Danny know that you’ll be tied up with me for the rest of the day.”

Stiles snorted. “He’ll probably at least believe that,” Stiles said. “Even though he thinks I’m in an imaginary relationship with you. But he’ll believe in your lack of computer knowledge.”

“Why would he think you’re in an imaginary relationship with me?” Derek looked puzzled. “Am I that horrible, that nobody can see anyone wanting to be involved with me?”

“Well, he mentioned you had that hate the world vibe, but I think it’s mostly that you’re too hot for me and you’re the boss man, so how could you ever possibly be interested in me?” Stiles shrugged.

“Easily. Have you seen you or spent any time with you?” Derek smiled and kissed him lightly. “I think the better question is how I couldn’t have been.”

Stiles smiled and reached his hand up to cup Derek’s cheek, smoothing his thumb against Derek’s beard. “It’s the little things you say like that that are going to make me fall for you more.”

That warm glow slid through Derek again and he smiled, tilting his head to better savor the caress. “Then I’ll do my best to keep saying them,” he offered, although he wasn’t sure exactly how to do that when so far he’d basically been lucking into saying the right (and occasionally the wrong) thing.

“Let’s go get your computer before we never make it out of your office,” Stiles suggested, giving Derek a brief kiss. “I need to go down and sign some forms with Danny and get the card so we can go.”

Leaving the office really wasn’t high on Derek’s priority list, especially since there was the possibility of make up sex if they stayed, but he was learning that distracting Stiles from a mission was far from easy. Or a good idea. “Yeah, okay,” he sighed. “But we can come back up here and lock the door when we’re done buying the computer, right?” Or better yet, go home, where they could just lock themselves in the condo until Sunday night.

***

It didn't take Stiles long to go downstairs and get the forms signed with Danny. Danny had stared wide-eyed and disbelieving at them as he’d gotten the card and he’d left with Derek back up the elevator. He wasn't sure what Danny was going to say when he saw him tomorrow, but he had a suspicion that Danny believed him now. It would have been hard for him not to, given that Derek was holding his hand and glaring at anyone that looked at him for more than about five seconds.

Stiles walked with Derek now, looking at computers, all lined up down an aisle. “Do you like any of them?” Stiles asked, looking back at Derek. He looked confused, but Stiles didn't expect him to really know much about what they were looking at.

Derek shrugged, obviously pretty lost when it came to the laptops. “The blue one’s kind of pretty,” he said, pointing at it.

Stiles looked at the computer and then looked at Derek and at the computer again. “You’re never buying your own computer,” he said evenly. “But we can buy you a blue snap on case if you want your computer to be blue. How does that sound?”

“So that’s not a good computer?” Derek asked, a faint line appearing between his eyebrows. “And you can make any computer blue?”

“It doesn't have a lot of memory on the hard drive and the RAM isn’t that great… and with how you like to store videos and pictures of Gwen on your computer, you’re going to need a bigger hard drive for that than… 32GBs. And I can make any computer blue,” Stiles said with a smile.

Derek’s eyes had started to glaze over as soon as Stiles started talking about RAM, but they cleared when he mentioned pictures of Gwen and making it blue. That, at least, it seemed he understood. “Okay. So what do you think I should get?”

Stiles looked at several computers and stopped in front of one. “This one looks good. It has a good sized hard drive, decent RAM and Laura won't kill us for buying you a super expensive laptop.” Or, well, kill Stiles since he’s the one buying it for Derek on the company card.

“I don’t think she can really say anything,” Derek said absently. “She bought herself a Mac-something last year. Those are pretty expensive, aren’t they?”

“Well this one is a lower end Mac,” Stiles said as he looked back at it. “We can get you a better one if you think she won't murder us. I like to think of it as an investment since they aren’t usually weighted down with some things like PCs are. You’re not likely to get a virus even though it is possible if you’re downloading things specifically for Macs illegally. But I think you’d be safe from that.” Stiles wasn't even sure if Derek could download things, since he had a hard time downloading files from his emails. “I think you might like computers if you get one, though.”

“Why would I download anything illegal?” Derek frowned. “You don’t do anything like that, do you?”

“I don't, I’m just saying that’s usually how people get viruses on their Macs… they’re nearly indestructible otherwise… unless you throw it out a window or something.” Stiles shrugged. “What’s a comfortable spending limit for you?”

“If I didn’t throw the monstrosity out the window, I think I can contain myself,” Derek muttered, then shrugged again when Stiles asked about his spending limit. “I don’t know... $1500? Maybe $2000, if it’s a really good computer.”

Stiles didn't understand how some people thought that was normal, but he supposed since it was for the office and Laura got a Mac, it could possibly be normal. Stiles remembered having to save for his, but it beat having to try to bring back to life his dying PC every time it kicked it. “We can get plenty with that range.” Stiles walked around and found the computer he thought would get Derek through the next ten years with the amount of money they were using, if not longer. “We can get this one and buy a blue snap case for it if you want it to be blue.”

For a minute Derek didn’t say anything, but then he reached out to pick up the computer they were standing in front of, handling it carefully, almost gingerly. “This color’s good,” he said, staring intently down at it. “What’s it called?”

“It’s a MacBook Pro… the newest one.” Stiles shrugged. “Mine’s lasted going on seven years now so… I think you’ll be safe with this one not dying on you.”

“Huh? Oh... the computer. Yeah, okay.” Derek closed it and ran a reverent hand over the lid. “It’s not really a true pink,” he murmured, almost as though to himself. “It’s like... like a dusky rose, almost with some hints of apricot in it, but deeper...”

“It’s called rose gold. Kind of like the jewelry,” Stiles said and smiled as he watched Derek run his hand over the top of the computer. “I think Gwen will like it too.” Stiles squatted down and looked through the boxes, grabbing the rose gold in the specs that he wanted. “If you’re sure, we can get it and head back to the office. There will be a learning curve, but I think it’ll be easy.”

Derek nodded, then looked over at Stiles. “Do we need to put this in the box so we can take it home, or will a salesman do that for us?”

Stiles wiggle the box he already had in his hands with Derek’s brand new rose gold laptop in it. “I’ve got it. That’s the display one.”

“Oh.” Derek’s ears flushed bright pink as he set the laptop back down. “Okay, ready to go?”

“Yep,” Stiles said and smiled. “You’re cute when your ears turn red,” he added, giving Derek a peck on the lips and headed to the counter to check out.

Derek followed him up to the register, where he waited quietly while Stiles took care of paying with the company card. He walked around to pick his new computer up once it was paid for, holding the box carefully as they headed out to the car, where the new computer was laid gently on the backseat floorboard. “Do you want to go by your place before we go home?”

“I guess we can if you want to see my place. I already have my bag and stuff at yours, so I don't really need anything. But it’s close by if you want to break into that laptop sooner rather than later. I think you’re a little in love with the color.” Stiles smiled over at Derek as he slid into the passenger seat and waited for Derek to get into his side.

“It’s pretty. And unusual,” Derek said, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. “I’ve never seen a computer that color. And I was thinking about - you said you wanted to get your, uh,” he cleared his throat. “You know. From your place.”

Stiles raised his brows, looking over at Derek again, not sure why he was flushing even more and looked uncomfortable. “My toys?” he asked as his brain caught up with what Derek could possibly be referring to that was making him that red. He smirked over at Derek and Stiles was more than amused. “Have you never played with toys before Derek?”

“Not those kind of toys,” Derek admitted, starting up the car and keeping his attention very firmly fixed on putting it in gear and getting out of the parking lot. “I, uh, I never really had the chance. I mean, I’ve been in, uh, toy stores for condoms, but not for anything else.”

“Well, maybe we can go to one sometime, if you want, to look around more. We don't have to buy anything,” Stiles said, surprised that Derek had no experience with any sort of toy whatsoever. “Or if you don't want to go to a store, I’m sure we can find something in my toy box that you can try if you want.”

“Something to use on you, you mean?” Derek glanced over at him, clearly intrigued by that idea. “Have you done that before? With anybody else?”

“With one person,” Stiles said with a nod. “And you can use something on me, or if you wanted to try anything for you, you can do that too. We’re already having unprotected sex... so… I’m cool with you using my toys if you want to test anything out.” Stiles was treading lightly, unsure what Derek might want, but he wanted him to experience whatever it was he was fishing for.

Derek licked his lips. “Thanks, I appreciate it, but I - Could we maybe get you some new toys?” He looked quickly over at Stiles. “I’m sure yours are great, but are you particularly attached to them?”

“To a couple of them,” Stiles said and chuckled. “But I’m sure we could find a new one. You don't want to share the ones I have?”

“No, it’s -” Derek took a shaky breath. “I don’t want to use the same toys someone else did on you,” he admitted in a low voice. “I want... something that’s just ours.”

Oh. Well. Stiles could understand that. “Lydia has her own set of toys that she used on me when we had our thing, but if you want to get some new ones we can get some. I’ve never shared my favorite toys with anyone else.”

“Really? That’s - You don’t have to share them with me if you don’t want to,” Derek said, turning onto the street. “I understand if you want to keep them just for you.”

Stiles shifted around, wondering if Derek would be interested in his toys anyways or if he should even show Derek which toy was his particular favorite. “I’ll let you look at them. At least then you might get an idea if you want to buy some new ones.” Stiles said. Once they parked in front of his building the glanced at Derek. “Do you want to come up?”

Derek put the car in park and turned the engine off. “Yeah, if that’s okay.”

Stiles nodded, feeling his cheeks flush. “Well if you’re going to check out my stash you’d need to come upstairs, so of course it’s okay.” He stepped out of the car and waited for Derek to do the same, then took his hand when he did. “Come on… I’ll show you the goods.”

***

Derek followed Stiles up to his apartment, nerves making his stomach tighten. “So how many toys do you have, anyway?”

“Umm… probably a lot more than you think I’d have,” Stiles said with what sounded like a nervous laugh. “I bought a lot at first since I didn't know what I liked and ended up with a lot of toys I don't use often. There’s only like two I use a lot.”

Derek wondered what made those two special, then hoped he’d get to find out, that Stiles might either explain or show him. “Why haven’t you gotten rid of the other ones?”

“Because I spent money on them. It’s not like I can donate them to charity or anything.” Stiles chuckled and shook his head, walking up a flight of stairs. “This is me,” he said, motioning to a door as they walked towards it, unlocked it and let them inside.

Keeping something useless just because it had been paid for didn’t make sense to Derek, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he walked into Stiles’ apartment and looked around, taking it all in. From the way Stiles had talked about it, Derek had expected something like a larger studio, but this was different. Nicer, for one thing, with a large window that let light stream into the open living room. “It’s nice,” Derek said, smiling as he walked into Stiles’ bedroom to find a nearly solid wall of books. “It’s very... you. And I mean that in a good way.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled and walked over to his bed, pulling a short trunk out from under it. “If you like it, maybe we can stay here sometime? I know it’s nothing fancy like your place…”

“I don’t need fancy,” Derek immediately said. “And I’d like to stay here sometimes when Laura or Erica have Gwen. Kind of like our own little hideaway...” He sat down on the bed, running a hand over the soft spread. “Even if the bed’s slightly smaller than mine. We can crowd in together, right?”

“I think we’ll fit fine… it’s not like we sleep separately anyways and I tend to be a clingy sleeper if you noticed.” Stiles opened the trunk and slid it in front of Derek, sitting on the bed next to him. “My collection.”

The first thing Derek noticed was the overwhelming array of colors. Vivid reds, greens, blues, pinks, blacks, all of them jumbled together. “It’s... colorful,” he said, eyeing it all warily. “So, uh, which ones are your favorites?”

Stiles flushed and looked uncomfortable as he pulled his legs up on the bed and crossed them under himself. “They’re not in there…”

Which meant that the bright pink, very thick thing that curved in a way that was, frankly, scary, wasn’t one of them. Derek let out a relieved breath. “So where are they?”

“In my nightstand,” Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his back. “Um… one’s a little unconventional, I guess… so, yeah. The other one is pretty normal. Which one do you want to see first?”

Derek wasn’t sure how it could get much more unconventional than that black one that had what looked like some kind of wavy tail or something curving around it. “Whichever one’s your favorite,” he settled on. All of them seemed strange to him, so he’d trust Stiles to tell him which was best.

Stiles leaned over to his nightstand hesitantly, reaching inside and grabbed a black silky pouch with a black bulb sticking out of the top of it. “This one is my favorite one. Um… it’s the one I use often.” He handed the pouch to Derek and waited.

Nodding, Derek took the pouch and pulled the black bulb free. It was attached to a long clear tube, and it was soft, like the squeezing part of a blood pressure cuff. Was this some kind of medical kink? He’d read about that on the internet, although he didn’t quite understand it. Setting that part aside for the moment, Derek turned the bag upside down to see a long red tube with a round white bulge just about at the halfway point of it. It didn’t look like any of the toys he’d ever seen in the store - if anything, it looked too - well, too slender to really do much. He stared at it for a minute, trying to figure out just what made it Stiles’ favorite before he had to admit defeat. “I’m not sure I understand it,” he finally said, looking at Stiles.

Stiles’ ears were bright red, his cheeks and neck splotchy with color. He was chewing his bottom lip, looking from Derek to the toy and back. “Well… I, uh - I guess I kind of have a werewolf fantasy kink thing… and this is, um - it’s a knotting dildo.”

Knotting. Like dogs. Derek touched the white bulb, surprised to find it squishy and soft. “So you want to be knotted? And this... does the job?” He wasn’t quite sure just how, but it had to work if it was Stiles’ favorite toy.

Stiles cleared his throat and seemed to get even redder, running a hand over his face. “Yeah… yeah, it does. But, I mean, you don't have to use it on me. I know it’s not everyone’s thing and it’s probably strange to the majority of people…”

Derek looked from the toy to Stiles and back, idly wondering which one was redder. “I don’t mind,” he said absently, poking the bulb again. “I just don’t see how it works.”

“Well… give the bulb a few squeezes,” Stiles suggested.

“Okay.” Derek fumbled for the bulb and picked it up, then squeezed it rapidly several times. The white bulb immediately expanded, blowing up like a balloon, and Derek’s eyes widened along with it. “That’s - that happens... inside?”

“Yeah… I’ve, uh. I’ve worked my way up to nine pumps… which is probably as much as it’ll go unless I get a bigger toy. But it’s more than enough.”

_Nine_ pumps?!? Derek wasn’t sure how many times he’d squeezed the bulb, but he doubted it had been nine times. And the thing looked huge. He touched it and found it solid instead of stretched and thin. “It looks like it would hurt, having it swell up like this inside you...”

“It probably would for someone that’s not used to it,” Stiles said with a shrug, picking at his fingers. “I mean when I first got it I started out slow… three pumps.. five pumps…”

Derek pressed down a little on the knot as he squeezed the bulb again. “I know you said it was a werewolf thing, but... what does it do for you? Is it - is it better than regular sex?”

“It’s… different.” Stiles looked up at Derek, eyes wandering over his face as if he were searching for something. “I mean connecting with someone during and after sex is better than having sex alone. So I wouldn't say that normal sex isn’t up to par… but it’s just different.” Stiles cleared his throat again. “And I haven't used it with anyone so I wouldn't know if… uh, that would make a difference.”

But Stiles had said that he’d use it with Derek, and hopefully he hadn’t changed his mind. “You didn’t tell me what you like so much about it,” Derek reminded him, leaning over to kiss him lightly. “What does it do for you? Why is it your favorite?”

“When it’s inflated… it presses up against my prostate and it overwhelms me in all the best ways,” Stiles said quietly, kissing Derek back. “I tend to have pretty amazing orgasms with it, but I’d still choose sex with you over sex alone with a toy.”

A Stiles that was thoroughly overwhelmed. That, Derek absolutely had to see. “What about both?” he asked, smiling at the thought of getting to be the one that used that toy to overwhelm him. “What do you think that would do to you?”

“Possibly put me into a pleasure coma,” Stiles said with a soft laugh.

“That sounds promising.” Derek glanced down at the toy, then reluctantly sat back. “How do I, um - make the knot go down?”

“You twist that little metal knob thing on the black bulb.” Stiles reached over to touch it. “And then it’ll let the air out.”

Derek nodded and did as instructed, carefully easing the toy back into the bag, followed by the bulb, before he set it down. “So is your other favorite just as ... unconventional, you said?” he asked, unable to resist teasing Stiles just a little.

Stiles chuckled. “No. It’s just a dildo,” he said, reaching over to grab it from the drawer. Stiles handed this one over easier to Derek. “Pretty normal.”

Very normal, actually. Derek reached out to take it, then nearly dropped it. “It feels real!” And it looked real, too.

“Yeah, I like the ones with the cyber skin or the ones they label as real feeling.” Stiles moved his fingers out to touch the head of the dildo. “And it has a foreskin.”

Derek chuckled. “So do I.” He was surprised when he was actually able to slide the foreskin forward and back. This really _was_ like a real cock! “Is that - I know some people have a real thing about it...”

“About what?” Stiles asked, scooting closer to Derek until their thighs were touching.

“About people being - having a foreskin.” Derek grimaced as he thought about just how many times he’d seen his hookup’s face light up when they found out he was uncut. “I guess it’s kind of a kink for some people - like your werewolf thing.”

“Derek, I - I didn't even know you were uncut until we slept together… so hopefully you don't think that’s the only thing that I want from you,” Stiles said carefully. “But I do enjoy it… it’s not really something you can take the best advantage of with protected sex so it’s not like I went out looking for guys to sleep with that had foreskins.”

That made sense, although Derek wasn’t exactly sure how taking advantage of the foreskin worked _without_ protected sex. He moved it up and back again, still amazed at just how real and alive it felt in his hand. “It’s like mine,” he murmured, almost to himself. “Like -” Like Stiles had been waiting for him all along without even knowing it.

“Well, good thing I have you then so I won't need to use this toy anymore,” Stiles said, leaning over to give Derek a kiss on the cheek. “Of course, unless I’m missing you when I’m at home by myself.”

“You could always just come over if that was the case.” Derek liked that idea, actually. The thought of Stiles missing him enough that he had to come over, just so he could - Yeah, he liked that a lot. “Just saying.”

“You might be pretty grumpy if I’m trying to come over at 3am.” Stiles smiled and moved his hand to rest on Derek’s forearm. “But I can always text you if you think you won't be.”

“Do you usually wake up horny in the middle of the night?” Derek teased, then kissed him. “And texting’s good, but calling’s better. That way if you don’t want to get up and come over, I can at least talk you through it.” And listen to him as well.

“I’m completely okay with that,” Stiles said. “And yeah, sometimes I just wake up needing sex and when I do it's usually around 2 or 3am.” Stiles moved his hand into Derek's lap, teasing it over his cock. “I told you I was insatiable.”

The fleeting contact was a delicious tease that had him hardening like Pavlov’s dog. Derek moaned and reached out to hook his free hand around Stiles’ neck, pulling him in for a long kiss. He’d never thought of himself as insatiable before, had almost looked at sex as something he could largely take or leave, but Stiles was threatening to turn him truly sex-crazed in the very best of ways. “You can always wake me up for sex,” he panted. “Whether you’re here alone or in my bed.”

“Noted.” Stiles reached out to take the dildo from Derek's hand and tossed it aside on the bed, moving to straddle Derek and kiss him deeply. “What do you say we break my place in?”

That sounded like the best idea Derek had ever heard. He immediately stripped Stiles’ superhero T-shirt off, then yanked his own tie loose, fumbling to get it untied so he could get naked as soon as possible. “Need to - God, need to make you come,” he murmured against Stiles’ lips. “Want to see it.”

“We have plenty of time,” Stiles replied, moving his hands up to help Derek take his tie off, tossed it somewhere into his apartment, then moved his fingers to undo the buttons of Derek’s shirt one at a time. “It’s just me and you here with the rest of the weekend if we don't want to leave.”

The rest of the weekend right there, in Stiles’ bed. Derek could deal with that. He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah, that - that sounds good.” It sounded like heaven, actually. Derek pulled Stiles in for another kiss, fingers drifting across his stomach, tracing down to start working on the button of his pants. “Still want to get you naked now.”

“Clothes should be forbidden in my apartment, since we don't really need them.” Stiles undid the last button on Derek’s shirt and pushed it open, moving his hands to run over Derek’s chest and shoulders. “How does that sound?”

Derek nodded, tugging Stiles’ zipper down once he got the button open. “No clothes here. Moved, seconded, approved, and passed.” He nipped Stiles’ lip, his hand dipping inside to rub over Stiles’ cock through his underwear. “New rule.”

Stiles groaned softly against Derek’s lips as he kissed him, rocking his hips to grind his cock against Derek’s hand. “Then we’re totally breaking it right now because we both have clothes on.” Stiles reached a hand between them to undo the button and fly of Derek’s own pants, pushing his hand into them to rub Derek in return.

“What should our punishment be, then?” Derek shoved Stiles’ pants and underwear down as far as he could, but he didn’t manage to bare more than about six inches of skin. “Fuck. You should get up.” But he made no move to urge him, just rubbed his thumb over the bare skin of Stiles’ hip, fascinated by its silky texture.

“I’m sure you can think of something.” Stiles kissed Derek again before reluctantly releasing him and climbing off his lap to push his pants and underwear down, kicking them aside. “Time to get you naked, too,” Stiles said and moved to tug at Derek’s pants.

Derek pushed to his feet, shaking his shirt off, then helped Stiles shuck his pants and underwear as well. As soon as he was naked, he wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close, then kissed him. “I missed this,” he sighed.

“It’s only been a little more than half a day,” Stiles said as he pushed Derek back onto the bed and settled back onto Derek’s lap, hand carding through Derek’s hair. “But I know what you mean.”

“No clothes all weekend,” Derek said, running a hand up Stiles’ thigh. “Not unless we’re answering the door for food.” Because he had every intention of subsisting entirely on whatever they could get delivered. Leaving the bed was to be avoided at all costs, at least until Sunday.

“Absolutely agree,” Stiles said as he kissed Derek again, slow and thorough, rocking his hips against him. Stiles was already half hard, making needy little sounds in the back of his throat, one arm wrapping around Derek to press him closer.

Derek’s hand kept moving upward, squeezing Stiles’ ass before he pressed two fingers against his hole. “God, you’re still wet,” he groaned, unconsciously thrusting up against Stiles as he pressed in. “Fuck, I - I want -”

“Take me,” Stiles breathed, nipping against Derek’s lips and squeezing his hole around Derek’s fingers. “I’m yours Derek.”

Derek licked his lips and pressed in further, rubbing against Stiles’ prostate. “I want to use it on you,” he said hoarsely. “Fuck you and come, then knot my come up inside you, not let you come until you’re all knotted up.” And God, that had to be the dirtiest thing he’d ever said, but just hearing the words in his own voice, thinking about Stiles writhing on the toy, watching him be overwhelmed like he’d said... it was enough to make Derek rock hard with need.

Stiles gave a desperate sound and whimpered against Derek’s lips. “Please,” he begged softly. “God, I want that too. Please Derek.”

“Yeah?” Derek turned, meaning to roll Stiles back onto the bed, but he thought maybe he ended up slamming him instead, his fingers shoving hard against that spot. The noise Stiles let out was like nothing Derek had ever heard, and he immediately stopped. “Oh my God. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles panted and laughed softly, reaching up to grip the back of Derek’s neck and dragged him down for an open, wet kiss. “Why’d you stop?” Stiles shifted on the bed, rocking down against Derek’s hand, cock hard and leaking against his abdomen.

“That sound you made... I wasn’t sure if I’d moved too fast or pushed you down too hard.” Derek rocked against Stiles in return, groaning softly. “Please tell me you have more lube here...”

“In my nightstand,” Stiles said, motioning with his head. “And you weren't too rough. I was just surprised. You didn't do anything wrong. If you hurt me I’ll let you know, okay?”

Derek nodded and reached out to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He popped the cap open, eased his fingers partially free, and slicked them up, then slicked his cock as well. Pushing his fingers back in, he started twisting and pumping them, trying to open Stiles as quickly as possible.

Stiles’ head fell back against the bed, his eyes closing as he arched against Derek’s hand. Three fingers later, Stiles was whimpering beneath Derek, tugging at his own hair and meeting the thrusts of Derek’s fingers. “I need you, Derek. Please.”

“Gonna hold back for me?” Derek asked, pulling his fingers free so he could wrap his hand around his dick to guide it in place. He leaned down to kiss Stiles, forcing himself to wait, to draw it out and savor the moment. “Think you can do that for me, Stiles?”

“I’ll do my best,” Stiles promised, licking into Derek’s mouth to give him a wet, needy kiss. “Need to feel you inside of me. Please, Derek.” Stiles gripped at Derek’s shoulders, tugging at him as if he could pull Derek into him faster as his legs moved to wrap around the back of Derek’s thighs.

Derek pressed in just an inch, then paused and stared down at Stiles. “I love it when you beg,” he said, his voice coming out in a low, dark tone that he’d never heard himself use before. Then he shoved all the say in with one hard thrust, grinding against Stiles once he was all the way in.

Stiles groaned, blunt fingernails digging into Derek’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck,” he panted, calves hauling Derek tighter against him. “You feel so good, Derek.” Stiles’ head rested back against the bed as he arched under Derek, neck bared.

“Can’t possibly be as good as you,” Derek ground out, pulling almost entirely out before shoving back in again. He gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to just fuck into Stiles hard and fast, trying to draw it out and make it good for him.

“You’re such a tease sometimes, you know that?” Stiles said, running his hands over Derek’s back, pulling his weight on top of him. “If you’re gonna fuck me slow, I wanna feel all of you.” Stiles kissed Derek’s lips, legs and arms wrapping around Derek as he rocked with him.

“I just... want to do it right,” Derek panted, leaning his forehead against Stiles’. He needed to know that it was good for Stiles, had to make sure it was perfect. “I don’t want to make it all about me.”

“You’re already doing it right because you’re doing it with me,” Stiles said softly, his hands stroking up Derek’s back and into his hair, drawing Derek into a kiss. “And that already makes it amazing.”

Derek couldn’t quite see how that could be, not when he knew that his skills in bed could use some work, but he appreciated the sentiment. He kissed Stiles, slowly rocking with him, hips pressing in deep and pulling back. “I want to drive you crazy,” he whispered. “I want to see you right on the edge...”

“You already drive me crazy,” Stiles breathed, moving his thigh higher on Derek’s hip. He groaned softly at one particular thrust, pulling Derek against his neck. “Mark me up,” he said, sounding more like he was begging than demanding.

That was something Derek was more than happy to do. He scraped his teeth over Stiles’ neck, then sucked hard, his hips picking up speed almost without him being aware of it. “Fuck,” he growled out, biting down just a little. “I want - oh, God, want to just _use_ you.”

Stiles hissed and gave another soft groan, unwrapping his arms and legs from around Derek, freeing him and kissing his shoulder. “Okay,” he panted, moving his hands into his own hair. “Whatever you need, Derek. I want you.”

“Give those back,” Derek protested. He needed Stiles’ arms and legs around him, wanted to feel him close. Did that mean he had to make a choice, or could he possibly have both? He reached down to urge one of Stiles’ legs back around his waist, then kissed him as he started to thrust in harder and faster. “Fuck, yeah, like this.... Can it be like this?”

“I can take it,” Stiles assured him, urging Derek on as he squeezed his one leg around him a little. “Take what you need.”

The permission felt more like a blessing, and Derek pulled Stiles’ other leg around him, kissing him deeply as he shoved in. “So close,” he panted, hips pistoning with the effort. “So fucking -” And then it hit. Hard and strong, rolling him under like a tidal wave, and all he could do was ride it out and try to keep going through it until it was over and he was shaking in the aftermath. “God, Stiles...” Derek kissed him, then reached out, fumbling for the toy. He had to slick it up, needed to get it in Stiles so he could fulfill his promise. “This is - it’s still okay, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles said as he shifted under Derek and gave him a gentle kiss. “I want you to have the experience. I know you haven't done anything like this before.”

Derek smiled and kissed him, then reminded him, “Neither have you. This part... it isn’t about me. It’s about you.” He slicked the toy up and carefully eased out, kissed Stiles again, then carefully started pressing the toy in up to the knot.

“I thought it was about both of us? Not just one of us,” Stiles said as he raised one of his legs to press against his chest, letting the toy slip in easier. His other hand slipped down to tease over his half-hard cock and gave a little sigh as the deflated knot slid into him.

That little sigh... Derek definitely wanted to hear that again. He gently pulled the toy back and pressed it in again, watching Stiles’ face intently. “How does it feel?”

“Feels good,” Stiles said, shifting on the bed. “Just… put it in and pump it up a few times,” Stiles said, gripping his cock and stroking himself lazily. “The knot is what feels good with this toy. Make sure you count and remember how many.”

Derek licked his lips and nodded, then reached for the bulb. He squeezed it carefully, slowly pumping it once, then again, and again, bending down to kiss Stiles with the third pump. “How many do you want to start?” He rocked the toy a little, trying to make it feel like a real dick inside him.

“Three will keep it from sliding out without some force, five is a good tease of pleasure… seven will have me a little needy and I’ll definitely come on nine,” Stiles said, closing his eyes and relaxing on the bed. “How about you surprise me?”

Surprise him. Derek smiled. “I can definitely do that,” he told him, pumping it two more times and pausing to stroke his palm along Stiles’ cock, wrapping his fingers around it to squeeze before he pumped it again. He glanced at Stiles’ face, his smile growing broader as a new idea occurred to him. “Keep your eyes closed for me, okay?”

“Why?” Stiles asked, throwing his arm over his eyes. “You’re not going to take this chance to murder me by dildo, are you?” he asked with a laugh. He writhed around on the bed a little, rocking his hips and squeezing his legs together.

Derek chuckled and shook his head, even though Stiles couldn’t see him. Murder by dildo - that was so like Stiles, and absolutely adorable. “No death, except for the little, very pleasurable kind,” he promised, stroking Stiles again. When he was sure Stiles wasn’t going to open his eyes, Derek turned a little, reached for the bulb, and pumped it again at the same time that he licked Stiles from base to tip.

Stiles gasped, but whether it was from Derek’s tongue or the knot inflating couldn't be known. Stiles’ free hand moved down, feeling blindly for Derek, even as he opened his legs and rocked down against the knot with a soft whimper. “Please tell me you’re going to continue with that sweet mouth of yours.”

Derek flicked his tongue over the tip of Stiles’ cock, then moved down to suck lightly at the small knot of nerves just below the head. He hummed against his skin, mouthed wet and open at him before moving up to take the tip into his mouth and suck lightly on that, his hand letting go of the bulb for the moment, stroking up and down Stiles’ thigh as Derek sucked him.

Stiles groaned softly, moving his other hand down to touch Derek, one hand cupping Derek’s cheek and the other threading fingers through Derek’s hair. “Yeah, just like that,” Stiles breathed, pressing down against the bed. “Fuck.”

Hearing the pleasure in Stiles’ voice was like warm honey spreading through Derek’s veins. He moaned around Stiles’ cock, fumbling with his hand for the bulb, giving it another pump as he moved down, managing to get about halfway before he had to pull back. It wasn’t anything like what Stiles had done for him, nowhere near as good, and by way of apology, Derek circled his tongue around the head, then suckled it for a minute, losing himself in the moment.

Stiles released Derek, his hands moving into the bed sheets, fingers twisting and clutching there. “Oh, God,” Stiles moaned, breath starting to come fast as he writhed under Derek. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stiles whined, his toes curling as he gave a gentle rock into Derek’s mouth. “I’m so close.”

Derek sucked hard on the head of Stiles’ cock, pulled off to lick his length and mouth at the base, then took him in his mouth again and pumped the bulb one final time before he dropped it and cradled Stiles’ balls carefully, rolling them in his palm as he sucked again, looking up along the length of Stiles’ body, eager not to miss a moment of it when Stiles came undone for him.

Stiles was a mess of sounds above Derek, constantly moving and writhing and rocking down against the bed, presumably against the knot inside of him. Stiles raised one of his hands to his mouth, biting down on it as he groaned, harsh pants falling from his lips when he dropped his hand. “Oh, fuck. Derek, I’m gonna -” Stiles gave a loud guttural moan, nearly bucking up into Derek’s mouth before his hips rocked down, his cock jerking in Derek’s mouth as he came hard. “Fuuuckkk!”

There were few things in the world more beautiful than seeing Stiles completely given over to pleasure. Derek stared, enraptured, lost in just how gorgeous he was until he suddenly had to swallow to keep from choking. He struggled to keep up, and felt oddly victorious when at least he raised his head, working his jaw a little before he said, “That was amazing.”

Stiles was still whimpering with every little movement of his body, twitching and shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm. “Derek,” he breathed, reaching out for him, managing to grip his hand and tried to tug him closer. “Please. C’mere.”

Derek moved up at Stiles’ urging, stretching out along the length of his body so he could pull Stiles into his arms. He kissed him lightly, then again, lingering a little longer while he stroked his hand over Stiles’ chest, trying to help ease him back to earth.

Stiles returned the kisses, slow and uncoordinated, more resting his forehead against Derek’s than anything else as he turned onto his side to face him. Stiles scooted in close, burying himself against Derek’s chest, pleasant little sounds still falling from his lips. “Just hold me,” he said softly, nuzzling against Derek.

“As long as you want,” Derek told him, rubbing his back as he enjoyed the small gasps and whimpers that kept slipping out of Stiles. He kissed his temple, hugging him close, their legs tangling together. “You were gorgeous, by the way.”

“Mmm, you too,” Stiles said with a soft chuckle. “Did you… did you like it?” Stiles asked, pressing careful kisses against Derek’s chest, another half moan falling from his lips as he moved his thigh to drape over Derek’s hip.

“Much more than like,” was Derek’s immediate response. He stroked his hand along Stiles’ thigh, enjoying the ability to touch him, run his hands over his skin and know that he wasn’t going to have to get up or stop anytime soon. “How about you? Was it as good as you’re used to?”

“Better with you,” Stiles murmured, kissing Derek’s chest again. “Especially this part. I feel more connected with you when you’re holding me like this. I don't get that when I’m alone…”

Derek smiled and hugged him again. “I’m glad I could help make it better.” He didn’t like to think of Stiles being alone after something like that, with no gentle hands or warm body to ground him in the aftermath. It sounded... lonely, empty and aching, and Stiles should never have to feel like that.

“Me too,” Stiles said, tilting his head up to meet Derek’s gaze as he cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “Mm… in a couple of minutes do you think you can get a plug out of my trunk? I’d love to stay knotted all night, but eventually it’s going to be too much for me and the tube doesn't make for a great sleeping-with-it-in toy.”

“Just tell me which one to get and when you’re ready for it,” Derek said, rubbing his back again. “How long do you usually stay knotted with it?”

“Depends how needy I am. Sometimes ten minutes, other times half an hour.” Stiles’ fingers traced against Derek’s skin, his nose gently pressing up against Derek’s neck as he nuzzled him.

Derek hummed contentedly and tilted his head a little to give Stiles as much access to his neck as he wanted. “And how needy are you now?”

“Pretty needy,” Stiles breathed, pressing kisses against Derek’s neck with teasing drags of his teeth. “My skin feels like it’s on fire… and… sometimes the knotting makes me really emotional with how overwhelming it is.”

“So laying here like this -” Derek kissed him and trailed his fingers down Stiles’ spine, then back up again, enjoying the way Stiles pressed against him in return. “This helps? Because I like needy, and you were gorgeous when you were overwhelmed, but I don’t want you feeling emotional in a bad way.”

“It’s not in a bad way,” Stiles said with a reassuring tone. “It’s… hard to explain, I guess. If you haven't experienced it.” Stiles wrapped one of his arms around Derek and sighed softly. “I feel closer to you than normal, which I guess could be dangerous, but I don't really care right now. I just want to be close to you.”

Close to him. That was exactly what Derek wanted as well. He smiled and turned his head to nuzzle in against Stiles’ hair. “I like close,” he said softly. “I like it a lot.” And he liked Stiles, maybe even more than liked him. It was crazy - people didn’t fall in love in a matter of days, and Derek knew better than to say anything and risk ruining the moment, but for the first time in a very long time, he allowed himself to think... what if?

“Me too,” Stiles said quietly, his voice sounding as if he echoed Derek’s feelings and thoughts. After a few moments, they fell into a comfortable silence, Stiles nuzzling and gripping at Derek, pressing quiet kisses against his skin, lazily grinding against him and giving Derek deep, languid kisses until they were both out of breath.

Eventually, Stiles gave a sound of slight discomfort. “I think it’s time to deflate this thing and get that plug. It’s the blue one.”

Derek kissed him one more time, then reluctantly eased him onto his back again and reached for the bulb. He turned the nozzle and while the knot deflated, he went to search for the blue plug, holding up two that turned out to be wrong before he found the correct one. He slicked it with lube, then went to kneel in front of Stiles and looked up at him. “Ready?”

Stiles gave a snort, smirking down at him. “Whenever you are.”

Grasping the black base, Derek eased the toy free. He had to tug a little to get the knot out, but then it slipped right out, along with a few white droplets of come. Derek stared at them, momentarily shocked by how tempted he was to lean in and lick Stiles clean. Before he could give in to the temptation, he pressed the plug in, sliding it home just a little faster than he really meant to.

Stiles sighed and then stretched, smiling down at Derek. “You know, even though I love being knotted, it always gives me this amazing relief when I finally take the knot out. Like being thoroughly pleased and noodly afterwards.” He leaned up and reached for Derek, making grabby hands to summon him back. “I’ll clean the toy later… come back to bed with me.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ thigh and moved back up on the bed, gathering him in close once more. “Come back to bed,” he murmured with a smile. “That’s... I like that, too.”

“Having you anywhere but in bed with me is unacceptable,” Stiles said, yawning and cuddling close again. “We should do this more often. Knotting, I mean. I like feeling this way with you.”

“Me too.” Derek kissed his temple. “I just wish I could’ve been inside you when you were knotted.” The thought of feeling that so intimately, of being the one to give that to Stiles... he’d give anything if he could somehow be a werewolf, just for one day, to carry that out.

“Me too,” Stiles mumbled. “Woulda been perfect.” He yawned again and tucked himself under Derek’s chin, Stiles’ breath evening out quickly until he was fast asleep, softly snoring.

As it was, Derek thought it had been pretty close to perfect. Certainly more than he’d ever really dared to dream of. He smiled, holding Stiles close, and that smile was still there as he followed Stiles into a deep sleep that, like the night before, was filled with sweet, happy dreams and Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks flew by for Stiles in a haze of happiness with Derek and Gwen. He’d spent nearly every night at Derek’s with the minimum required at his own to still count as him living in his apartment and not having moved into Derek’s condo, but on those nights he’d ended up calling Derek just to hear his voice before going to bed because Stiles was used to having Derek there when he fell asleep now.

Stiles couldn't remember the last time he’d been this happy. He knew that they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but he also felt like it could be this way all the time… not just during the beginning stages. And Stiles loved Gwen. It broke his heart the times she’d pouted and cried when she knew he wasn't staying over to take her to daycare in the morning with Derek, or when he wouldn't be there to make her breakfast, but on those nights Stiles tried to help put her into bed in hopes that it would appease her somewhat.

He looked at his phone and didn't see any calls from Derek, starting to hate that new computer he’d gotten for him. But at least Derek could work now and his days ended earlier since he wasn't battling his computer the entire time. He sighed and typed a few things into his computer and then glanced up when he saw movement up above. Sure enough, the cup was descending and he waited until it stopped on his desk to look inside of it.

Stiles chuckled and pulled out pony stickers, waving them at Danny who ignored him as usual when the cup came down. There was also a granola bar and a pink bottle. Stiles frowned and opened it, smelled it and then blew the round ring. Bubbles went flying over into Danny’s cubicle and Stiles burst out laughing. “This is such a bad idea,” he muttered and fished around in his desk drawer for some candy. Stiles put half a bag of M&Ms inside of it along with some tiny Snickers and Hershey's bars before he tugged on the string and sent the cup back up.

He wasted no time in peeling the stickers off of the paper and putting them on his face and neck, then blew more bubbles into Danny’s cubicle as he talked on the phone, snorting with laughter at the glare he got in return.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a flurry of noise and activity on the other side of the room. “Get those things off your face,” Danny hissed, throwing a piece of paper at Stiles’ head. “We’ve got a big boss on the floor.”

“What? Who?” Stiles asked, grabbing his phone to see if Derek had called him and he’d missed it, since he’d had his earbuds in up until a few minutes ago. Stiles started picking the stickers off of his face, but there were just too many to remove. He could see various people pointing over towards his desk and had the sinking feeling he was about to get into trouble.

“Excuse me, but I think you might have - Stiles?” He turned around to see Derek standing behind him, and when Derek caught sight of his face, he looked from Stiles to the ceiling and back again. “ _You_?”

“What? Me, what? What did I do and why am I in trouble?” he asked, picking more stickers off of his face.

“Those were for Gwen,” Derek said, sounding like he was auto pilot. “I didn’t - I wasn’t paying attention when I packed the lunches this morning...” His ears turned pink, probably because he was remembering just what Stiles had been doing when Derek was getting everything ready.

“The stickers…” Stiles started, staring at Derek. But the stickers had come from cup-person along with - “You’re the cup person?!” Stiles asked, surprised. “Really? I did not see that coming.” He picked the rest of the stickers off and placed them on the paper as if he could salvage them for Gwen, but Stiles doubted they’d be reusable.

Derek nodded, looking more than a little shell-shocked himself. “And you’re the Junk Food Fairy.”

“You call me Junk Food Fairy?” Stiles asked, turning back to look at Derek. Stiles handed the stickers to Derek, then capped the bubbles he’d been blowing at Danny, handing those back too. “I mean I knew cup person was a health freak but - nevermind. You have a hole in your floor?” This time, Stiles laughed. “Why?”

“I don’t know. It was there when I moved into the office.” Derek shrugged. “Probably used to have a security camera there or something. But I was bored and I thought I’d - I don’t know. I thought it would be... fun?”

“The cup pretty much lands on my desk,” Stiles said, glancing up at the hole in the ceiling. “I’m kind of the only one that enjoys it… everyone else laughs at me when I get excited for cup presents.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “So, surprise?”

A smile was slowly spreading across Derek’s face. “Surprise,” he repeated, slipping the bubbles and stickers in his jacket pocket before he reached out to take Stiles’ hand and tug him to his feet. “I need some help with my computer. In my office. Are you free?”

“The only thing I was doing was working on a report and blowing bubbles at Danny, so I’m free for some computer work.” Stiles chuckled and gave Derek’s hand a squeeze before he turned around and gathered his things and waved at Danny as they left.

“You know, I never thought you’d be someone that sticks a cup in the floor.”

Derek didn’t say anything until they were in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he pulled Stiles into his arms for a kiss. “I should’ve known it was you,” he said when they parted. “Nobody else would’ve send something back.”

“Why do you say that?” he asked, smiling at Derek and moving his hand to cup the back of Derek’s neck. “Maybe if it had landed on someone else’s desk… I guess I was just the lucky cup-person.”

“Anybody else probably would’ve just pulled the string down and thrown the cup away,” Derek pointed out, kissing him briefly before the elevator dinged and he had to take his hand instead. “Laura’s told me more than once that this is a serious place of business, after all. I don’t think cup hijinks are really allowed in those kind of offices.”

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at that, still a little surprised and shocked who his cup-person was. “Good thing it was you, because with all the food I was getting along with stickers and bubbles I think I might’ve started to get a crush on cup-person. After all, food is one way to my heart.”

“I think this means Gwen got your water pistol,” Derek muttered, looking slightly abashed. “And now I think I’m jealous of... well, me.” He chuckled. “I’ll have to make sure nobody else feeds you with any regularity.”

Stiles laughed, both at the thought of Gwen having his water pistol and at Derek being jealous of himself. “Well you give me much more than food,” he said as they walked into Derek’s office, closing the door behind them. “So what’s your computer problem?”

“You’re too far away from it.” Derek immediately pinned him up against the door for a long, deep kiss. “That’s unacceptable,” he informed Stiles with a grin when he had to pull back for air.

“Well, I told you that you wouldn't need to call me for broken computers anymore,” Stiles said, letting his bag slip from his shoulder and he placed it on the floor. He grinned and kissed Derek again, wrapping his arms around him. Since they’d started dating, Derek had kept the blinds pulled at all times, so Stiles was grateful they didn't have to worry about curious eyes peeking in at them.

Derek chuckled. “I love my new computer, but it means I either have to wait for lunch everyday to see you or make something up. That’s the only thing wrong with it - it doesn’t break down enough.”

“Well good thing it’ll be lunch soon so I can just stay up here with you for that, too.” Stiles reached back to flip the lock on the door, then ran his hands over Derek’s chest, kissing him again and guiding him backwards to sit in a chair. “So how’s your day been?” he asked, climbing into Derek’s lap and kissing over his neck, his hands working on loosening Derek’s tie.

“It’s definitely getting better.” Derek slid his hands up Stiles’ thighs to cup his ass. “Did you mean that this morning? You really found a way for me to knot you?”

Stiles pulled Derek’s tie off and hung it over the arm of the chair. “I did and I want to take you to get the toy. Or if you’d rather, I can just have it shipped to my place.” Stiles tried not to get hard just thinking about the toy he’d found that would let Derek be knotted up inside of him as he came.

“No! I mean, I want it sooner than that.” Derek’s cheeks were faintly flushed, while his ears were turning dark pink. “I want - can we get it tonight? After work, before we pick Gwen up?”

“Absolutely. I already had them pull the toy and hold it for me. I think I got the right size…” Stiles kissed Derek’s cheeks. “You want me to tell you about it or do you want it to be a surprise?”

Derek paused for a minute, obviously considering his options. “I think it should probably be a surprise,” he decided. “Otherwise I’m likely to tell Laura that we’ve both just come down with a 48-hour bug and we need to go home. Now.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I didn't go ahead and get it and bring it with me to work, because then I’d have to suggest we use it right now.” Stiles fingers played with the buttons on Derek’s shirt, considering leaving Derek in the office to go get it on his lunch break, but with how loud his orgasm would be after that, there was no way that they’d be able to keep their jobs.

As it was, Derek groaned and buried his face in Stiles’ neck, scraping his teeth over his skin. “I knew it. You’re a plant from one of our rivals,” he said against his throat. “You were sent here to get me fired and banned from the company...”

“Well if that’s the case I’m going to get fired right along with you,” Stiles said, tilting his head more so Derek could have better access to his neck. He gently rocked his hips against Derek’s, letting him feel his already half-hard erection. “But I can stop if you want me to.” 

“I don’t want you to ever stop,” Derek moaned, pulling Stiles down to grind against him. “That’s the problem... and why we’re going to get fired for office sex anytime now.”

“We’ll just have to keep quiet,” Stiles said as he nipped and sucked on Derek’s lips. “You want me to suck you off or do you want to take me over your desk? I’m still plugged up from this morning so you’ll be able to slide right in.”

Derek’s groan was barely muffled by Stiles’ mouth. “We need to clear the desk,” he panted. “I can’t get the prospectus wrinkled... Laura will kill me.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. “Derek? Are you in there?” a voice called out.

Stiles stopped and sighed, resting his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “Can we make them go away?” he asked quietly, grumbling and refusing to get off of Derek’s lap.

“Derek, I’m well aware you’ve got your little boy toy in there with you, so unless you want the entire executive floor to know about it, you might want to open the door.”

Derek sighed. “Peter won’t go away,” he said, glaring over Stiles’ shoulder in the general direction of the door. “He’ll just stand there and make it worse.”

“Exhibitionism is not my thing, so I guess we have to stop,” Stiles said, climbing off of Derek’s lap. He grabbed Derek’s tie and put it around his own neck, starting to tie it up and then slid it off and handed it back to Derek. “I’m just going to sit over here,” he added, moving to grab his bag and parking himself in a chair. Stiles disliked Peter, pretty much hated him now that he’d interrupted their lunchtime sex.

Derek adjusted his tie and ran a hand through his hair to put himself a little more in order before he went to unlock the door and yank it open. “What do you want?”

“Why, my dear nephew, I just wanted to keep you from embarrassing yourself,” Peter said as he slithered past Derek and strolled into the office. “And the family, of course.”

Derek turned around and glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not the one who likes to look at porn on his company computer,” he pointed out. “And I’m not the one who’s had three secretaries quit in the last seven months.”

“Really, three?” Stiles asked, raising his brows as he looked between the two of them. He really shouldn't be surprised when it came to Peter. He was the black sheep of the family and Stiles wondered why they even kept him around. But he seemed like the type of person that would have dirt on everyone.

Peter ignored Stiles’ comment. “Now, I wonder where you’d have heard gossip like that about my computer,” he drawled, finally turning an icy look on Stiles. “You know, one would _think_ that the confidentiality clause that everyone in the company signs would put a lid on that kind of nasty interoffice talk.”

Stiles shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. “I don't break the computers, I just fix them. And I don't fix yours anymore, remember?” Stiles said. Plus, if he couldn't get fired for fucking Derek in his office, Stiles doubted he’d get fired because he’d told Derek that Peter got a virus on his computer because he’d been looking at porn sites.

“Pity. Perhaps if I’d had as many... troubles as my nephew, I could have ended up with my own personal... tech,” Peter drawled, treating Stiles to a slow perusal that was, quite frankly, one of the creepiest things Stiles had ever seen.

Derek made a sound that was very close to a growl. “Just say what you were after and get out,” he gritted out.

“I was going to invite you out to lunch at The Peacock Room, but it seems you’re otherwise... occupied,” Peter said, arching an eyebrow. “I’d extend the invitation to your little friend, here, but it regards company matters that are slightly out of his... clearance level, you might say.”

“We have lunch in Derek’s office every day,” Stiles said, giving Peter an annoyed look. “But if you need to go talk business, Derek, I can take lunch and stop by the store I was talking to you about earlier.”

Derek shook his head. “No, that’s fine.” He gave Peter a hard look. “If you need to talk to me about business, then email me and we’ll set up an appointment. But I don’t do business lunches. That time is mine and I spend it with people I actually like being around. So thank you for your offer, but we’re going to have to decline. Have a nice day.” The last words were delivered in much the same tone as Samuel Jackson used in his truly badass moments.

The look Peter shot Stiles was filled with a cold, venomous hatred. “I see,” he said shortly. “Very well, then. I’ll leave you two to it. Just remember, Derek... do be careful. You don’t want to become the subject of the latest office gossip.”

Stiles waved at Peter as he left, then rolled his eyes once the door was closed and sighed, resting his head back against his chair. “Your uncle is one of my least favorite people.”

“Join the club,” Derek said, heading back to his desk. “There’s 7.4 billion of us, at last count, so we’re a little too big to really have jackets.”

“Minus your mother,” Stiles said. “I suppose at least one person likes him on this planet and it’s her.”

Derek snorted. “Think again. She tolerates him because he’s her brother and family means a lot to her, but I don’t think she’s ever really liked him.”

“That’s just sad,” Stiles said, getting up and putting his bag in his chair. He walked over to Derek’s desk and leaned over, looking down at the stuff on it. “Well… since your uncle is a boner killer, how about you tell me what you’re working on over lunch?”

“It’s just a prospectus for a new project Laura’s been considering.” Derek pulled it over towards them, then leaned over to grab his lunch out of his bag. He pulled his own sandwich out, then handed a second one to Stiles. “We’re looking at a few possible acquisitions, and since she knows I’m interested in publishing, she wanted me to put something together.”

“What do you want to publish?” Stiles asked as he leaned against the desk.

Derek ducked his head. “I, uh, I used to want to illustrate children’s books,” he admitted in a low voice. “But it doesn’t exactly pay enough to take care of Gwen.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. He never expected Derek to be an illustrator, let alone a children’s book illustrator. He knew he’d told Derek that he’d gone to school for animation and had wanted to work for Pixar inadvertently when he’d told Derek’s mother, but Stiles fished for similar information about Derek and he couldn't come up with any. “How come you never talk about it?”

“I don’t even know if I’d have been good enough to do anything with it,” Derek said with a shrug. “It’s not like there are jobs all over the place for art majors, unless I wanted to teach, and I don’t have the credentials or the patience for that.”

“You’d probably have to get in with a company that will set you up with authors to illustrate for,” Stiles said and shrugged too. “Or do independent work and charge for it hourly or by piece like a graphic designer would. But, I mean, you could always work on that on the side if you wanted to try it out. I’m sure it would be a little time demanding, though.”

“Really?” Derek looked at him, obviously surprised by his suggestion. “You would - you’d be okay with that?”

“Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it’s not like you’d be ignoring me, right?” At least Stiles hoped that Derek wouldn't suddenly not have time for him. He knew they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as they had been if Derek took on extra work, but he still hoped he could see Derek at some point during his possibly busy week.

“No, but it would mean I’d have to do some work at home, so there would be nights I couldn’t just hang out with you and Gwen.” But it was clear that Derek was definitely thinking over the idea - and that he liked it. “I haven’t drawn in a long time... I don’t even know if I can still do it.”

“I’m sure you can… it’s like riding a bike,” Stiles said as he leaned over and rested his hand on the back of Derek’s. “And if you need me to stay at my place so you can work, then I will. So you won't be distracted…”

Derek shook his head. “It’s not worth that. If you don’t want to stay over while I work, I can just do it on the nights you’re at your place already.”

“I just don't want to bother you while you’re working. I know sometimes you just have to get into the zone to do art type of things and worrying about me while you’re trying to work won't be the most productive thing. Or if I’m over I guess I can try to distract Gwen if you’re working while she’s up… or take her out or something until it’s bedtime.”

Derek smiled and turned to kiss him. “I’ve got a job that pays me very well,” he pointed out. “If it’s not exactly what I wanted to do, then I’m just like millions of people out there. And maybe I’ll try to draw something, but you and Gwen are more important to me than chasing an old dream that might not even be possible.”

“You never know until you try,” Stiles said and kissed him back. “Maybe one day I’ll try applying at Pixar again or another animation studio.” Stiles doubted he’d ever get into one of the big ones, but he knew what it was like not to chase a dream and he wanted Derek to try if he wanted to.

“Sounds like you were pretty disappointed not to get on with them,” Derek said, reaching into his bag to retrieve some string cheese, which he passed over to Stiles. “Have you thought about resubmitting your application? Or is it more like an art school, where you show them your portfolio?”

Stiles took the string cheese and the sandwich from the desk and moved to sit in a chair close by. “Well with anything art related you have to submit a portfolio… but I’ve heard that it’s hard to even get them to look at your application or portfolio unless you get an internship there or you know someone on the inside. And I don’t have a person or an internship under my belt.”

“I don’t think we have connections to Pixar,” Derek said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “But maybe somebody from my art classes does. I could check if you want.”

“I guess it wouldn't hurt.” Stiles opened his sandwich and took a bite of it, groaning. Derek made the best sandwiches ever… or maybe it was because Stiles didn't have to make it himself that it was a great sandwich. Either way, he was going to miss his breakfast for lunch trades if he had to spend more time at his own place. Which meant Stiles would have to make his own sandwiches if he wanted one. “You should look into that freelance thing too.”

“Only if you don’t try to be noble and stay away more.” Derek reached over to steal a little bit of Stiles’ string cheese. “And if you promise to drag me away if I get too wrapped up in drawing to spend time with you and Gwen.”

“I can try, but I can't promise that you’ll be happy with me when I do try to pull you away from work. I remember being irritated with people when they used to interrupt me when I worked on my animation stuff. It wasn't pretty.” Stiles chuckled and shook his head, eating more of his sandwich. “I’m surprised I still have friends.”

Derek chuckled and nodded. “I remember being the same way in college. But you and Gwen aren’t just ‘people’ - you’re special.” He took another bite of his sandwich. “And I’d be an idiot to let my art get in the way of that.”

Stiles snorted. He supposed time would tell how grumpy Derek got about his art. He tried not to let the way Derek said _special_ worm it's way into his heart and take up residence there like he knew he wanted it to. Derek was special to him, too. “When is Gwen’s next dance lesson? I should make us pizza that day. I know she loved it the last time I did.”

“Thursday. It’s always Thursday,” Derek reminded him. “And that sounds like a good idea, especially since I have to work late. I was planning on picking up something on the way home, but homemade is always better.” He hesitated, then said, “Maybe you could... get it started without me?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess I can make it at my place and bring it over? But I can't promise that it won't look like a train wreck after a ride in my Jeep. But it'll taste the same.”

“Actually...” Derek slid his desk drawer open and took out a small jewelry box, setting it down in front of Stiles. “I was thinking that you might prefer my kitchen to yours.”

Stiles felt his heart jump into his throat and he wasn't sure if he was heading to a full on panic attack within seconds or if he was excited at the sight of the box on Derek’s desk. “What’s that?” he managed to ask, leaning forward to look at the box better. It was simple and white, just like any other jewelry box one might find in a jewelry store.

Derek smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking quite undeniably smug. “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

So then not any sort of ring or proposal then. Stiles wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel relieved or disappointed, but the tension in his chest eased a bit as he reached out to take the box. “Or you could just tell me,” Stiles said, even as he opened the box. Inside was a key and Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed. “Is this -” 

“Yeah.” Derek nodded, sitting up, his smile slowly fading. “If you want it. But you don’t have to keep it. I just thought maybe -”

“No, I want it,” Stiles said quickly. “But this is a pretty serious thing and I want to make sure that you understand that before I keep it.” The flutter of nerves in Stiles’ stomach made him feel like he needed to throw up, but he needed Derek to know what this meant to him.

“I, uh, I got it almost two weeks ago,” Derek admitted, ducking his head with a sheepish grin. “Remember when I had that errand to run on my lunch hour?” When Stiles nodded, Derek said, “That’s when I picked it up.”

Stiles was sure that his face looked as surprised as he felt. That was about three days after they had spent the weekend at his place. So then Derek had kept it for at least a week and a half before finally giving it to him, which meant he knew it was a serious thing. “Is this just a ‘come over and make pizza’ key?” Stiles asked, still disbelieving that Derek was giving him a key to his house so he could come over whenever he wanted.

“More of a ‘mi casa es su casa’ key,” Derek told him. “So yeah, pizza’s great, but really, it’s for whatever, whenever.”

Stiles felt an overwhelming rush of emotion for Derek and he reminded himself that messing up Derek’s prospectus was not a good way to say that he loved the key, so instead he got up and rounded the desk, leaned in and gave Derek a deep, wet kiss, only breaking when he had to breathe. “Thank you…”

Derek’s smile was a bright, beautiful thing. “You don’t have to thank me. I want - I _hope_ you feel like you belong there.” He licked his lips. “And, uh, you should be able to be there anytime you want.”

“You know this means that I don't have to call you in the middle of the night anymore, right? I can just come over and climb into bed with you. Which I’m hoping I don't get elbowed in the face for,” Stiles said with a chuckle. He kissed Derek again. “And I do… feel like I belong there.”

“Good.” Derek kissed him and sighed, visibly relieved. “I’ve been waiting to try to find the right time to give that to you,” he admitted. “And when you mentioned pizza... it just seemed like a good idea.”

“Well I’m glad I mentioned pizza, then.” Stiles went back to sit in his chair and grabbed his string cheese. “Did you need me to pick Gwen up from dance, too, since you’ll be working late?”

Derek shook his head and finished off his sandwich. “I can get her,” he said once he’d swallowed. “That way I won’t work _too_ late, since I’ll know I have to pick her up.”

“Okay, well I’ll have the pizza ready by the time you guys get home then. That way Gwen can eat and watch her movie before bedtime.” Using that word, _home_ , for the first time in regards to Derek’s place was unfamiliar to Stiles, but he supposed that’s what it had become over the last few weeks. In such a short time it was hard to believe how integrated in both Derek and Gwen’s life he’d become.

Derek smiled broadly. “That sounds... really good,” was his quiet response, and Stiles couldn’t tell if he was talking about the pizza or coming home to Stiles. Either way, Derek was right - it did sound good. Amazing, even. And Stiles could get used to that.

***

Derek pulled into a parking spot, put the car in park, turned the engine off, and looked over at Stiles. “We’re here,” he said, letting out a slow breath. “I guess that means the next step is to go inside.”

“You nervous?” Stiles asked, looking over at Derek as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“A little.” More like a lot, but he couldn’t admit that. He wondered if just walking through the doors would brand him a pervert, if the sales clerks would see him and think he was a deviant. While Derek had been to sex toy stores before, he’d never been to one quite as... specialized as this. “So do you, uh, come to this store a lot?”

“Uh, yeah. They kind of know me here. This is where I got my other toy. And when I came asking for a specific toy for knotting they were excited to help me find one.” Stiles licked his lips and looked at the store. “You can stay in the car if you want? I can just go pick it up.”

Derek shook his head. “No, I want - I want to go with you.” He licked his lips, then took a deep breath. “Maybe we can look around... see if there’s anything else we might want.” They hadn’t really talked much about some of Derek’s darker desires, but Stiles had seemed interested, and a store that would sell knotting toys might well sell other things.

“Yeah, okay. We don't have to buy anything else, but we can look around. Maybe you’ll see something that you like?” Stiles reached over to place his hand on Derek’s and gave it a squeeze. “Just let me know if it gets to be too much and you need to leave. We’ll go right away, okay?”

Derek nodded and leaned over to kiss Stiles. “Okay.” He unfastened his seatbelt and got out, then circled around to the front of the car, waiting for Stiles to join him before they started into the store.

Inside was nothing like he’d expected. It was decorated in red and black, with sumptuous velvets and silks draped over displays, like an ode to sensuality. Everything he saw invited him to touch, pick things up and look at them. It felt... safe, strangely enough, like everything in there, no matter how unusual, was there for pleasure, with no judgment whatsoever.

“‘Lo there, ducks, what can I do you - Bambi! Bout damn time you showed your ass ‘round here,” the clerk said, and while Derek wasn’t overly surprised to see that he had a whole punk look going for him, from the bleached hair to the pierced lip, eyebrow, nose, and ear, he _was_ surprised by how welcoming he was - and how he seemed to know Stiles.

“Well I told you I’d be coming by to get that toy you guys ordered for me,” Stiles said with an excited smile. He turned and reached out for Derek. “And this is my boyfriend. It’s his first time in here. Maybe you can give us a tour?”

The clerk’s pierced eyebrow went up, and he smirked. “So this is the lucky bloke, eh? Course, pet, you know I’m always down for the grand tour. Just lemme make sure the register’s covered.” He turned around a little and shouted, “Liam! Need you out here, luv. An’ bring Bambi’s order, wouldja?”

A few seconds later, a tall, broad, dark-haired man appeared. “I was starting to think he wasn't coming for it,” Liam said, putting a package on the front counter. He nodded at both Derek and Stiles. “So this is the lucky guy?” He gave Derek a once over and an approving look.

“Yep, this is him!” Stiles said with a grin, then gave Derek’s hand a squeeze. Derek just bobbed his head in an awkward nod, not quite sure exactly what he should be saying when he was apparently on display like a prize at a state fair.

“Right, then. Where’d you fancy startin’, ducks? Got anything specific in mind you wanted to show off first? Or save for last?”

“Maybe we can just start slow?” Stiles suggested. “Since Derek’s not used to the store. He doesn't really visit these places often but I told him I really liked this place.”

“You mean you go anywhere else?” The clerk put a hand to his chest. “We’re right hurt at that, aren’t we, Liam?”

Liam waved them off and Stiles gave the blond a look. “I don't go anywhere else anymore. I used to… but they didn't have what I needed.” He laughed and nudged Derek with his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just... it’s not really what I expected,” Derek said quietly, following the clerk over to a wall that was lined with all sorts of plugs and vibrators.

“Anythin’ you see that tickles your fancies, just lemme know an’ I’ll be happy to give you a better look at it.” The blond smirked. “An’ anythin’ you wanna know about from personal experience, feel free to ask.”

“Well if you want to go at any time just let me know,” Stiles said. “I know it can be a bit overwhelming when you first come in.”

It definitely was overwhelming, but in a very good way. Derek looked over the plugs without much interest, since Stiles already had quite a few. From there, they moved on past another section that were dismissed as ‘bint’s toys’ and then to what the clerk called, with a wink and a smile, the ‘Specialty’ section, where Derek’s eye was caught by a vibrator that had a bulge near the bottom, but no bulb to pump it up. The lack of expansion might mean it couldn’t compete with Stiles’ favorite toy, but Derek still put it on his mental Maybe list. They walked past lingerie, condoms, and lube, where Stiles picked up several tubes, including one that said it was edible, of all things, and peppermint flavored to boot. Last of all they came to a section set back against an alcove with paddles, whips, floggers, and all sorts of other BDSM equipment was laid out. “An’ not one soddin’ 50 Shades piece of shit in the bunch,” the clerk said proudly.

Derek felt his mouth go dry. He stared at a pair of black metal handcuffs that seemed to have been drawn from his darkest dreams, and before he realized it, he was reaching out for them. They were solid without being heavy, almost delicate, but he didn’t doubt that they’d hold. He looked over at Stiles, the question clear in his eyes, his mind conjuring up images of Stiles locked in the cuffs, laid out for him, and he wanted. God, he _wanted_.

Stiles looked from the clerk to Derek and back, shifting from foot to foot, looking somewhat uncomfortable. “I, uh… I get claustrophobic and have panic attacks when I’m confined,” Stiles said gently. “Maybe something not so… handcuffy that I can get out of if I start freaking out?”

Claustrophobic. Panic attacks. Derek hadn’t even thought of that possibility. He nodded and immediately put the cuffs back, then shook his head when the clerk said, “Got some leather wrist cuffs that might do.” Derek wasn’t about to get anything that could make Stiles at all uncomfortable.

“No thank you.” He took hold of Stiles’ hand and tugged him away from the display. “I think we’re ready to check out, right, Stiles?”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said softly, looking almost guilty. “You don't… want anything else? I saw you looking at that one toy.”

“Maybe another time.” Right now Derek would much rather get what they’d come for and go home to use it. He squeezed Stiles’ hand, then kissed him lightly when they got to the register. “It’s fine. We can talk more about it when we get home, if you want.” But hopefully they’d be doing a lot more than talking first.

Stiles nodded and didn't say much as they were rung out and he paid for the toy that was handed over them in a discrete bag. He took it, waved at the two men in the shop and left with Derek. When they were finally in the car, Stiles looked over at Derek. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I probably should have mentioned that before we came…”

Derek shook his head. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” he told Stiles. “I should’ve asked before I just... picked them up. I know I mentioned tying you up, but handcuffs aren’t necessarily the same thing and I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

“I know… but you didn't really seem interested in anything else other than that while we were looking.” Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then looked down at the bag on his lap. “You didn't even look at what I ordered. Hopefully you like it and it’s okay…”

At that, Derek chuckled. “I didn’t look at it because if I do, we’re going to end up pulling over to use it and then we’ll be late to pick Gwen up.” He glanced over at Stiles before turning his attention back to the road. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it all damn day.”

“Well… here’s hoping it works, then.” He put the bag on the floor between his feet and pulled out his phone, glancing at it. “If we don't get a move on it we might be late to pick her up as it is.”

With the reminder, Derek did his best to get them through traffic as quickly as possible. He pulled up at the daycare five minutes before closing, hurried in and signed Gwen out, then got her loaded in the car. “Sorry we’re late tonight, monkey. But I’ve got some good news for you - guess what Stiles is making for us after your dance class this week?”

“Hamburgers!” she cried, clapping her hands.

“Not quite,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “Try again.”

Gwen frowned for a minute, then asked, “Meatloaf?” Stiles had made that last week and both he and Derek had been pleasantly surprised when Gwen not only cleaned her plate but asked for seconds.

“Keep going,” Stiles said as he glanced back at Gwen. “You loved it the last time we made it together.”

Her loud gasp and shriek of “Pizza!” made Derek laugh. This was what he loved about being a father, these moments when he got to witness his daughter’s absolute delight in the small things in life.

“Yep! I’m going to make you guys pizza so when you get home from dance you can eat it right away. How does that sound?”

“Yay, pizza!” Gwen was clapping her hands again, and as soon as Derek pulled into their parking spot and let her out of her car seat, she ran over to Stiles and threw her arms around his leg. “I love you, Stiles!”

Stiles was smiling, but he seemed to pause for a moment before squatting down and wrapping his arms around her to hug her back. “I love you, too, kiddo.” He glanced up at Derek and then at Gwen as he released her. “What do you feel like eating tonight?”

“Chicken nuggets?” Gwen suggested, but Derek shook his head.

“How about quesadillas instead?” he offered. “Or maybe grilled cheese sandwiches?” His voice was slightly rough from the wave of emotion that had swept through him when he saw Stiles kneel down to hug his daughter. He’d taken her to his heart so easily, never missing a beat, and Derek had had to bite his tongue to keep from echoing Gwen’s jubilant words of love.

“I can make either of those pretty quickly,” Stiles told Gwen as he stood and held his hand out for hers. When she took it, he walked with her towards the house. “Which one sounds best?”

She tilted her head to the side, then asked, “If we have grilled cheese, can we have chicken noodle soup with it?”

“Why not?” Stiles laughed and shrugged, and Derek had to fight to keep from turning into a pile of goo at how easily Stiles accommodated Gwen’s request. “Although I think I’m going to have tomato soup with mine. What kind of soup do you want, Derek?”

“I think I’ll go with the tomato,” Derek said, walking around them to unlock the door, chuckling at the sight of Gwen’s wrinkled nose. “It looks like blooooood,” he teased her. “And since I vas a vampire vhen I vas young, sometimes I still vant ze blood...”

“Daddy, stop it!” she giggled, then shrieked when Derek swooped her up into his arms and pretended to bite her neck. “You have to bite Stiles, too,” Gwen informed him once he put her down.

Derek was all too happy to do that. “I vant to suck your... blood,” he told Stiles, flashing him a smirk before he pulled him in for a bite and quick suck on his neck.

Stiles laughed and gently pushed at Derek. “You can have plenty of it later.” As they walked into the house, Stiles wiggled the black sack in his hand. “I’m gonna go put this up and then start on dinner. How about you guys wash up?”

Gwen immediately ran off to the bathroom, her feet pounding on the floor. Once she was gone, Derek nodded at the bag. “I can take that to our room if you want to get going with dinner,” he offered.

“Okay… maybe you can take a peek at it when you put it up?” He gave Derek a brief kiss and started for the kitchen. “I’ll take care of Gwen if you take a little too long,” he added with a wink.

Derek could feel his ears burning as he headed for the bedroom, locking the door carefully behind himself before he walked over to sit down on the bed, where he reached into the bag to retrieve the toy. It was in a sleek black box that opened like a jewelry box, revealing a cock ring made of the same flesh-like substance as Stiles’ uncut dildo. Derek stroked a cautious finger over it, shivering a little as he thought about sliding it down to the base of his dick. He picked it up and turned it around, frowning a little when he didn’t see a visible bulge or place to pump it up.

Maybe they’d gotten the wrong toy? Derek stroked the rounded edges, licking his lips as he thought about pushing into Stiles wearing the toy. Would the whole thing fit? Was it even supposed to fit? He hesitated for a moment, then glanced at the door, reassuring himself it was locked before he unfastened his pants and pushed both them and his underwear down. He examined the ring again, noticing the smaller leather thong below the main ring. Frowning, he checked the box and was relieved to find a paper with a diagram showing how the whole thing worked.

Easing the ring on, he settled it at the base of his cock, but he didn’t put the leather thong around his balls. He’d do that later tonight, when he - God, when he knotted Stiles. And now that the ring was on, Derek understood more about how it worked. This wasn’t the wrong toy. He slid his hand down along his length to grip his - fuck, his _knot_ and it felt huge, bigger even than the one on Stiles’ toy. Except that with this, _he_ could knot Stiles, push inside him and really feel it when he came undone. And he could hardly wait.

But he had to. There was still dinner to get through, along with bedtime for Gwen before he could pin Stiles to the mattress and make him scream. Derek swallowed hard, eased the thong over his sac, then carefully pulled his underwear up, followed by his pants. He fastened them, adjusted himself to try to make sure he wasn’t _too_ obvious, then headed back down the hall to where Stiles was singing along with Gwen’s Disney Princess CD while he prepared dinner.

Derek paused for a moment to take it in, watching Stiles move around, flipping a sandwich and spreading butter on bread for the next one. Gwen was singing with him, her high, off-key voice mingling with his, and Derek thought that he could very happily come back to this every night for the rest of his life. He moved up behind Stiles, wrapped his arms around his stomach, and pulled him back against him. “Having fun?” he teased, kissing just under his ear.

“Absolutely,” Stiles said as he set the sandwich aside on one plate and then started the next one. He turned his face to give Derek a peck on the cheek. “Everything okay? I thought you might be gone a little longer… to, you know.”

“I decided to wait,” Derek told him, dipping his head to nuzzle his neck before he moved up to whisper, “But I’m wearing it now...”

Stiles paused in making the grilled cheese sandwich and asked quietly, “Really?” He sounded excited and he gave Derek a little smile.

“Mmmhmm.” Derek kissed that spot under his ear again, then raised his head and grinned at Gwen. “Why don’t you go pick out which jammies you want tonight? That way they’ll be all ready in case we watch TV after supper.”

“Okay, Daddy.” As soon as she ran off, Derek took Stiles’ hand and drew it over to his cock, quickly molding his fingers around the base, hoping he could feel the knot through his underwear.

“Can you feel it?” he asked quietly.

Stiles gave a quiet, desperate sound as he squeezed the base of Derek’s cock, constricting the knot as he did so. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispered. “I don't know how I’m going to make it through movie night knowing you have it on.”

Derek smirked at him. “Think you’re willing to sit through Veggie Tales in the name of speed?” The songs were absolutely insidious, but the program was shorter than any movie, and tonight, he was willing to do just about anything to get Gwen in her bed so Derek could immediately drag Stiles off to his.

“I will suffer through Veggie Tales because it’s half as long as a movie,” Stiles said, releasing Derek’s cock and pressing his ass back against him. “And I still have my plug in so you won't have to work me open much tonight.”

“Fuck,” Derek groaned softly, dropping his head down onto Stiles’ shoulder. “We need to get her started on dinner. Now. Or five minutes ago.”

“Her dinner is ready. Just need to pour the soup into a bowl and put it on the table. I still need to make one sandwich.” Stiles sighed and reached a hand up to cup the back of Derek’s head. “Can you do that before I beg you to fuck me right here?”

Derek loves Gwen, but in that moment, he wished his daughter were somewhere else, like at any one of her doting relatives’ houses. He nodded and kissed Stiles lightly. “Yeah, I’ll take care of it.” Reaching down to adjust himself, he turned away and went to get a bowl for the soup, then filled it and set it down, along with a plate with a sandwich on it. “Gwen! Suppertime, sweetheart!”

Right on cue, she came flying out of her room, already changed into her Sleeping Beauty nightgown. Derek caught her up in a hug, then set her in her seat. “How about some Veggie Tales after dinner?”

She cocked her head to the side, thinking about it, then asked, “Queen Esther?”

“Sure, sweetheart.” It had been his mother who started her on the Veggie Tales, and at first Derek hadn’t been too thrilled with them, since he knew they were Christian and he hadn’t set foot in a church in years, but after he’d watched them, he’d come to understand that they weren’t so much about being Christian as about being a decent human being. The real evil with Veggie Tales were the songs - they were fiendishly catchy and for days after they watched one he’d be humming about having a water buffalo or trying to knock down a wall.

Derek had been absolutely delighted when he’d first sat Stiles down to watch Veggie Tales with them and then heard Stiles singing The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything the next morning while he made breakfast. If he had to suffer, then by God, so would Stiles.

Right now, though, their suffering was something entirely different. Even the simple dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and soup seemed to take forever, and the looks Stiles shot him didn’t help make the time pass any faster. At last, they were done and Derek took Gwen into the living room to set her up with Veggie Tales while Stiles cleared the table before he joined them. When the show was over, Derek sent Gwen off to brush her teeth and looked over at Stiles. “I think she’ll understand you not tucking her in,” he said casually. “Since I know how... tired you are.”

Stiles looked after Gwen and back at Derek. “Okay. Hopefully you won't be too long?” Stiles asked, reaching out for Derek to give him a quick kiss and grope.

Derek nodded and kissed him, then went to tuck Gwen in with a hug and kiss and promise that Stiles would make her breakfast in the morning. “She wants French toast for breakfast,” he said as he let himself into the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

“French toast it is,” Stiles said from where he was laying on the bed, the sheet draped over his hip just enough to hide the sight of his cock. “I already fingered myself and slicked myself up for you.”

That was enough to have Derek yank his shirt over his head and start tearing at his fly, eager to get naked as soon as he could. “Need to get inside you,” he said, struggling with his clothes as he headed for the bed. “Now. Five minutes ago. God, I thought we’d never get done with dinner.”

“How do you want me?” Stiles asked, pushing the sheet off of himself, revealing his already hard cock.

Derek shoved his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them, then walked over to the bed, stroking down along his cock, watching Stiles’ face as his hand moved down along over the knot. “On your back, as long as you’re comfortable with it,” he said hoarsely. “Since you’ll be there a while, it’s your call.”

“Back is good,” Stiles replied, eyes focused on Derek’s hand around his knot. He licked his lips, eyes trailing back up to meet Derek’s gaze. “I want to feel your weight on top of me when you’re knotted up inside of me.”

Just hearing Stiles say that made Derek groan. “God, that’s - do you know how fucking hot that is?” he demanded, stroking himself again, slow and lingering, putting on a show just for Stiles, squeezing the knot like it was actually part of himself. “You want it, don’t you? Want me to shove my knot up inside you and make you mine?” He drew a shaky breath. “Everyone with a nose will be able to tell you’ve been knotted,” he said, although he had no idea where the words were coming from. “They’ll know you’re mine for good.”

“Fuck, please. _Please_ ,” Stiles begged with a whimper, reaching out for Derek’s free hand to pull him closer. “I want that, fuck. I want _you_. I _need_ you to knot me, Derek. And I’ll be yours, for good.” He leaned up, tugging Derek down at the same time to give him a needy, wet kiss.

Derek felt something primitive surge up inside him, something he hadn’t even been aware was there before. It was surprisingly easy to give into it, to pin Stiles down to the bed and kiss him back, hot and wet, to lay claim to him with his mouth and hands and body, to basically _own_ him in every way that he could. “Mine,” he panted when he had to stop. “All mine.”

“I’m yours,” Stiles said, reaching out for the bottle of lube on the bed. “And you’re mine. Just mine.” He spread his legs for Derek, tugging him in closer to kiss him again as he popped the cap on the lube. “Need to get you wet enough so you can put your knot in me.”

Stiles slicked him up, but Derek couldn’t move, not with Stiles’ words ringing in his head. He was Stiles’. Stiles had claimed him just as surely as he had claimed Stiles. “Yours,” he said quietly, staring at Stiles in amazement. “You - you want me to be -” He stopped and swallowed hard, fighting a rush of emotion, then kissed him.

Stiles cupped Derek’s cheek with his clean hand when they parted, tossing the closed bottle aside. “Why wouldn't I want you to be mine?” he asked quietly. Stiles wiped his other hand on the bed sheet, settling back against the bed, staring up at Derek. “Isn’t that what this is all about?”

“I just - nobody’s ever wanted me like that,” Derek admitted. “Not for more than a night or two, anyway.” And when it came to anything beyond sex, he’d never had anybody even consider him. Stiles was the only one that had looked twice at him. He stroked his hand down Stiles’ side, the touch grounding him, and turned his head to kiss Stiles’ palm. “I’m not sure I really know what it’s all about sometimes.”

“Well, how about we figure it out together?” Stiles traced his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip, smiling up at him. “I want you and not just for a night or a week or a month. And I’m willing to work on it, whatever it is we need to do.”

Derek smiled and bent to kiss him. “I like that,” he said quietly. He’d never had someone be that open, that honest with him, but he thought it was something he could get used to, especially coming from Stiles. “This is... I want this. You. Me. Us.”

“That’s what I want, too.” Stiles wrapped his leg around Derek’s waist and pulled him in closer, reaching between them to grip Derek’s cock and guide it to his hole. “Make me yours.”

“Mine,” Derek echoed, pressing slowly in, catching Stiles’ mouth in a long kiss. He paused when he could feel the knot nudge against Stiles’ hole and kissed him lightly, then said, “And yours,” then pushed inside, and he knew it wasn’t real, knew he couldn’t actually feel Stiles squeeze the knot, but it didn’t matter. He was Stiles’ and Stiles was his and it was - it was overwhelming. Derek dropped his head down against Stiles’, shaking against him as he tried not to give in to the onslaught of emotion. “I’m - I - Stiles, I -”

Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek, along with his legs hooking behind Derek’s thighs as he groaned. “I’m here,” he breathed, panting and writhing under him. “God, Derek - you feel -” Stiles whined and clutched at Derek’s back, kissing him desperately as he eased Derek’s weight on top of him fully.

“Perfect.” It was the only word that fit, the only word that could possibly describe the way Stiles felt around him, under him, against him. Derek rocked against Stiles, reluctant to do any more than that, unwilling to move more than the tiniest inch away from him. “Absolutely perfect.”

Stiles groaned softly, arching under Derek, his breaths coming quicker. “Amazing and perfect,” he breathed, catching Derek’s lips in another kiss. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek, his fingers digging into Derek’s shoulder. “Grind against me.”

Derek didn’t have to be told twice. He was willing to do anything that didn’t involve stopping or pulling away from Stiles. With Stiles clinging to him, Derek pushed in just a little bit more and ground against him, kissing him softly. “Mine,” he whispered. “Yours. God, Stiles, I -” He just managed to stop the words in time. It was too soon, too soon to say something like that.

“I’m yours,” Stiles echoed, rocking against Derek and grinding with him. “And no one else can ever have you but me,” he added, nipping at Derek’s lips with a whimper. “No one. You’re mine and only mine.” Stiles breathed deeply, little whimpers leaving his lips with every shift of his hips, even as he kissed Derek and smoothed his hands over Derek’s back, wrapping both legs around him loosely.

He was Stiles’. It was such a simple statement and Stiles had said it so easily, like he’d been waiting all his life to declare that Derek was his and always would be, from then on. Derek shuddered as the words slipped through him, sending a chill creeping down his spine. He was Stiles’. And Stiles was his. Derek could see now that Stiles would echo that statement as easily as he had just laid claim to Derek, as freely as he offered his body and his heart and - “I love you.”

***  
  
It was like everything stopped. Stiles laid there wrapped around Derek, breathing him in and holding him close. Derek.... loved him? Stiles pressed his face against Derek’s shoulder as the words rushed over him again, still trying to take them in. Derek _loved_ him. A rush of emotion filled Stiles as the words settled into him. He’d had overwhelming feelings for Derek for a while now, but he had no idea that Derek would feel the same way. Stiles drew away, moving both of his hands to cup Derek’s face, searching his eyes as if he could see his love there. Stiles was in awe, unbelieving that he could be so lucky for Derek to love him. He knew that it was too soon, but he also knew how he felt, too. “I love you,” he breathed softly. “I love you, Derek.”

Derek went absolutely still, staring at Stiles for a long moment and then he kissed him, grinding slowly against him. “I love you,” he repeated, his voice hushed like he were in church. “God, Stiles, I -”

Stiles pressed his lips against Derek’s, kissing him slow and deep and thorough, drinking him down like he was parched. “I love you,” he whispered, feeling Derek’s breath against his lips, unable to stop saying the words. Stiles still couldn't believe this was real. He breathed deeply, resting his forehead against Derek’s, even as he moved his hips to rock with Derek’s. He could feel the knot inside of him, stretching him and pressing against all his sensitive places, causing him to whimper every time the pressure against his prostate became too much. Blunt fingernails dug into Derek’s shoulder as Stiles’ head dropped back on the bed, another quiet moan leaving his lips. “I’m close.”

“God, yes.” Derek dipped his head down to suck a mark into Stiles’ neck, one more for him to cover with a collar come Monday morning. “Come on my knot,” he urged Stiles. “Show me you’re mine. Please, Stiles. I want to feel you.”

As Derek rocked against him, grinding Stiles down into the bed, he groaned and arched his back, causing the position of the knot to press perfectly against his prostate. Stiles squeezed tight around Derek, writhing under him as the slow build of his arousal began to peak. It wasn't the quick rush of climax that came with a hard, needy fuck. It was a slow and steady wave that washed up onto Stiles and he groaned, clutching tight against Derek as he felt his hole clench and then spasm around Derek’s cock and knot, spurting come between them as his dick jerked. “Fuck… fuckfuckfuck,” he panted, whining and smoothing his fingers through Derek’s hair. “God, Derek, _please_.”

“Shhh,” Derek soothed him, still rocking and grinding against him, bending to kiss and wipe the tears that Stiles hadn’t even noticed slipping out of the corners of his eyes. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s all right. I love you, Stiles. God, I love you so much. You’re so gorgeous. You were so good coming for me like that, so good...” He kissed Stiles, slowing his movements to a near crawl. “Just tell me what you need, baby.”

Stiles wasn't even sure he could get what he needed into words. There weren't words for what he needed and now that the tears had started, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stop them. He was overwhelmed in the best way, emotionally and physically and it was so much more than it was before with his knotting dildo. It was so much more having Derek inside of him, filling him up, pressing against his body, kissing him… making love to him. He’d never felt more connected to anyone else than he did to Derek at that moment. “I want - I want you to come inside of me, but I don't want you to stop. I don't want this to end.”

“Me neither.” Derek shuddered and started moving a little faster. “You want me to claim you inside and out, make it last forever, mark you up in every way, is that it?” He kissed Stiles, grinding against him. “Want me to knot you and fill you up, baby?”

“God, yes. Please.” Stiles kissed Derek, whimpering against his lips. Every movement sent a jolt of pleasure through him and he was still riding the edge from his first orgasm, like he was so close to being pushed over into another already. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he panted, letting his head fall back against the bed again.

Derek groaned and shoved forward the scant inch or so he could, then Stiles could feel the hot pulse of his climax as he started to come. “Oh my God,” he panted. “Fuck, that’s - I’m sorry, I just - I couldn’t -”

Stiles came with Derek, mewling and rocking with him as he felt his hole spasm and squeeze around Derek’s knot and cock again, milking him for his come. “Fuuckk….” he panted. “It’s okay… it’s okay,” he breathed as he kissed Derek. “I wanted you to. God you feel so amazing. Now everyone will know I’m yours.”

“All mine,” Derek agreed with a smile, kissing him softly. “And I’m yours.” He buried his head in Stiles’ neck, still shuddering a little as they fought to breathe normally, and Stiles could feel something warm and wet slide over his skin.

Stiles smoothed a hand up along Derek’s back, turning to press a kiss against Derek’s head. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, still feeling open and raw and vulnerable himself. Stiles felt like he could break at any moment, but with Derek there to hold him, he knew he’d be okay if he let go again.

“I think so.” Derek’s words were muffled against Stiles’ neck, but he didn’t seem inclined to raise his head anytime soon. Instead, he planted a kiss against him and burrowed in a little closer, rocking against him with the movement, one hand stroking up and down his side, as though he needed to reassure himself that Stiles wasn’t going anywhere. “It’s... I don’t know how to - I can’t -”

“I’ve got you,” Stiles breathed, wrapping both his legs and arms around Derek, nuzzling against him. If Derek was feeling even a fraction of what Stiles was feeling, he understood without Derek having to explain it to him. There weren't really words that could do this feeling justice. “It’s okay…”

Derek shuddered and for several moments, they held each other close until finally Derek raised his head to kiss Stiles. “Thank you,” he said softly. “This is... new. It’s never been like this for me before and I’m not - I like it, but I don’t know how to -”

“It's new for me too,” Stiles assured him, smoothing Derek's hair away from his forehead. “And if you want to talk about it, we can… but if you can't, I understand.” 

In answer, Derek kissed him, long and soft and sweet. “I love you,” he told Stiles. “And right now I think that’s all I need to know, unless you need more.”

“That's enough,” Stiles replied. And it was. Stiles never thought he'd be lucky enough to have this and Derek had opened up his life to him and given him everything. “We don't have to talk about anything else. Just know that I love you too.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of hearing that,” Derek said, kissing him longer, with a little more heat. “At least, not for a good two or three hundred years.” He bent to scrape his teeth lightly over Stiles’ neck. “Maybe four.”

Stiles laughed at that, tilting his head more for Derek. “Unless you’re some sort of supernatural creature I don't know about, I only have a meager one hundred years to live… so you must believe in reincarnation and in that case you better find me in the next life.”

Derek chuckled and sucked another mark onto his neck. “I’ll always find you,” he promised. “No matter how many lives we live, how far apart we are, or what we go through, we’ll always end up together if I have any say in it.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way…” Stiles kissed Derek again, rubbing his nose against his. “I promise I’ll wait for you to find me, however long it takes.” And he wondered if that’s exactly what he’d been doing before he’d met Derek, waiting for the right one… and why he’d taken so long to say yes to him, to make sure that Derek was. Stiles nuzzled Derek, thanking whatever powers there were in the universe that they’d found each other.

***

Derek was in a wonderful mood. He loved Stiles, they’d had French toast for breakfast, he’d sent down some string cheese with a little doodle of Stiles hugging Gwen in the morning and gotten back Hershey’s kisses and a love note in return, and they’d had a _very_ nice hour together where they’d fed each other lunch in between kisses. After an afternoon trip to the vending machine to get Stiles a package of Sun Chips to send down in exchange for a Milky Way, Derek shut his computer off and packed up for the day, then headed for the door to meet Stiles, kissing him and smiling as he remembered the very best thing of all - Stiles loved him. “Ready to go get Gwen?”

Stiles turned off his computer and grabbed his bag, standing to give Derek a kiss. “Yep. I’m ready to blow this joint. What do you think Gwen wants for dinner today?”

“As long as it’s not fish sticks, I’m okay with it.” Derek chuckled. “Although if the two of you watch much more Food Network, she may well start asking for Beef Bourguignon or something.” He gave Stiles a mock stern look. “And you will _not_ try to make it for her if she does.”

“Why not? I’m sure we’d all enjoy it. Plus, I think the Food Network is going to be our new favorite TV channel. It might beat out Veggie tales.” Stiles chuckled and took Derek’s hand, walking with him to the elevator and stepping inside when it dinged.

Derek just shook his head with a smile, resigned himself to any manner of gourmet food experiments, and pulled Stiles in close for their usual makeout session on the short trip back up to the executive floor. When the elevator dinged, they paused long enough to step off and walk over to the car, where they got into their seats and Derek leaned over to kiss Stiles again. “By the way, I love you,” he told him, smiling at how good it felt to say it.

“I don't think I’m ever going to get used to you saying that,” Stiles said with a chuckle, kissing Derek back softly. “And I love you too.” Another kiss and then Stiles rested his hand over Derek’s. “I love Gwen too…”

“I don’t think you had a choice in that,” Derek said as he started the car up and pulled out of the parking space. “She adores you and she wasn’t about to have you not worship her in return.” He smiled at Stiles. “You’ll just have to learn to live with being her slave. Luckily for you, I’m proof that it’s an easy life.”

Stiles laughed and gave Derek’s hand a squeeze. “Good thing it’s an easy life, then. Because I’m hoping to be in it for a long, long time. As long as you’ll both let me. Plus… you might need my help to chase off the boys when she finally wants to start dating after she goes through her eventual cootie phase.”

Boys? Derek turned a panicked look towards him. “She’s not going to date,” he said flatly. “Not until she’s thirty. At least. Maybe not even then.” Not if he could help it. Teenage boys were still easy to scare, right?

Stiles snorted. “If you say so…” he patted Derek’s hand and gave him a smile. “I’ll help you scare them away,” he promised.

“Maybe your dad could loan us his guns,” Derek said numbly. Or better yet, he could just come over and talk about laws and arrests and throwing the little horny bastards who wanted to put their hands on their princess in jail. “Do they still have convent schools? We could see about moving...”

“We are not putting her in a convent,” Stiles said with an amused look. “Your mother would murder us before she let Gwen go somewhere where she couldn't take her dance lessons or any other lessons she thinks Gwen needs to take. Plus, I like living here.” When they stopped in front of Gwen’s daycare, Stiles leaned over and gave Derek's’ cheek a kiss. “She’ll be fine. I promise.”

“She could take dance lessons in a convent,” Derek muttered as he put the car in park and got out, going around to kiss Stiles before they headed into the daycare. As soon as he pushed the door open, he heard a familiar, strident voice that turned his good day completely upside down.

“- don’t _care_ what the sheet says, she’s _my_ daughter and I have every right to pick her up!”

Stiles touched Derek’s arm and looked at the scene unfolding before them. “Are you okay?” he asked Derek carefully, looking back at the woman.

“Not really,” Derek said under his breath. “I’m... so sorry for this,” he added, taking Stiles’ hand and squeezing it as he led him over to the blonde woman that was currently throwing the fit. He cleared his throat and wasn’t at all surprised to see relief in the young daycare worker’s eyes when she caught sight of him. “Hello, Kate.”

In an instant, Kate’s demeanor shifted from shrill harpie to cooing warmth. “Derek, darling! How good to see you. I was just in town for a little while and thought I’d -”

“Try to take Gwen without asking me?” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand, then folded his arms across his chest and gave her an even look. “You should have called first.”

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Gwen scurry over to wrap her arms around Stiles’ legs and tug at the edge of his shirt. “The mean lady wanted to take me away,” she whispered loudly. “She scares me.”

Stiles stood there, still for all of two seconds as he looked between Derek and Kate, then reached down to pick Gwen up and wrap her in his arms. “It’s okay,” he told her. “We’re here now…” He looked back at Kate and then Derek. “Do you want me to take her out to the car?”

While Derek was glad that Stiles had Gwen, he hated seeing Kate’s attention shift to him, hated the cold calculation in her icy blue eyes as she regarded him. “A male nanny?” she asked, arching one eyebrow. “How very... unconventional of you. Really, Derek, couldn’t you take care of our sweet Wen for a few hours a day?”

“Derek’s been taking care of _his_ daughter just fine the last four years,” Stiles retorted, his voice dripping with venom. “And I’m not the nanny. Far from it.”

“Oh, _really_? And just who are you, then? Some little plaything that he’s decided to bring around to keep himself amused for a little while?”

Derek glared at her, forcibly reminding himself that he could not, absolutely could not do violence to her, not because she was a woman, but because this was Gwen’s daycare and she loved it here and he didn’t want to get her kicked out. “Stiles isn’t a plaything,” he ground out. “What he is, is cleared to pick Gwen up. And you aren’t. So you need to leave. Now.”

Stiles looked like he was on the verge of murder, but he took a deep breath and stroked Gwen’s hair. “I’m going to take Gwen to get her bag and wash her up while we’re here… she doesn't need to see this,” he said to Derek and slipped past the daycare worker that looked at both Derek and Stiles apologetically.

“What she doesn’t need to see is _you_ ,” Derek pointed out. “And you’re aware that the daycare staff is well within their rights to call the police if you refuse to leave, aren’t you?”

Kate pouted, a practiced look with her red lips prettily posed. “And here I thought I could surprise you and little... Glennie, but instead you’re so hostile. I’m hurt, Derek, darling, really I am.”

“It’s _Gwen_ ,” he said. “Gwen. Goddammit, Kate, can’t you even be bothered to remember your fucking daughter’s _name_?” He could feel his temper rising, knew he should be trying to rein it in, but how could she not remember Gwen’s name? Derek couldn’t fathom that, just like he’d never been able to understand not wanting to have Gwen there with him. But to show up now, after years of ignoring her, and claim she wanted to be her mother? It was unconscionable. “You need to leave and if you want to see her, then you can call me and we’ll try to work something out.” He could do that much. For Gwen. She deserved the chance to get to know her mother, although Derek was going to make damn sure that either he or Laura was standing guard through the whole meeting.

“Would you like me to call the police Mr. Hale?” the daycare worker asked from behind them, phone in hand. “They can be here shortly.”

Derek looked over at Kate, who sighed and turned away. “Such theatrics. You’d think no mother in the world ever made a mistake. All right, I’ll call you at the office and we’ll get together soon.” She gave him a slow, sultry smile. “Very soon,” she purred right before she left.

“Thank you, but there’s no need for the police,” Derek told the daycare worker, trying to fight the urge to visibly shudder. God, he felt like he needed a bath. Kate’s last words and that smile of hers... his skin was crawling.

“I’m sorry about that. We didn't have a chance to call you. She just showed up a few minutes before you all did -”

Stiles’ head peeked out from around the corner and he glanced behind him before he came back over to Derek. “She’s gone?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, she’s gone.” He looked at the daycare worker and gave her a faint smile. “I’m the one who’s sorry. She, uh, she can be a handful. If she comes back, feel free to call the police.”

The lady nodded. “Gwen’s safety comes first.”

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So… that was Kate.” He glanced over his shoulder again, presumably checking to see if Gwen was there.

“That was Kate.” Derek swallowed, tasting something sour at the mere thought of her. It was one thing to hear about her and another to see just what she was like. He didn’t think he’d blame Stiles for deciding that there was too much drama involved with him to make it worth it. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s okay… I’m more worried about Gwen.” Stiles reached out to touch Derek’s arm. “How about we take her home and get dinner started and we can talk about it while she watches TV?”

Derek nodded and looked over at the daycare worker. “I’m sorry,” he told her again. He looked at Stiles. “Could you get Gwen while I sign her out?” He wasn’t quite sure he trusted himself to deal with her questions just yet. And he didn’t want to upset her any more than she probably already was.

“Yeah. I'll get her.” Stiles gave Derek's arm a squeeze and disappeared back around the corner. It didn't take him that long to return with Gwen and walk out to the car with Derek. Stiles helped Gwen into her seat, setting her up with his tablet to watch Frozen before getting in the passenger seat.

Derek glanced in the rearview mirror at Gwen, who was singing along with the opening song. “So... who wants McDonalds for dinner tonight?” he asked, smiling when she looked up, her eyes huge and round.

“Me, Daddy, me!”

Derek looked over at Stiles. “Is that all right with you?”

“I'm not actually that hungry,” Stiles said and gave Derek's hand a squeeze. “So if that's what Gwen wants it sounds fine to me.”

“I want a Happy Meal!” Gwen immediately said. “With chicken nuggets and fries!”

“Chicken nuggets and apple slices,” Derek countered. “And chocolate milk.” Thankfully Gwen hadn’t discovered soda yet. “And you get a toy, too,” he reminded her. That seemed to make her happy, so he pulled out into traffic, then looked over at Stiles. “Can’t say I’m all that hungry myself,” he commented quietly.

Stiles gave Derek's hand another squeeze and a weak smile. “Let's just get home and get Gwen settled.”

With Gwen occupied by Frozen, Derek went through the drive-through, ordering the Mega Kids Meal for her, a Quarter Pounder Meal for himself, and a chef salad for Stiles. Once he pulled around and paid, he passed the food to Stiles and started for home. It was a quiet drive that soon saw them pulling up in the driveway, and Derek shut the car off and went to get Gwen, then took her up the walk, hurrying her inside. He was eager to get her settled with her Happy Meal and movie so he could sit down with Stiles and get their conversation over with.

Stiles didn't say much other than his random chatter with Gwen as he helped her get her meal set up in front of the TV on her child's table and turned Frozen on for her. He disappeared into the kitchen with his salad, mentioning something to Derek about going to put it in the fridge for later.

Derek set the bag with his own food aside on the counter and looked at Stiles. “Do you want to talk in the bedroom, or out here?” He thought he’d rather have this conversation somewhere Gwen couldn’t hear, but he knew Stiles might not want to talk about Kate in their room.

“Wherever you think is best,” Stiles said, glancing out into the living room. “She seems like she's doing okay.”

“Better than me,” Derek admitted ruefully. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d like to talk in our room, if you’re okay with that. I really don’t want Gwen hearing this. She’s been through enough today, with Kate just popping up out of nowhere.”

“Okay. Did you want to tell her that we’re going to step away for a moment?” Stiles asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

Derek nodded and headed into the living room, where he knelt down by the couch. “Sweetheart, Stiles and I are gonna go talk in our room,” he told Gwen. “You just sit here and eat your supper and watch Elsa, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” He leaned in to hug her, kissing the top of her head and offering up a silent thanks that she was as unlike Kate as it was humanly possible to be, then went down the hall to let himself into the bedroom, closing the door carefully behind himself.

“It’s amazing,” he said quietly. “She doesn’t seem to realize anything even happened.”

Stiles was sitting on the bed and smiled with a shrug. “I suppose now that the threat of the ‘bad lady’ is gone she doesn't have to think much about it.”

Derek sighed. “I wish we could do the same,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. “But Kate isn’t the type to go away just because we told her to.”

“So what are you going to do?” Stiles asked. “I mean… I heard you tell her that she could see Gwen. Are you sure that’s the best idea?”

“Honestly, I’m hoping she either forgets or decides to just tell me what she’s really after before it comes to that.” Derek took a deep breath. “She probably wants money, and if it means she’ll leave us alone, she can have it.”

“Do you even have anything to give her? You told me that you turned over your whole trust fund for Gwen last time… I can't imagine that she’s blown through that already.” Stiles sighed and ran his hands over his face.

“I have some savings.” It wasn’t all that much in comparison, but if it would get Kate to go away, Derek would gladly hand it over. “And if I need to, I can talk to Laura. Or maybe my mother. They might be able to help as well.”

“You have full custody, don't you? Why would you even need to give her anything?”

Derek went to sit down on the bed next to Stiles. “It’s kind of complicated. Basically, she could try to take the custody issue back to court, say that she wants Gwen or that she wants joint custody, and that could mean a long, drawn-out fight. And I don’t want to put Gwen through anything like that.” Not to mention he didn’t want to have to go through it himself, either.

“I don't see how she’d win when you have proof of her wanting a payoff before to give Gwen up, then her being absent from Gwen’s life this whole time. No judge in their right mind would give Gwen to her. It’s ludicrous.” Stiles sighed and glanced at Derek. “Plus, Gwen doesn't know her or like her.”

“They might say that she deserves a chance to get to know her.” And sometimes Derek thought she did, too. He wondered sometimes if he’d done wrong by her there, if he should have used his money to force Kate to be some kind of mother instead of driving her away. “I don’t know. I just want to make sure I don’t screw Gwen up with this.”

Stiles nodded, placing his hands on his own thighs. “I know… and she’s your daughter. You should do what you think is best and even if I don't agree with it, I’ll support you. I just want what’s best for you both.”

Derek gave him a weak smile. He wanted to gather him up, wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure he was allowed. And he still felt dirty after the way Kate had looked at him. “Thanks. I want what’s best for Gwen - I just wish I knew what that was. I thought she was fine without a mom, but what if I’m wrong? What if she wants to get to know her? What if she needs that at some point and then she blames me if she doesn’t have it?”

“She has a lot of great women in her life… I don't think she’s missing out on the mother aspect of parenthood. But… that’s just what I think. I suppose you could try to ask her if she wants to meet her mother, but then there’s the risk that Kate has something else in mind and then Gwen will get hurt once she gets what she wants. It’s up to you, Derek.”

Up to him. Like everything else about Gwen. Derek was cast back to those early days, when he was absolutely terrified that he was going to screw everything up, that he was going to hurt her or break her, pick her up wrong and end up causing some kind of lifelong trauma. He took a slow breath, reminding himself that he’d survived those days, that Gwen had come out of them unscathed, happy and whole, and he could see her through this, too. “I’ll talk to Kate first,” he decided. “See what she wants and then talk to Gwen. That way if she’s just after more money I’m not getting Gwen’s hopes up for something that isn’t going to happen.”

Stiles nodded again, running a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. “So… where does this leave us? I mean… if you end up having to go back to court, I don't - I don't want to be a liability for you. I know some judges would look down on the whole same sex couple thing with a child. And Kate seems like a psycho that would use that against you…”

“You’re not a liability,” Derek said immediately. Stiles couldn’t be anything but an asset. It just wasn’t possible. “I don’t - I mean, any couple provides a stable environment and that’s a good thing, right? Better than just me?” He licked his lips. “Unless you want to sit this out... I know it’s a lot to ask, for you to get caught up in all this, and maybe you’d rather just take a step back. But if you’re - if you think you can, it would help to have you here with me through this shit.”

“I don't want to take a step back and sit this out… I just don't want Kate to use me against you when it comes to Gwen. I love the both of you and I don't want to in any way be the reason that you lose her… so if it comes down to you needing me to step back if this goes south with her, then I can until it blows over. But I don't want to. I love you both.” Stiles reached his hand out to place over Derek’s, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Derek looked down at Stiles’ hand where it covered his, then back up at Stiles. “Even after tonight?” he asked, inwardly cringing at the way his voice sounded small, almost like Gwen’s after she’d done something wrong.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, looking confused. “Why wouldn't I still love you?”

“Because you’ve seen what Kate’s like, how she can be, and I was with her.” He’d even thought, once upon a time, before he’d met Stiles and discovered what real love was, that he’d actually loved her. Just thinking about that now felt like a betrayal of Stiles and everything he felt for him, and he felt dirty all over again.

Stiles was quiet, watching Derek carefully. He finally said, “It doesn't change how I feel about you… I mean, she’s pretty. I can see why you were attracted to her.”

“She’s evil,” Derek said in a low voice. “She doesn’t care about anybody but herself and she - she likes to hurt people.” He swallowed hard. “I don’t - I can’t say I wish I was never with her, because then I wouldn’t have Gwen, and I love her so much, but I don’t like what she did to me. And I was - I want to be... worthy of you.”

“You didn't know any of that when you started seeing her, though. She saw something she wanted and played a good game… and by the time she had you hooked, you were already in too deep. I’m not saying I approve of the crazy ex choice, but it happened before you met me. I just wish you hadn't had to go through what she put you through, either…”

Stiles sounded upset, but not at him. On his behalf? Derek frowned, trying to figure that out. His mom and Laura had made no secret of just how angry they were at Kate, but they’d been angry at him, too, furious at him for getting involved with her in the first place and then for handing over the money without a fight. “You don’t - you aren’t mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Stiles asked, sighing and shifting on the bed, drawing his legs up under himself to sit crossed legged as he turned to face Derek. “Don't get me wrong… I’m irritated with the whole situation because now all I can think about is Crazy-Kate showing up and I might have to fight her to the death for Gwen or something… but I’m not mad at you. It’s not like you knew she’d ever show up again.”

“She doesn’t want Gwen,” Derek said automatically. “Not really.” He had to believe that, he absolutely had to, or he would spend the entire night packing up everything in the place that mattered and driving them all at least four states away to get them away from her. Because he would let Gwen get to know her mother, if that was what was best for her, but he absolutely couldn’t fathom Kate wanting her for more than an occasional lunch or something. There was almost certainly something beyond Kate’s reappearance than motherly love. “I just don’t want her to come between us and I feel like - I feel like she’s going to try.” Especially after Stiles had stood up to her and shown her that he wasn’t either afraid of her or struck by lust for her.

“Then we just have to make sure that she doesn't… because the only people that can let her get between us is us. And I don't want that to happen either. When I say I love you, I mean it… it’s not just a passing feeling. I’ll be here as long as you let me be here.” Stiles reached out for Derek’s hand again, carefully taking it into his..

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’, then leaned forward, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “How does the next forty or fifty years sound to you?” he joked weakly, although privately he thought that would be a pretty good start.

Stiles gave a quiet laugh, squeezing Derek’s hand, his other coming up to stroke through Derek’s hair and rest on the back of his neck. “I’m planning to live to at least 100… where am I supposed to be for the rest of my old age after fifty years?”

“We’ll find a nice retirement home,” Derek promised, turning his head to kiss Stiles’ neck. He let out a slow, shuddering breath. “I think I need a shower. A long, hot one.”

“Okay…” Stiles rubbed the back of Derek’s neck and drew enough away to give him a kiss. “I can watch Gwen while you shower and get her ready for bed if she’s done eating?”

“Thanks.” Derek kissed him and smiled. “Give her an extra hug from me and tell her how much I love her?” When Stiles nodded, Derek kissed him again, then headed for the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it before he stripped down and got in. He scrubbed himself several times, as if he could somehow erase even the ghost of Kate’s touch from his skin, but it wasn’t until he was curled up in bed with Stiles’ skin pressed against his that he felt truly _clean_ and whole once more.

***

Stiles had been pretty tense the last couple of days, especially since Kate had called Derek at work and requested to have lunch with him. He hadn't been too happy to give up his lunch with Derek since they’d been having lunch every day for the crazy-ex, but he supposed he didn't have much choice in the matter when Derek agreed to meet her to figure out what she wanted. As far as Stiles knew, she was still playing up the Gwen card, even though he knew there was no way that Kate really wanted Gwen. She had to be up to something. Stiles just _knew_. He always had a way of knowing these things, just like he could read people easily.

He sighed as he pulled up in front of Gwen’s daycare and ran a hand over his face, trying to push away the thoughts of how lunch might’ve gone since he hadn't talked to Derek since before lunch. Since Derek was working late, Stiles agreed that he’d go pick up Gwen and take her to Dance and then Derek would pick her up when he got off work. He climbed out of his Jeep and headed up to the daycare, trying to focus and thoughts of Gwen and the pizza he was going to make for dinner later.

It didn't take long to check Gwen out and she was happy to see him like she always was. He gave her kisses and tickles along with her snack as he buckled her into her car seat in the backseat and got back into his Jeep, then pulled back into traffic. Stiles was tempted to stay and watch Gwen at Dance practice, but he’d already promised everyone pizza for dinner and there was no way that he’d be able to make it and have it ready by the time Derek got home with Gwen if he stayed to watch.

Once Stiles had Gwen settled with Miss Jessica in her dance outfit, he promised her that her Daddy would pick her up and he’d have pizza ready for her when she got home and Stiles swore that was the only thing that worked that stopped her begging for him to stay with her. Pizza was a lifesaver. He didn't leave until she was happily dancing away with the rest of the children and Stiles had an ache in his chest the entire way home thinking about Gwen being alone at Dance practice. He found himself wanting to stay for more things like that… Dance practice and the upcoming Tap classes and pretty soon the Piano classes that Talia said that Gwen needed to take. Stiles wanted to be there for them all, even if he knew that eventually he wouldn't be able to go to some of them at some point.

He parked in front of Derek’s and grabbed his bag, taking the stairs two at a time as he headed up to Derek’s condo. Once he was inside, he tossed his bag aside and headed straight for the kitchen and to the freezer. Stiles pulled out one of his homemade popsicles and stuck it into his mouth as he gathered the things he needed to make the pizza. He busied himself around the kitchen, managing not to drop the dough even as he ate his Popsicle and threw the crust for the pizza. It didn't take Stiles long once he got into his pizza-making groove and before long, he had the pizza in the oven and his popsicle stick in the trashcan.

Stiles stretched and yawned, then sighed, looking down at himself. It never failed that he always seemed to get dirty while making pizza and the flour all over his clothes dictated his need for a shower and a change of clothes before dinner. The second Stiles opened the bedroom door a fraction, he frowned.

The sound of running water filled his ears and that sure sounded like the shower and neither he nor Derek had showered that morning or left it on last night. He pushed the door open and flicked the light on, then froze when he saw Kate lying in HIS AND DEREK’S bed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” he snapped at her, looking around the room and seeing her clothing scattered. Not only was she in their bed, but she was _naked_ in their bed.

Naked and very distinctly rumpled, too, her blonde hair falling down around her shoulders and - was that a _hickey_ on her neck?!? “This wasn’t exactly how I planned for you to find out,” she said with a shrug. “I would’ve preferred we all sit down to dinner and talk things out, but -”

“No.” Stiles said, shaking his head, disbelieving. “No, no, no.” He knew that he hadn't talked to Derek after lunch, but there was no way that Derek would’ve been stupid enough to cheat on him in their bed because Derek knew that Stiles would be coming home. And Derek had a death wish if he thought Stiles wasn't going to _murder_ him for cheating on him.

Kate laughed and stretched, a sinuous movement that made the sheet cling to her every curve, showing off her body in a rippling display of a woman quite thoroughly satisfied. “Oh, yes, dear. Three times, in fact.” She smirked. “But then, I shouldn’t have to tell _you_ that our sweet Derek is a man of...” She hesitated, then moaned softly. “ _Voracious_ appetites.”

All Stiles could see was _red_. And the first thing that ran through his mind was the fact that he was going to have to call his father to help him cover up two murders by the end of the night. It wasn't as if Stiles didn't know how to make the bodies disappear and right now Kate was going to lose her hair. “Get out,” he said, rushing the bed and grabbing her arm. “You’re going to get the fuck out of here right now before you never breathe again.”

She didn’t move, just turned an icy look on him. “Aren’t you forgetting something, little toy? This isn’t your house. It’s Derek’s, and if the way we’ve spent the afternoon is any indication, he likes me _right_ where I am.” She sat up, the sheet falling to her waist, and purred, “Just. Fine.”

“Then you can come back later after I’m done dealing with him, but if you don't get the fuck out right now, you’re about to be bald and naked on the front lawn,” Stiles said as he yanked Kate out of the bed, not caring if it caused her to half-tumble onto the floor as he pulled her up onto her feet. “I’ll put you there myself.”

“And then you’ll spend the night in jail for assault and attempted rape!” she spat, kicking out at him. “You really want to drag a naked, screaming woman out of the house, then deal with the police when they show up?”

“There’s no way your bogus charges are going to stick. So you’re either going to put your clothes on, or you’re going out naked. Your choice princess,” Stiles said, voice thick with threat. There was no way that anyone would ever believe Stiles raped someone in all of Beacon County, especially with the reputation that he knew Kate already had. “Last chance.”

Kate’s eyes narrowed and she hissed at him, almost like a cat. “And I’m telling you that it’s _Derek’s_ choice and he wants me here. _You’re_ the one that needs to leave. You’ve been replaced, _princess_. Gwen’s _real_ family is back together, so you can run along home now.” She gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. “Or if you don’t believe me, you can feel free to go right in there and ask him yourself...”

Stiles was surprised how much that comment about _real_ family hurt him. But she was right. Gwen wasn't his no matter how much Stiles loved her. He was only here for however long Derek allowed him to be because he’d walked into their family and he could be kicked out at any time and at any moment. Either way, Stiles didn't have much else to lose if this was going to be his last day in Derek’s house, so what did he care if Derek hated him more for throwing Kate out on the front lawn naked? “I’ll ask him when you’re gone,” he said, dragging her forcefully towards the bedroom door, even as she kicked and screamed and punched at him with her free hand, which he grabbed and held firmly as a blow came towards his face.

They were about two feet from the bedroom door when it was suddenly shoved open and Derek stalked into the room and demanded, “What the _hell_ is going on here?” he demanded, slamming the door closed behind him. “You two have about two seconds to shut up before Gwen comes in here after me.”

Stiles looked from Derek and then to Kate, his brain running a mile a minute. “ _You!_ ” he growled and shook her. “I found her naked in our bed when I came home and she wanted me to think that you fucked her over lunch and cheated on me,” Stiles said quickly without even looking at Derek. He had to fight the urge not to jump on Kate Mean-Girl-Style and yank her blonde hair out of her head.

Kate just smiled and shrugged, completely unconcerned about either her nakedness or getting caught in her scheme. “Oops.”

For Derek’s part, he was looking from Stiles to Kate and back again. “She didn’t show up,” he said finally. “I went back to work and Peter called me in for a meeting...” He trailed off and shook his head. “You’re going to sign papers that give me permanent custody of Gwen,” he said firmly. “And if you don’t, then Stiles and I will both testify about what you did today, how you were willing to lie and scheme to break up her family.”

“Her family,” Kate purred, her lips turning up in a smile as she looked at Stiles. “Is that what you are, little toy?” 

“She’ll never have to sign papers if I kill her first,” Stiles said, glaring at Kate. “And I was going to get to you _after_ her if you were in that shower.” It was more of a future warning than anything else, but Stiles couldn't just push away what had been happening for the last several minutes before Derek interrupted them, even as he was glaring at Kate and gripping her arm harder.

“Just get out,” Derek told her, sounding suddenly tired. “Get dressed and leave, and don’t even look at Gwen on the way out. I’ll have my attorney draw the papers up and I’ll expect you to sign them.” 

Stiles had to force himself to release her. “Well you heard him. And like you said before, Derek’s the only one that can tell someone to get out of his house and he just told you to go.”

Kate scowled and turned away to pull her clothes on, leaving in a manner that could only be described as sulky. Once she was gone, Derek looked at Stiles. “I need to go take care of Gwen,” he said. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles said with a nod. He sighed and ran both of his hands over his face. “The pizza is in the oven. You should probably check on it… I can't go out there right now.”

“I took it out when we got home,” Derek assured him. “It’s okay, but it smelled like it was about to burn, so I got it out and sent Gwen to wash up and then I came looking for you and -” He broke off and looked back over his shoulder. “I’ll be right back,” he said again, then hurried out.

Stiles looked out the open bedroom door, hating his treacherous thoughts for wondering if Derek was going after Kate and he closed the door. He could feel himself starting to come down from the rush of anger and adrenaline as he walked into the restroom and reached in to turn off the empty shower. He never wanted to believe Kate but somewhere around the end of it, she’d gotten to him. Stiles breathed deeply, sinking down onto the bathroom floor and pushed himself back up against one of the corners as he pulled his legs up to his chest. It felt like the world was collapsing onto him and he couldn't breathe and Stiles couldn't remember the last time he’d felt this helpless as everything around him began to suffocate him.

***

Derek kissed Gwen’s hair one more time, then hurried back down the hall to the bedroom. He felt slightly bad for fibbing to her, telling her Stiles wasn’t feeling well, but he didn’t think Stiles would want her seeing how upset he was right now. “Okay, I’ve got Gwen watching WALL-E and eating pizza,” he said as he let himself back into the bedroom. “I told her you’ve got a headache and she said you can cuddle Mr Bunny and - Stiles?” Frowning, he looked around. “Stiles?”

No answer. God, he hadn’t left, had he? Derek walked further into the bedroom, then checked the bathroom, his legs almost giving way with relief when he saw Stiles sitting on the bathroom floor. “Thank God. I thought maybe you were gone,” he said, going over to Stiles, but Stiles still didn’t say anything. “Stiles, are you okay?” Derek reached out to touch his shoulder.

Stiles didn't respond as he gripped his legs and pressed his forehead to his knees. His breath was coming quickly as he shook and hyperventilated, unresponsive to Derek’s voice.

Derek knelt down and urged Stiles’ head up. “Stiles, hey, look at me,” he said softly. “C’mon, breathe for me. In and out, you can do it, c’mon...” He gave him a little shake. “In, two, three, yeah, that’s it. Now out, two, three.”

After a few minutes, Stiles’ vision seemed to clear and his eyes focused on Derek, breath still stuttering, but more even. “Derek?” he asked, voice hoarse. Stiles reached for his head where beads of sweat rested at his temples and then he suddenly pulled away and retched into the toilet.

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed, rubbing his back as he shook and retched again. “I’m right here, baby.” When Stiles seemed to be finished, Derek reached over to flush the toilet, then got up just long enough to fill a cup and wet a washcloth. He handed Stiles the cup and ran the washcloth over his forehead and put it on the back of his neck. “Looks like I wasn’t lying after all when I said you weren’t feeling well,” he said quietly.

“I just need some time,” Stiles said after taking a sip of water, then placing the glass on the floor. He sighed and rested his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs again.

Derek moved to sit next to him. “I’ll call a locksmith tonight,” he promised. “I swear to God, Stiles, I didn’t know she still had a key.”

“Well she had one. Either from before or she got a new one somehow…” Stiles closed his eyes, trembling again as he breathed out raggedly. He was quiet, breathing in and out slowly, seeming focused on his breathing.

“I’m sorry.” Derek put a careful, tentative hand on Stiles’ knee. “I should’ve known she was up to something when she didn’t show up at lunch, but I was just so relieved I didn’t have to deal with her that I didn’t think about it.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry she... defiled our home like that.” Because that was what it felt like to him, like their whole home had been sullied simply by having her in it.

“Your home,” Stiles said quietly. “I just stay here a few nights a week, remember?” He sighed again and kept his eyes closed, looking like a bus hit him. “I didn't believe a word she said until right at the end, you know? Right before you came in…”

“What made you believe her?” Derek asked quietly. They could come back to the discussion of the place being theirs, because as far as Derek was concerned, it was far more than just his. Stiles was there more often than he was at his place, and Derek didn’t want it to be his place. He liked the idea of it being their place, of Stiles having a say in how things were decorated and where furniture went and what they bought and when. But more important than all of that was dealing with the destruction that Kate had obviously wrought, healing the wounds she’d inflicted, trying to undo some of the damage to Stiles’ spirit that the hell-bitch that done.

“She said that Gwen’s real family was back together,” he replied, voice barely audible. “And that I’d been replaced…” Stiles reached a hand up to wiped at his face before wrapping them around his legs again. “And I guess it brought to my attention that Gwen’s not really mine no matter how much I love her. I feel like I’m just here on borrowed time and you can tell me to leave whenever you want because I’m not family.”

“That fucking bitch.” Derek’s voice shook with the hatred that rushed through him, hot and bitter. How could she say that to him? How _dare_ she say that to him?!? “Stiles, look at me.” He waited until Stiles was meeting his eyes before he said, “Gwen’s family, Gwen’s real family... that’s you and me, if you want it to be, that is. And you can’t be replaced. That’s impossible. She doesn’t know what the hell she’s talking about. There’s no borrowed time here, not unless you’re the one who wants to leave, which I really hope you don’t because we need you. And we love you, both of us. So if that doesn’t make you family, then I don’t know what does.”

“I don't want to leave,” Stiles said, moving one of his hands to reach out for Derek’s. “That’s the last thing that I want.” He sniffled and held Derek’s hand. “I guess… I just… despite what she said being true or not, it felt true. And I might need some time and some reassurance that it’s not until that feeling passes. I love you and Gwen and I don't want to lose either of you and I thought - I thought I was.”

Derek turned to pull Stiles into a hug, kissing his temple. “You can have as much time and reassurance as you need,” he promised. “But you haven’t lost us. We love you and the only way you’ll lose us is if you decide to leave. And while we’re talking about leaving... you might have your own place, but this really is _ours_. Or at least that’s how I think of it.”

Stiles relaxed in Derek’s arms, one of his hands moving to grip Derek’s shirt as he nuzzled against him. “Really?” Stiles mumbled, pressing his face against Derek’s neck.

“Really.” Derek rubbed his back, holding him close. “And if that means we need to get new sheets or a new mattress or even a new bed to get rid of her, then we’ll do it.” They could sleep in the guest room in the meantime, or even camp out in the living room. He didn’t really care, as long as he still had Stiles with him.

“Okay…” Stiles cuddled in closer to Derek, his breathing finally normal again. “I’m not getting back in that bed, though. She was naked in our bed.”

“We’ll get a new bed,” Derek promised. “And we can sleep in the guest room tonight. Or we could drag sleeping bags out to the living room and have a campout with Gwen.” He kissed Stiles lightly. “Then I can see if Mom can take her this weekend and we can spend a couple days at your place while we shop for a new bed.”

“Okay,” Stiles said again, sounding drained. “I think I just need to lay down or something. My head hurts… and I still feel a little dizzy.” He sighed and drew away from Derek, then looked down at himself. “And I should probably change…”

Derek chuckled. “Maybe you should consider a bath,” he suggested. “Want me to run a tub for you? I’d get in with you, but something tells me you might prefer some quiet time alone.” He kissed Stiles. “I could get you some pizza.”

“No pizza. I’m not sure if my stomach could tolerate it right now,” Stiles said as he leaned back against the wall. “And I’d ask you to join me, but Gwen probably shouldn't be alone either… What if Kate comes back? She still has a key.”

“I’ll call the locksmith as soon as I get you settled,” Derek said. “I don’t think she’ll try to come back tonight, anyway.” A small, ugly smile formed as he added, “Not unless she wants to explain to the police why she’s here without the homeowner’s permission.”

Stiles snorted, then held his head. “You should’ve heard her threatening to cry rape and assault when I told her I was going to throw her outside naked on the lawn. There’s no way my dad would’ve believed that shit.”

“She really has absolutely no shame, does she?” Derek shook his head. “Come on, let’s get you up.” He urged Stiles up, keeping a steadying hand on him as he got up as well, then led him down the hall. “You want bubbles in your bath?” he teased gently, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

“No bubbles… because the only kind of bubbles you have are princess bubbles and I’m not bathing in pink bubbles,” Stiles said as he walked with Derek.

“Hey, now, you’re every bit as pretty as Elsa.” Derek tugged Stiles into the bathroom with him, guided him over to sit down on the lid of the toilet, then started the water running. “Do you have anything you think your stomach could handle eating? Anything you want to drink?”

“Maybe just some warm tea? No sugar,” Stiles said as he started to pull his shirt off, only dusting himself with more flour.

Derek nodded and kissed him, then went to make the tea, returning shortly to find Stiles already in the tub. “Tea with no sugar,” he said, setting the cup on the edge of the tub. “And the lockmith’s on his way. By the time you’re done with your bath, we’ll have new keys.”

“Thanks… that’ll be a relief,” Stiles said, leaning back in the water and reaching out for his tea. “I’d prefer if she never stepped back into the house. Are you still going to let her see Gwen after she signs papers for permanent custody?”

His immediate instinct was to say hell no, but he knew that if Gwen really wanted to see her, he wouldn’t deny her the chance to at least meet her mother. “I’m going to leave it up to Gwen,” he said. “If she really wants to see her when she’s older, we’ll set something up, some kind of meeting at a restaurant with both of us there to support her. But she’s not coming back here, I can promise you that.”

“Well… how many years do we have before she makes that choice?” Stiles asked, taking a sip of his tea, then placed it back on the edge of the tub.

“Considering that right now, she just thinks of her as the ‘scary lady’, I’m going to guess at least five,” Derek said, although privately he hoped it was closer to ten or twenty. Or never. Never would be good, too. “She’s never really asked about her too much, aside from wanting to know if she was dead like the Disney princesses’ moms, and when I said she wasn’t but she gave her to me because she knew how much I loved her, that was enough.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I hoped we had more time before this shit came up.”

“I know…” Stiles said, reaching out to place his hand in Derek's knee. “But if you think five years is good before we revisit this, then at least I can hate her for five years before I have to pretend to be nice to her,” Stiles joked.

Derek chuckled. “You don’t have to be nice to her even then, just polite,” he pointed out. “If we’re going to expect Gwen to be polite to the people she doesn’t like, then we have to do the same, but that doesn’t mean we have to act like we like them. There’s a difference, you know.”

“So… I guess she thinks you have money or something if she's trying to break us up and get back into your bed.” Stiles took his tea and sipped some more, then rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

“It’s not really money,” Derek said, looking down at his hands as he leaned his arms forward on his knees. “When I turned thirty I came into my share of the company. It’s all tied up in stocks and shares, but it’s worth something, especially to someone like Kate.” He was willing to bet that her brother would give his right arm for Derek’s shares, and he wondered if that was what Kate had been after, if she’d thought that he would sign them over in exchange for Gwen, especially since he knew he would have, without even blinking. “Mostly, though, I think she wanted to hurt me since she can tell that I’m happy now. She likes hurting people. I told you that, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Stiles said, opening his eyes and watching Derek quietly. “But you know that you can't sign over your shares to her, right?” Stiles moved to sit up in the tub and leaned over to touch Derek’s hand. “I mean… that’ll affect your family too and not just you and Kate.”

“After what she did today, I wouldn’t piss on her to put her out if she was on fire and the nearest water was six miles away,” Derek said tightly. “The bitch could burn, for all I care.” She’d threatened his family, tried to tear his home and his relationship apart. She’d tried to take Stiles away from him, from Gwen as well, and he couldn’t forgive that. “She doesn’t get one red cent from me unless she can convince a judge that she deserves it, and that’ll be after she explains that she first abandoned her child and then extorted me for my trust fund in the bargain.”

Stiles rested his head on the side of the tub, still holding Derek’s hand and stroking his thumb against his skin. “Good… and I’ll be here for you and Gwen, too. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what Kate tries to do. Like I told you before I’m not going to let her pull us apart…”

Derek smiled and put his free hand over Stiles’. “Remember how you said you might need some reassurance about being family?” When Stiles nodded, he squeezed his hand. “Well, I may need you to repeat that part a few hundred times.”

“I’ll repeat it as many times as you need me to,” Stiles assured him. “As long as you need me to. I love you and you’re stuck with me, buddy,” Stiles added with a smile and squeezed Derek’s hand back.

“I think this is the kind of stuck I can definitely deal with.” Derek leaned over to kiss him, then sighed. “And I’d better go back out there if I want to have even a hope of getting any pizza for myself...”

“Okay…” Stiles released him and took his cup of tea again, settling back into the tub. “I’ll probably stay in here for a while. I doubt I’ll be eating any pizza tonight.”

Derek nodded and got to his feet. “Where do you want to sleep tonight? Camp out in the living room or did you want to move into the guest room for a while?”

“Probably the guest room. I’m not sure it’s the best thing for Gwen to see me ‘sick’ right now. She’s not used to an unhappy Stiles,” he said as he finished his tea and handed the cup to Derek.

“She’ll probably want to come in and give you some hugs and kisses to help you feel better,” Derek warned him. “And she’s already said that you can have Mr Bunny, because that’s her special stuffed animal for when she’s sick.” He took the cup and let himself out of the bathroom, then went down the hall to get himself some pizza.

Once he had his dinner, he went into the living room to sit down with his daughter. “Hey, Monkey,” he said quietly. “Stiles says to tell you thank you for saying he can snuggle Mr Bunny tonight.”

“Mr Bunny will make him better,” she said, handing the bunny to Derek. “Is his tummy sick like mine gets?”

“Kind of.” Derek took the bunny and looked down at it. “The, uh, the scary lady came back and made it upset.” He glanced at her. “Do you know who she is, sweetheart?”

She shook her head no and looked up at him with big eyes. “Why did she come back Daddy?”

God, how did he explain this to her without making her mother sound like the worst person in the world? And she might well be, but Derek didn’t want to put that on Gwen, not when she was so little. She might think that if Kate was bad, that made her bad, and he couldn’t bear for his little girl to think that she was anything less than amazing. “She was confused,” he settled on saying. “She didn’t understand that we’re a family, you and Stiles and me.”

“Oh.” Gwen looked like she was trying to process that and what it meant. “But I like Stiles,” she added, moving up on her knees and into Derek’s lap. “And he can borrow Mr Bunny.”

Derek set his plate aside and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “I know, honey. And he loves you, just like I do.” He rocked her a little, side to side. “Stiles isn’t going anywhere,” he assured her, repeating Stiles’ words from the bathroom. “He’s staying right here with us, and the scary lady isn’t ever coming back. I’m going to make sure of that.”

“Good. I don't like her. She’s scary.” Gwen made a face and shook her head. “And she was mean to Miss Julie.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t very nice of her.” Derek hugged her again. “But she’s gone now, and you don’t ever have to see her again if you don’t want to.” He told himself that wasn’t being anything but honest, that he wasn’t actively encouraging Gwen to stay away from Kate, just assuring her that she didn’t have to be around her. Still, the less said about it, probably the better. “How’d you like to go to Grandma’s the weekend? I bet she’d like to have you stay over for a night or two.”

“I can't go if Stiles is sick,” she said and gripped her bunny. “Cause then I’d take Mr Bunny!”

Sometimes his daughter’s compassion absolutely humbled him. “I’m sure Stiles will be feeling better by then,” Derek assured her. “But if he isn’t, then you can stay here with us and we’ll all curl up on the couch and watch movies, okay?”

“Okay,” she said and nodded. “Tell him thank you for the pizza.” 

“You can thank him yourself before bed, honey.” Derek kissed her again, then reached out to pick up a piece of pizza when the doorbell rang. “Daddy’s gotta go take care of this, Monkey. You sit right here and watch the movie and I’ll be right back, alright?”

Gwen nodded and Derek went to answer the door, glad to see that the locksmith was even quicker than he’d promised. He explained what he needed, handed his credit card over, and left the man to his work, then managed to finish off his dinner before it was done. Once the locks were changed and he was in possession of four new keys, he thanked the locksmith, shook his hand, and saw him out before he closed and locked the door. A quick call to Laura and Danny gave both he and Stiles the next day off, and he went back into the living room to find Gwen asleep on the couch. Smiling, he carefully lifted her up and carried her down the hall to her room, making sure to kiss her goodnight and take Mr Bunny so she’d know that Stiles had him, and then he went back to the bathroom, knocking softly before he walked in. “We’re all set,” he told Stiles. “The locks are changed, Gwen’s in bed, and we’re both off tomorrow.”

“That sounds great,” Stiles said, where he was half asleep in the tub. “I could definitely use tomorrow off and I’m relieved the locks are changed. That way there are no more surprise naked women in our bed when I come home.”

“The only surprise naked person I ever want to find in my bed is you,” Derek said as he took a seat on the toilet lid again. “Are you about ready to get out? I think we could both use a good night’s sleep.”

“Yeah. The water is cold anyways and I'm falling asleep,” Stiles said as he sat up with a sigh and pulled the tub plug. “Hand me a towel?”

Derek reached out to get a towel, but instead of handing it to Stiles, he held it open, wrapping him up in it when he stood up, hugging him and kissing him softly. “I talked to Gwen,” he told him. “She’s very happy that the ‘mean lady’ isn’t ever coming back.”

“Well that's promising,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “Hopefully we don't have to see her longer than it takes her to sign some papers.” Stiles kissed Derek, pulling the towel more around himself.

“We won’t even have to see her long enough for that,” Derek said, offering Stiles a hand out of the tub. “This time I’m going to let my attorney take care of it. They can draw the papers up and send them over to her.” He wrapped his arm around Stiles and led him down the hall to the guest room, thankful now that Stiles had insisted on putting sheets on the bed after that first night he’d stayed over. “You know, I think this is the first time I’ll ever have slept on this bed...”

“Really?” Stiles asked with a chuckle, pulling the towel from around himself to dry off. “How do you have a bed in your house that you've never slept in? You should at least test-sleep all your beds,” Stiles teased.

Derek tugged the covers back. “You should thank Mom that I even have it.” He hadn’t seen the need for a guest bed, since the only people he really spent time with lived in the same city as he did, but his mother had insisted that part of being an adult meant having a place to put guests, and it had been easier to let her do what she wanted than it was to argue with her. “Otherwise we’d be stuck with a hotel room tonight.”

“Well in that case I would've built us a blanket fort and we would've been sleeping on couch cushions on the floor in the living room.” Stiles smiled and tossed his towel onto the floor and climbed into bed, lying on his stomach.

“Gwen would’ve loved that.” Derek chuckled and set Mr Bunny on the nightstand, then stripped and got into bed beside Stiles. “She fell asleep on the couch as it was. And she wanted me to tell you thank you for the pizza, by the way.” He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and kissed his shoulder. “She’ll probably be in here at the crack of dawn to check on you.”

“Maybe tomorrow we can do a blanket fort or sometime next week. And Gwen can sleep with us then?” He smiled sleepily at Derek. “You should probably hand over Mr Bunny so she's not offended I didn't sleep with him.”

Just when he thought he couldn’t love Stiles any more, he found that he could. Derek turned to grab the stuffed animal and passed him over with a smile. “You know, it’s not everyone who’d be so concerned for a little girl’s feelings,” he said, kissing him. “But you are, and I love you for it.”

Stiles smiled and tucked Mr Bunny under his arm. “I love you too… and I don't want to let Gwen down. Even if it's just sleeping with her bunny. She didn't have to let me borrow it, after all.”

Derek moved up next to him, wrapping his arm around him again. “She’s worried about you being sick.” He smiled and told him about how Gwen had actually hesitated when he’d mentioned going to her grandmother’s because she didn’t want to leave Stiles if he wasn’t better. “So I said if you aren’t feeling better we’d spend the weekend on the couch.”

“Sounds good to me. But I don't really want her to see me unhappy either. I suppose I can't just hide away though from her until Kate is completely gone.” He sighed and snuggled against Derek. “Like my mom used to say sometimes you have to fake it until you make it.”

“What was she like?” Derek asked, idly running his hand up and down Stiles’ side. “I know she must have been amazing, because she raised an incredible son, but you haven’t told me too much about her, just bits and pieces here and there. I’d like to hear more, if you want to tell me.”

Stiles smiled, his eyes becoming distant. “Beautiful and strong,” he said. “I look a lot like her. I think it was hard on my dad for a long time after she died because I feel like when he looked at me, all he could see was his dead wife. I remember spending a lot of time at Scott’s after that.”

Derek couldn’t even imagine what that must have been like, to lose someone you loved more than life itself only to see their echo in your child’s face. He could only think that it must be a special blend of blessing and curse, knowing that a piece of your loved one remained with you to at once ease your grief and yet taunt you with your loss. He thought that Stiles’ father must be a strong man indeed to have gone through that and not gone mad. Derek thought that, were he in the same position, it would only be Gwen and her need for him that would keep him going. “That sounds like it was hard on both of you. Are you - you said you’re close now, though, right?” 

“Yeah, we’re close now. He drank for a while after my mom died… he never hurt me or anything, but he just got lost. Things eventually got better, though. And we’re close. I tend to get onto him about his diet since he’s the only parent I have left.” Stiles chuckled at that and pressed a kiss to Derek’s skin. “What do you want to know about my mom?... or my Dad?”

“Whatever you want to tell me.” Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ neck. “And whatever will make it easier for when I meet your dad.” He wanted Stiles’ dad to like him, wanted to make a good impression on him because he knew how important he was to Stiles. “Have you told him about me and Gwen?”

“I did before,” Stiles said softly. “I haven't gotten a chance to tell him how serious it’s gotten, with our love confession and everything, but he knows about you guys. And I’m sure he can tell I’m head over heels for the both of you. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that I loved you both before I ever said anything.”

Derek chuckled. “I’m pretty sure Laura and Erica had the whole thing figured out back when I just thought I had a crush on you,” he agreed. It was more than a little humbling to be the last to figure things out when it came to your own love life, but at least he had the comfort of knowing that Stiles was in the same boat. “Maybe we could have your dad over for dinner at some point. If you want to, that is.”

“I’m sure he’d love to meet you both. Maybe after everything’s settled I can invite him over? Are you sure you’re ready to meet my Dad?” he teased. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Derek said weakly. He thought about Stiles’ father and the gun that he was entitled to carry in his position as the sheriff. “I just... I’ve never met anybody’s family and I don’t know what kind of impression I’ll make.” What if Stiles’ dad didn’t think he should be dating anyone with a child? What if he didn’t approve of Derek? 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Stiles replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Derek. “At least I’m not inviting Scott and everyone else over at the same time. I had to meet your whole family at once.”

“You already knew Laura,” Derek pointed out. “And everyone hates Peter, so he doesn’t count. Really you were just meeting my mother.” Although he had to admit that she could be intimidating enough in her own right. “She thinks you’re wonderful, just in case you weren’t aware of it. I think she’s about ready to adopt you.”

“Please don't let her adopt me,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “Because then that would make us legally brothers and we could never be legally anything else. But it’s good to know your mom likes me. I feel like she pretty much only liked me at first because she knew my dad.”

Derek smiled, his hand slipping down along Stiles’ hip, tracing over his skin, just enjoying the warmth and feel of it. “So you’ve thought about being legally something?” he asked, kissing the nearest bit of skin. He had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind as well, in that kind of misty someday sort of way, and it was nice to know that Stiles had been thinking along the same lines.

“Oops. Busted,” Stiles said quietly, hiding his face more against Derek’s chest. “Maybe someday… if that was something you’re interested in. I figured eventually we’d talk about it at some point in the future.”

“There’s plenty of time for it,” Derek agreed, rubbing Stiles’ back with long sweeps of his hand. “Neither one of us is going anywhere, so there’s no hurry, right?” He yawned and turned his head to kiss Stiles’ temple. “You and me, Gwen and Mr Bunny, we’re all just fine right we are for now.”

“We’ve got time,” Stiles agreed, echoing Derek’s yawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek opened his eyes to the golden light of morning slanting into the room. He turned over and smiled at the sight of a tousled dark head on the pillow next to him. Just as he’d predicted, Gwen had crept into bed with them in the predawn hours, too wound up to stay in her own bed until it was time to get up. He stroked one hand over her hair and leaned over to press a light kiss to her temple, then reached over her to give Stiles a gentle shake. “We’ve got company,” he whispered when Stiles opened his eyes.

Stiles gave his usual morning grumble and blinked a few times at Derek. “Not surprising,” Stiles replied. More often than not lately, they’d woken up with a Gwen in their bed.

Chuckling, Derek said a little louder, “I’m hungry this morning. I feel like... monkey stew!” He saw Gwen turn and giggle into the pillow and he grinned. “Do you know where we can get a good monkey, Stiles?”

“This one right here looks like she’d make a good stew,” Stiles said around a yawn, moving his fingers to wiggle in Gwen’s side. “What do you think? Is she too scrawny?”

Gwen shrieked and wriggled as Stiles tickled her. “I don’t know,” Derek said, studying her with a frown. “She _is_ kind of scrawny. And she’s noisy. But she might do. Let’s try her out.” He buried his face in her neck and made a loud ‘om nom nom’ noise and Gwen shrieked with laughter again.

“Daddy, I’m not breakfast!”

Stiles chuckled and pushed his pillow under his head more. “She’s right… she’s too scrawny to have for breakfast. And she’s a little smelly since she didn't want to shower last night.”

“I’m not smelly!” Gwen grabbed Derek’s pillow and smacked Stiles in the face with it. “ _You’re_ smelly!” She giggled and tried to scramble out of bed, only to shriek and laugh when Derek caught her and flipped her upside down, then tickled her stomach.

“Definitely too scrawny for stew,” he announced mournfully. “But we can always put her to work.”

Stiles grabbed the pillow and smacked both Derek and Gwen with it, then shoved it back under his head. “I’m going back to sleep. Let me know when my dad gets here.”

Derek and Gwen looked at Stiles, then at each other and shared an evil smile right before they both pounced on him and tickled him wildly.

Stiles screeched and flailed, managing not to smack either of them as he did so. “Don't - Stop - you don't - want -” Stiles laughed and wiggled around on the bed. “I’m gonna kick you both!”

“Oh, I can stop that,” Derek promised, flattening himself over Stiles, tucking his face into his neck to bite him while he continued to tickle him lightly. Still, he was careful to urge Gwen up the bed to keep her safe, letting her tickle under Stiles’ arms. “Say uncle,” Derek teased.

“No!” Gwen said. “Breakfast!”

Stiles pulled at his hands, which were being held firmly above his head by Derek’s and bucked under him when Gwen’s little fingers found their way into his armpits again, screeching again. “Never! You’ll both starve while tickling me as punishment!”

Derek chuckled and bit him again. “We can always eat _you_ if we don’t get pancakes...”

“Daddy, no!” Gwen giggled and tickled Stiles again. “We want pancakes!”

Stiles squealed at the tickling, but wiggled under Derek. “Control yourself Mr Hale. We have an audience,” he teased.

“I’ll carve off a bite or two for her, Mr Stilinski,” Derek teased in return. “Unless, of course, you care to revisit your stance on breakfast.” He smiled down at Stiles, basking in the love he felt for this man who’d brought so much light and laughter into his life.

“Okay, okay… I’ll say _breakfast_.” Stiles leaned up to kiss Derek. “What on earth would the two of you eat without me here to feed you?”

“Cold cereal and heavy, dense disks that are only nominally pancakes.” Derek kissed him and ran a hand down his side. “It was tragic, it really was.”

Gwen flopped down on Stiles and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “Are we gonna have breakfast at the new house today?” she asked. “Cause all the pots and stuff are in the big boxes, remember? I helped you pack ‘em all yesterday after school!”

“Did we move the kitchen boxes yet?” Stiles asked, wrapping an arm around Gwen and holding her close. “I could always unpack them if you guys want to eat here.”

Derek yawned, sat up, and stretched. “You don’t have to do that. We still have plenty of work before the movers get here - might as well take care of the beds, then go grab a bite somewhere.” He reached out to tickle Gwen’s stomach. “I’m pretty sure IHOP has enough to keep our little Pancake Monster happy.”

“I don't want to pack boxes,” Stiles whined, putting his pillow over his face. “I’m so tired of packing boxes. Why can't movers pack boxes?” He tossed the pillow aside and sighed. “But at least IHOP has waffles.”

“They can, but it costs twice as much,” Derek reminded him, leaning over to kiss him. “And you said you didn’t want strangers handling all of our stuff.” He had to admit that he hadn’t fought all too hard for that.

“More likely things would get stolen if they did. I mean, how can you keep all your place inventoried in your head?” Stiles asked. “Twenty years later you’re going to wonder where that pack of gum went when we moved. By the way, I chewed it.”

Derek chuckled and kissed him again. “I’ll bill you for it on our twentieth anniversary,” he promised, then sighed. “But if we don’t get up, then we’re never going to be ready when they get here. Not to mention, your dad’s going to give us his disappointed look, and I really don’t need to see that again.” He’d been treated to it before, when they’d allowed Gwen a few too many Halloween candy bars and she’d thrown up all over the back of the sheriff’s cruiser on the way to his house for her sleepover, and he didn’t need a repeat performance anytime within the next two to three years.

“Finnneeeeeee,” Stiles said with another sigh. “I’m up, I’m up.” He sat up and yawned again, then tickled Gwen and placed her on the floor. “Go finish packing up that box in your room while we get the rest done? Then we can go for pancakes.”

“Yay, pancakes!” Gwen ran off down the hall, leaving Derek to pull Stiles in close for a longer, wetter kiss.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile when he paused for air.

“Morning,” Stiles replied with a sleepy smile. “Too bad we can't just stay in bed. That would’ve been a better morning,” he added with an eyebrow waggle.

Derek smiled. “Soon enough,” he promised. “We’re sleeping in our own bed in the new house tonight, after all. In our own room, with a lock on the door.” And hopefully Gwen wouldn’t be coming down the hall to join them.

Stiles laughed softly. “Can't forget that lock.” He gave Derek another kiss and crawled out of bed. “So what else do we need to pack up? My brain is just mush with all this moving.”

“It’ll be worth it when we’re all settled in.” Derek got out of bed and stretched, groaning faintly. “Let’s see... we need to get our bed stripped, Gwen’s bed stripped, and, uh, I think that’s it?” He ran a hand over his face. “Honestly, I’m pretty fried myself.”

“I suppose if we forgot anything, either the moving company or the realtor will let us know,” Stiles said as he started stripping the bed down. “So… are you excited about moving into a big ‘ol house instead of living in this condo?”

Derek picked up a blanket and started folding it. “Yeah, I actually am.” He looked over at Stiles. “What about you? You’re the one who’s making some pretty big life changes - new place to live, full time dad, working from home... and then there’s the whole puppy issue, we still haven’t really come to a final decision on that.” Gwen had been lobbying hard for a dog to go along with their new house, and while Derek knew he wouldn’t mind, since Stiles was the one that would be dealing with a lot of the dog’s training, ultimately he’d left that decision up to him.

“You know I’m going to be the one taking care of it and spending all the time with the dog, right?” Stiles asked as he stripped the pillows and put them into boxes too. “Can we just get one that stays a puppy forever so Gwen never loses interest in it and it ends up becoming solely my dog?” Stiles pulled the sheets off of the bed, wadded them up and threw them into another box. “But other than that… I think everything else is going to be okay. I’m sure it’ll take time getting used to working from home.”

“We don’t _have_ to get a dog in the first place,” Derek pointed out. “We could always wait a few years until Gwen’s old enough to take care of it on her own.” But he already knew they were going to be getting the dog. Stiles wasn’t any better at saying no to Gwen than he was, not about the little things. They could both say no when it was for her own good, when it came to things like enforcing bedtime (most of the time) and eating healthily (Stiles more than Derek) and not always getting the toy she asked for (Derek more than Stiles), but neither of them really cared too much about whether Gwen wore her tutu to the grocery store or if they ate pancakes for dinner some night or if Gwen went to bed occasionally without brushing her teeth. “Maybe we could hold off on going to the pound until we’re completely unpacked,” Derek suggested weakly. “And until you’re all set up with your work.”

“I think we should at least wait until we're settled. Plus, it's probably not the best idea to go to the pound and get the first dog we see. My dad always said you had to prepare for a dog like you would a kid and he never let me have a dog.”

“Not even any of the K-9s from the station?” Derek paused, then frowned. “Does Beacon Hills even _have_ any K-9 units?”

“They come in from Beacon County if they need them, but they're working dogs, not pets,” Stiles said and shrugged. “Didn't stop me from petting them when I was at the station.”

Derek could well imagine a small Stiles sitting on the floor at the sheriff’s station surrounded by German Shepherds with the K-9 vests on. He smiled at the mental image and walked over to Stiles, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. “So do you know what kind of a dog you want? Since you’re going to be helping take care of it?”

“I don't know. When I was a kid it didn't matter what kind of dog it was as long as it was just a dog,” Stiles said as he leaned back against Derek. “Maybe a midsized dog? Just not a monster dog that’s going to have equal sized monster poops. I don't think we need a dog that’s going to leave mounds the size of cow patties.” Stiles chuckled and turned his face to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“Sounds like Gwen’s not the only kid to have gone ‘any dog’ crazy,” Derek teased with a smile. “And no monster dogs. I think we can both agree on that, along with no dogs that are going to chew up the furniture, drool everywhere, or shed on everything.” Dog hair in the food and on the bed or couch was the last thing he needed. He cleared his throat. “And absolutely, positively, no dogs on the beds.”

“Those sounds like reasonable rules,” Stiles said and tossed another blanket into a box. “Plus, I don't want to share my bed with anyone other than you, so there’s no room for a dog in our bed,” Stiles added with a chuckle. “It’ll end up getting kicked off.”

“Not to mention, I’m not about to perform for an audience.” Derek made a mental note to always make sure the dog was out of the bedroom before he pounced Stiles and pinned him to the bed. On second thought, maybe he should just let the dog sleep in Gwen’s room, after all. Just not on the bed. “Okay, I think that’s it. You want the first shower while I go check on Gwen?”

“Yeah, I can shower quick. Then I’ll call my dad and let ‘em know that we’re going to IHOP before we head to the house so he won't be waiting for us there. If he hasn’t already had breakfast, I could ask him to come,” Stiles said and rubbed Derek’s arms. “How long do you think it’s going to take to get all the stuff moved in?”

Derek sighed. “Hopefully not too long.” He’d hired a four-man crew, since that was what the estimator recommended, and he’d been told that the extra person often allowed them to finish faster than planned. “They’re supposed to get here by ten and if it takes two hours to load the truck here, then another two hours or so to unload the truck, with driving time, I’m hoping they’ll be done by three. You think your dad’s really going to be okay with watching Gwen for five hours? I know that’s kind of a long time.”

“Are you kidding? My dad loves Gwen more than he even _likes_ us. He’ll be thrilled to watch her. He’s always wanted to be a grandpa and now he’s got a grandchild. She’s going to be spoiled even more rotten.” Stiles nosed at Derek’s cheek with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lips when Derek turned to give him one.

“Sometimes I think she’s the only reason he didn’t meet me at the door with his service revolver in his hand when you took me home for dinner,” Derek groused, although he would’ve been hard-pressed to be truly upset at the way that Stiles’ father had knelt down to greet Gwen with a handshake and the offer of a shiny sheriff’s star sticker, along with a peppermint stick. He’d known the way to her heart and had used it shamelessly, clearly determined to make up for lost grandparent time.

“That would not surprise me.” Stiles patted Derek’s arm and turned around to wrap his arms around Derek. “You know I’d ask you to join me for my shower, but we’d never make it to breakfast on time. So how about you go check on Gwen before I drag you in there with me?”

Derek kissed him and gave him a swat on the ass. “Believe me, I’d love to take you up on that offer, but I don’t think either your dad or the movers would appreciate that.” Another kiss and he headed off to see what kind of progress Gwen had made on her room.

He found her already dressed, shoving the last of her stuffed animals in her suitcase. Her bed had been left for him, but he was happy to take care of that, especially since it was easy enough to distract her with questions about how she wanted to set up her room at the new house (she was still deciding just where the Barbies should go) and whether she wanted pizza or Chinese for dinner that night (she wanted both). They were going over the rules for the move and Derek was reminding her of how she was supposed to behave for Grandpa Jeff when he heard Stiles open the bedroom door. “And don’t tell Stiles about -”

“Our surprise, I remember Daddy,” she said, nodding. She ran over to Stiles and hugged him. “Is Grandpa Jeff coming to breakfast with us?”

“Yep. He said he’d head on over to IHOP and get us a table since I told him we were on our way with his little munchkin,” Stiles said as he picked Gwen up and gave her a kiss. “Are you ready for pancakes?”

Gwen threw her arms around Stiles’ neck and kissed his cheek. “Yep! Pancakes and bacon and orange juice!”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Derek said, kissing first Gwen and then Stiles. “Last one out to the car hast to buy breakfast!”

It was, of course, no surprise to anyone when that person was him. Especially since he’d only made it to Gwen’s door before his charming little cheat of a daughter had reminded him that he wasn’t even dressed yet, then proceeded to take off for the car as soon as he went back to the bedroom to pull his clothes on, with Stiles hot on her heels.

Derek’s family used every single advantage they could find, and he adored them for it. And because of it, he was going to pay for breakfast that morning. But Stiles would be buying dinner that night, Derek would find a way to make sure of that.

***

Stiles threw himself onto their newly unpacked couch and groaned. “I think I’m dying,” he complained, stretching out and sighing. “I can't remember the last time I’ve been this tired… probably the last time I moved into my apartment. And we still have to unpack everything,” he added, looking in Derek’s direction. “Come lay down with me before my Dad gets here with Gwen.” Stiles made grabby hands at Derek, needing cuddles to make his exhaustion better.

“You’d think you were the one hauling furniture instead of just directing traffic,” Derek commented, but he still went over to lay down with Stiles, moving half on top of him, nuzzling into his neck, one hand stroking up and down his side. “Do you like our new house, at least?”

“Of course I like it,” Stiles said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Derek. “I wouldn't have signed the mortgage with you so we could buy it if I didn't like it.” He tilted his head, giving Derek more room to nuzzle his neck. “I’m sure it’ll be great once we have everything unpacked.”

Derek scraped his teeth over Stiles’ neck, then bit down gently. “Just making sure you still love it as much with all of our furniture in it as you did when it was empty,” he teased. “After all, we’re going to clutter it up and it won’t be big and gorgeous like it was on the realtor’s walk through.”

“Oh, no. We’re keeping it as clean as possible. After all, I’m going to be spending most of my time at home working unless I’m picking up Gwen from school or taking her to her lessons.” Stiles smoothed his hands along Derek’s back, enjoying the tease of Derek’s teeth against his neck. “At least I’m going to tell myself that I should have time to clean daily…”

“There’ll still be coats and shoes and backpacks and groceries... but then, I guess I can always just order pizza or Chinese a couple times a week to cut down on those.” Derek smirked at Stiles, well aware of just how unacceptable that suggestion was. “I love you, you know that? And I’ll do anything you want to help you keep the house just as clean as you want it.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek softly, smoothing his fingers through Derek’s hair. “I love you too… and I know you will. And I know that sometimes Gwen’s just going to tornado the house, especially if she has a dog partner-in-crime, but that doesn't mean I’m going to lose it if the house is dirty for a few days when we don't get around to cleaning it.”

Derek smiled. “I like that. It makes it feel like it’s going to be a _home_ , not just a house.” He kissed Stiles, slow and lingering. “How much of a bad father would it make me if I said we should see if your dad could take Gwen for the night so we could christen all the rooms in our new house?”

“I’d say that’s a perfectly normal response to getting a new place,” Stiles said and chuckled. “I’m sure Gwen won't mind spending more time with my dad. And it is the weekend so my dad should be on one of his off rotations. But we still have to meet them for dinner. How much time do we have until my dad gets here?”

Derek glanced over at the entertainment center, apparently looking for the cable box, then swore when he seemingly realized that it wasn’t hooked up yet. Finally he rolled off Stiles and sat up to dig his phone out of his pocket and check the time. “Not nearly long enough,” he groused. He bent back down to kiss Stiles lightly. “We should probably at least try to look productive before they get here. You want to make up the bed while I tackle the library?”

“I suppose if you want to be productive.” Stiles laughed and moved to sit up, nuzzling Derek’s neck. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his cheek on his shoulder, breathing deeply. Stiles could never get enough of Derek’s scent, like Ivory soap and that special shaving cream Stiles knew he got every month. “I love you.” Stiles still couldn't get used to saying it, even if it had been six months, and he was sure he never wanted those words to become so common that they held no meaning. He never wanted to get used to saying he loved Derek.

“I love you, too.” Derek laid his arms over Stiles’ for a moment, then sighed. “But if we don’t get moving, we’ll sit here like this all night. C’mon, let’s get going.” He turned his head to give Stiles a quick kiss and got to his feet, holding a hand out to pull Stiles up. “Make sure you unpack the nightstand, too?”

“Sure.” Stiles stretched and sighed, then headed to the stairs and up to their bedroom. It looked cluttered, filled with boxes and bags that still needed to be unpacked, but he busied himself finding the box that had the stuff in it for the bed. It didn't take him long to make it up and then unpack the nightstand, too. Stiles ended up distracted, idly going through boxes in their bedroom until he heard a knock on the doorjamb. He looked up to see his father there.

“Hey dad.” He smiled. “How was your day with Gwen?”

“Either I’m getting older or she’s got a lot more energy than you did at that age,” his dad commented with a tired smile. “But she’s worth it, just like you were.” He glanced around. “Looks good.”

Stiles nodded and looked around. “It’s coming around. Still have a lot left to unpack.” He stood up and brushed his hands on his pants. “And she has a lot of energy...and you are old, Dad,” Stiles teased. “So how are you dealing with Grandpa-hood?”

“Not too old that I can’t put you over my knee if I had to,” was his dad’s good-natured response. “Don’t forget who put you through your paces when you were Gwen’s age.” He shook his head, but he was smiling broadly. “And as for grandfatherhood, I could stand another two or three rugrats to chase around, if you two were thinking about extending the family.”

Stiles shrugged. “I wouldn't mind having more kids, but I’m not so sure if Derek wants any or even if he did, if he’d be ready for another one anytime soon. Plus… he might be too jealous of Lydia to allow her to give me a baby,” he added with a chuckle. “But who can blame him? She is the most gorgeous woman I know.”

His dad chuckled. “You could always look into adoption,” he pointed out. “Plenty of kids out there need good homes, and you two certainly have that here.”

“Yeah but that costs lots of money. Why spend money on that when I can just have a baby for practically free?” Stiles said as he moved to unpack another box. “And I know Derek has money but it’s not for that. He does have a daughter, after all and I’d rather her have what she needs for her future than spending tons of money on paperwork for a stranger’s baby.”

“I’ll leave that to you boys to sort out,” his father commented, turning back to the hall. “But for right now, Derek said he found something he wants you to take a look at downstairs.”

“If it has to do with more unpacking I have _plenty_ left to do up here.” Stiles glanced over at his father as he tossed a book onto the nightstand. “Have you guys decided where you want to go to dinner?”

“Gwen and I stopped by Spaghetti Factory on the way home and picked up the family special, so we’re all set. I even got some extra bread and garlic butter, and yes, I got a salad. Now go see what Derek wants and then we’ll all sit down for dinner, all right?”

Stiles looked at his dad suspiciously. “Did Derek send you up here on a secret mission to get me?”

Before his dad could answer, a small voice called imperiously, “Stiles!”

“He’ll be right down, honey!” his dad replied, then turned a hard look on Stiles. “Right?”

“Y’all are up to something. There better not be a house full of people down there waiting for a surprise housewarming party cause I totally need a shower if I’m going to be social,” Stiles said as he squinted at his dad. He put the box down he’d been unpacking and headed over to the door, then downstairs, followed by his father.

Gwen was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, hopping from one foot to the other, and her whole face lit up when she saw him. “There you are! What took you so long? Daddy and I have something for you in the liberry!”

“I was unpacking stuff,” Stiles said, picking her up and giving her a peck on the cheek. “Did you enjoy your time with Grandpa?” he asked, walking with them to the library.

“Uh-huh. We got sketti for dinner,” she proclaimed, giving him a smack on the cheek in return. “And garlic bread. And we had ice cream, too!”

“That was supposed to be a secret,” his dad muttered.

“There are no secrets when you tell Gwen,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “I thought you knew that.” He shook his head and walked into the library. “My dad said you wanted me to see something?” Stiles moved to put Gwen down and walked over to Derek, giving him a kiss.

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles, then held a hand out to Gwen, who scampered over to join them. “Gwen and I... we have something to ask you, right, Gwennie?”

Gwen looked up at him with big, liquid eyes, then suddenly dropped her head, hiding behind her hair before she peeked up again and asked in a whisper, “Would you be my daddy?”

Stiles looked between the three of them, completely and utterly confused and extremely nervous. He wanted to tell Gwen that that wasn't his choice, but Derek’s… then again, Derek had asked him to come in there and with Gwen and - “What?” he asked Derek, sure that his eyes were wide as a flutter bubbled up inside of him. He tried to tamp down the feeling of hope and excitement that quickly was taking over his confusion and nervousness.

Derek gave him a small smile, wiped his hand on his jeans, then reached out to pick up a folder that had pretty obviously been very carefully placed on his desk. “We - I mean, I - well, I guess it really is more like we, since Gwen’s part of it, too - we thought you might want to adopt Gwen,” he said, holding the folder out to Stiles. “You know, make it official now that she’s fully mine, make her, well... fully ours.”

Stiles took the folder and stared down at it. He was shocked, even though he knew inside of himself he was elated, too. It was hard to believe that Derek (and Gwen) were asking him to be _officially_ part of their family. For Gwen to be _officially_ his daughter and his father to be _officially_ grandpa. “Shouldn't we get married? Can I even adopt her if we aren’t?” Stiles asked, his mind trying to rearrange events, wondering if he could even adopt Gwen if they weren't married or if they’d send the papers back with a big fat _no_ written on them in red.

“You can adopt her as soon as you put your signature on the papers and we file it with the court,” Derek said, reaching out to take one of his hands and squeezed it. “I know we’ve talked about getting married, and I want to do that, but I want - you deserve to get to do that right, not just have some quickie wedding. But in the meantime, I’d like to take care of this - if it’s okay with you, that is.”

Gwen tugged at Stiles’ shirt. “Don’t you want to be my daddy?” she asked in a very small voice that quavered like she was on the brink of tears.

“Of course I do,” Stiles said, reaching out to take her hand. “You know I love you both and you are my family.” Stiles leaned in to give Gwen a kiss on the head, then Derek a kiss on the lips. “Are you sure? If I sign these there’s no going back… you’re absolutely stuck with me until death do us part.”

“Completely sure.” Derek smiled and kissed him. “This is all I want - you, Gwen, and me. We’re a family and I want to make that legal. In every way, starting with this.”

Stiles knew that was all he wanted, too. He smiled and opened the folder, putting it down on Derek’s desk and grabbed a pen. The places he needed to sign were already clearly marked for him and he didn't hesitate to sign his name on all of them. When he was done he took a deep breath and closed the folder, then looked up at Derek with the biggest smile he’d ever had. “So I guess this makes it official.”

Derek wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply, resting his forehead against Stiles’ when they had to stop to breathe. “We’re a family,” he said softly.

“Yay, we’re a family!” Gwen cried, jumping up and down before she threw her arms around their legs.

Stiles couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside of him and he reached down to pick Gwen up, propping her on his hip and gave her a kiss too. “Now you’re my monkey too. But I promise that I won't eat you for breakfast.”

“How about feeding her some spaghetti instead?” his dad suggested with a wry grin. “Because I’m pretty sure I can hear her stomach growling all the way over here.”

“I think that’s _your_ stomach growling, Dad,” Stiles said with a chuckle and jiggled Gwen. “But I think some spaghetti sounds like a perfect end to this day. But everyone’s getting salad too,” he said as he walked with them out of the library. “No grumbling about greens. It’s how we’re going to live longer to see Gwen grow up. Right Gwennie?”

“Right! Lots of greens!” She giggled, then leaned in and whispered loudly, “And ice cream after dinner!”

“Only healthy ice cream! I guess I’m going to have to learn how to make it at home so it won't be loaded with sugar and bad things.” But Stiles didn't mind that. There were a lot of things in his life that had changed over the past year and he knew that there would be many more to come in those that followed.

“Oh, I think the occasional sugary ice cream treat might not be such a bad thing,” Derek said, winking at Stiles as he picked up a carton of spaghetti and headed into the kitchen. And maybe Derek wasn’t wrong. It had been Derek’s sweet tooth, after all, that had lead to Derek putting a cup into the floor of his office nearly every day for the past year for his sweets of the day. But if Stiles had any say in it, it would be frozen yogurt and Derek and Gwen wouldn't know the difference as long as it had some sort of processed sugar in it.

He helped Gwen sit at the table as his father and Derek went about unpacking food and serving it and Stiles looked at his family. Gwen was swaying in her chair singing the Frozen song and Stiles wondered how he could ever love someone as much as he loved Gwen. He wasn't sure he’d ever seen himself as a father, but with Gwen and Derek there to complete his family, Stiles knew that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And maybe someday they could extend their family, but even if they didn't, Stiles knew that he’d be perfectly content with his life.

Stiles moved to sit down at his place at the table near Derek, leaning over to give him a kiss. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “For loving me and not giving up on me.”

“I think I’m the one who needs to thank you,” Derek told him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “You were... I didn’t realize just how much we were missing until you came along. And now I don’t ever want to even try to do without you.” He raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Stiles’. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles said softly, giving Derek’s hand a squeeze as he smiled. “So… do I need to officially propose to you before I start working on wedding plans? Because I’ll totally propose if you want me to be the one to do it.”

Derek laughed. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Unless you feel you absolutely have to. As far as I’m concerned, you can go ahead and get started on it whenever you want. Just as long as there are no white dresses or veils, I’m fine.”

“And no chicken dance,” his dad put in. “But if you’re taking family input, steak’s always a good choice over fish at the reception.”

“And ice cream!” Gwen chimed in, adding her own requirements as well.

“Okay, now we have to do the chicken dance just because my dad said no.” Stiles laughed. “And we can have actual ice cream for the wedding. Gwen can pick the flavor or we can have a variety of Gwen’s favorite flavors.”

Stiles knew that he wouldn't care how or when they got married, but spending the rest of his life with Derek and their family would be the epitome of a fulfilled life for Stiles, even if that meant ending up with a dog-and-Gwen tornado for the next twenty years.


End file.
